Star Wars: Will of the Force: Decimated Order (1st part of trilogy)
by The Official Ahsoka Tano
Summary: Ahsoka Tano, Padawan of Anakin Skywalker, has decided to stay with the Order, preventing Anakin from falling to the dark side, that however, will not stop Darth Sidious in his quest to rule the galaxy.


Star Wars: Will of the Force: Decimated Order

1

Second Chances

"Ahsoka, wait!" Anakin Skywalker yelled as he ran down the steps of the Jedi temple, his brown hair flowing behind him, after his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano. "Ahsoka!"

The little Togruta turned around to face her former master, staring into his bright blue eyes.

"What is it?"

"Ahsoka, please stay! I know the Jedi Order is flawed. I've even considered leaving it before, but I know I can so more good here than anywhere else."

Ahsoka's orange face showed a mix of emotions. She had recently been expelled from the Order when she was wrongly accused of murder and treason. Ahsoka went on the run, desperate to prove her innocence. A squad of clone troopers, accompanied by Anakin chased after her. Ahsoka managed to escape into a tunnel, only to come to a ledge. Anakin caught up to her, pleading with her to come back. Ahsoka, however, told Anakin that she had to sort things out on her, without Anakin's help. She leaped off the ledge, landing safely on a transport ship of some kind.

The clones eventually caught up with Ahsoka, stunning her and bringing her back to the surface. Anakin brought his wife Padme' into the mix, suggesting she be Ahsoka's defense attorney. Padme' agreed while Anakin set off to find the real killer. With the help of former Sith acolyte Asajj Ventress, Anakin was able to determine that Barriss Offee, a fellow Jedi and Ahsoka's best friend was in fact the killer, and had framed Ahsoka.

Anakin confronted Barriss, swinging his lightsaber at her. Barriss reacted by using the Force to draw Ventress' lightsabers to her, confirming Ventress' story about how a female figure wearing a mask knocked her out and took her lightsabers. Anakin dueled Barriss, and came close to death several times. Eventually, Anakin gained the upper hand, gripping Barriss' throat with the Force and pinning her to a tree.

During Ahsoka's trial, Anakin burst in the courtroom and presented the evidence that Barriss was the real culprit. Two Jedi temple guards entered the room, holding their yellow lightsabers to Barriss' throat. The look of shock and betrayal on Ahsoka's face burned itself into Anakin's memory forever. Chancellor Palpatine accepted the evidence, dropping the case against Ahsoka and imprisoning Barriss.

The Jedi Council asked Ahsoka back, although Anakin didn't hear one of them say 'we're sorry, Ahsoka,' or 'we've made a mistake.' They merely said this was Ahsoka's 'great trial' and offered her the rank of Jedi Knight, a rank Anakin believed Ahsoka deserved long before her 'great trial.' Ahsoka, however, refused, deciding to leave behind the only life she had ever known.

"Alright, I'll stay, not for the Council, but for you."

"Can you forgive me, Snips?"

"It isn't you who needs forgiveness, Anakin. You didn't turn your back on me the Council did."

"I know they did and I am truly and deeply sorry for that. The Council has made some stupid choices. I think that you coming back will show them just how wrong they are. We can make it better."

"Thanks for believing in me," Ahsoka said.

"I never doubted your innocence, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka smiled, her blue eyes shining with renewed hope.

"I know you always have my back."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked back up the temple steps together and headed to the Council Chamber turbolift.

"Just relax," Anakin said as the turbolift began its journey upwards.

"I am relaxed."

Anakin smirked.

"I know better than that."

"I guess I am a _little_ nervous. I'm just not sure that the Council will welcome me back after I walked away."

"Hey, I know they will," Anakin reassured. "They would be foolish not to. We need you here Ahsoka. We want you here."

"Thanks, Master."

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors slid open to reveal the Council Chambers. Anakin took in the sights of the twelve stone chairs and tall transparasteel windows. Despite what some Jedi believed, Anakin had only received the privilege of entering the Chambers a handful of times. Despite his power and loyalty, he had not yet been named a Master, not yet at least.

"Padawan Tano," Master Yoda began as Ahsoka and Anakin entered the room. "Truly sorry for doubting you we are. Ask for your forgiveness we do."

"I forgive you, all of you," Ahsoka said.

"Thank you for coming back, little 'Soka," Plo Koon said.

"Your welcome, Master Plo," Ahsoka said.

The Kel Dor nodded his head once.

"Hmm. Grateful for your forgiveness we are," Yoda said. "A word with Master Skywalker may we have?"

"Of course, Master," Ahsoka said as she let the room.

"We are very proud of you," Plo Koon began in that deep mechanical voice of his as soon as Ahsoka left the room. "Anakin, I personally thank you for welcoming Ahsoka back. I found Ahsoka as a small girl and thought of her as a daughter. I thank you for convincing her to stay."

"You have trained a powerful student, Skywalker, but she's still rough around the edges," Mace Windu said.

Anakin's mechanical hand clenched hard enough to crush durasteel.

"How _dare_ you accuse her after you expelled her?" Anakin all but growled, his face and heart heating up with rage for the Jedi Master. "If anything it's you who's rough around the edges, Windu."

"I believe you meant_ Master_ Windu."

"No. I said exactly what I meant. Unlike you, Mace, loyalty means a great deal to me. I don't just go expelling and abandoning my friends like you. Oh yeah, I forgot, you don't have any friends. Do you know why?"

"Do enlighten me, Skywalker."

"Enough, both of you," Kenobi snapped. "You are arguing like younglings."

"The point is that you have become a wise mentor for Ahsoka and you deserve to be rewarded for it," Kit Fisto said.

"You're on this Council. We grant you the rank of Master," Windu said.

"I don't deserve to be rewarded, Ahsoka does."

"We will discuss such things with Ahsoka when you leave the chambers," Koon said.

"You may leave, Master Skywalker," Fisto said.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Thank you for convincing her to stay. The war has already driven many Jedi away and I am grateful that Ahsoka chose to stay."

Anakin said nothing to his former master, merely nodded.

"That was fast," Ahsoka said to Anakin as he left the Council Chambers.

"It was indeed. They want to speak with you."

"They do? About what?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I'll wait outside until you're done."

"Alright."

"Ahsoka a word with you may we have?" Yoda asked as she entered the room.

"Of course."

"Well trained by Skywalker you have been. Wise far beyond your years you are. The rank of Knight we grant you."

"You've earned it, little 'Soka," Plo said.

"Thank you, Master Plo."

"In addition to that," Plo said. "We have discussed establish a new rank within the Jedi Order."

"A new rank?"

"Yes," Yoda said. "Name you Sword of the Jedi I do. Like a blade of durasteel you are sharp, focused, razor-keen. Stand tall above the others you will. To your enemies an agent of destruction and war you will be, but to your friends a shield you will be. Know true peace you never will, but bring about eternal peace for all you will. Comfort you must take in the fact that, although alone you will be, in your shadow find peace and comfort others will."

"I am deeply honored, Master Yoda. I won't let you down."

"Doubted you once we did. That same mistake make again we will not."

"Thank you Masters."

"You are dismissed," Windu said.

Ahsoka nodded and walked out of the chambers.

"And?" Anakin asked.

"I've been promoted to the rank of Knight, but more importantly I've been named Sword of the Jedi."

"Sword of the Jedi?" Anakin asked. "You're making that up."

"Nope. Master Yoda and the Council created the rank recently and decided that I deserved it."

"I'm so very proud of you, Ahsoka. Although I am curious, what exactly does being Sword of the Jedi entail?"

"In all honesty, I'm not really sure. Although Master Yoda did say things like 'I'd always be alone,' or that 'I'd bring about an everlasting peace.' What that means I have no idea. I was hoping you would have some answers. You know how cryptic Master Yoda can be. Do you have any idea what he means?"

"I haven't a clue."

"Neither do I."

"You are wise far beyond your years, Ahsoka. You're far, far wiser than I was at your age."

"Thank you, Master."

"You've earned this."

The two Jedi boarded the turbolift and headed down to the to the temple's lower floor.

"Well, I have a bit of good news for you."

"Oh, boy. What is it?"

"Someone you know has been promoted to the rank of Master."

"Congratulations! I'm so proud of you, Anakin! It's about time you became a Master! You deserve this."

"Hey, I didn't deserve it. If anything, you should be on that Council, not me. You are a far wiser Jedi than I am."

"I'm flattered," Ahsoka said as she rolled her blue eyes.

"I mean it, Ahsoka."

"I know. You've trained me well."

"Maybe," Anakin said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "But I think you trained yourself for the most part."

"Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome my Padawan."

The turbolift came to a stop, its door sliding open, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to exit the lift. The two Jedi slowly walked down the corridor, their footsteps silenced by the soft violet carpet. With no end in sight for the Clone Wars, Anakin rarely took the time to observe how truly beautiful the Jedi temple and Coruscant in general was. The statues of ancient Jedi stood tall, constantly watching their temple, protecting it from the force of the dark side. The shades of warm purple and red carpeting stood in stark contrast to the clean, crisp golden and tan walls. Anakin supposed everything in the temple symbolized something. The Jedi took so little time to notice just how beautiful their home truly was. A small price of war, Anakin supposed. One of many.

"Hey," Ahsoka asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Ahsoka nodded as she and her master walked out the massive golden doors.

"Anakin, Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan yelled. "Wait!"

Anakin turned around, his brow furrowed in confusion. What did his old master want now?

"Hello Master. What is it?"

"We've just received word that General Grievous has settled on the volcanic world of Mustafar."

"I assume you want us to go after him."

"I do indeed. Besides, this is a wonderful opportunity for you to make his acquaintance. He's always wanted to meet you."

"I'm flattered. Do you want Ahsoka to join me?"

"Once again you are correct"

"Alright," Anakin said. "We'll leave immediately."

"Good. The sooner Grievous is dead the sooner we can end the war."

"We're on it, Master Kenobi," Ahsoka said.

"Good luck and may the Force be with you."

Anakin nodded and, along with Ahsoka, began sprinting to the temple hangar. Ahsoka sensed Anakin's excitement at the prospect of finally destroying General Grievous, thus ending the Clone Wars, or at least speeding up the process considerably. However, she could also sense his anxiety concerning the still mysterious Darth Sidious. When Dooku and Grievous died, what then? Would Sidious reveal himself in order to destroy the Jedi? Or would he go into hiding? Never to be seen again.

Anakin felt Ahsoka's concern, but also her anticipation of the coming battle. Ahsoka had engaged Grievous twice before, although she was forced to flee both times, for she could not hope to defeat Grievous alone. At least she couldn't back then. Anakin felt Ahsoka's powers had grown and that she possessed the necessary skills to defeat Grievous alone. Anakin, however, didn't want her to have all the fun. He wanted to make Grievous pay for all the pain he'd caused over the course of the war.

The two Jedi reached the hangar. Anakin leaped into his custom painted yellow Eta-2 while Ahsoka sprang into her red Eta. Both Jedi prepped their engines and flew out of the planet's atmosphere, attaching their fighters to their hyperdrive rings. Due to their small size, the Eta-2 didn't have room for its own hyperdrive, making it reliant on an external ring to jump to hyperspace. The two fighters jumped to hyperspace, leaving Coruscant.

Anakin silenced his mind, focusing on the lines of hyperspace. He felt the worry and excitement of his former Padawan, but also his own fears. Moreover, he had a great many of them. _No_, he told himself. Padme' would be fine without him. She was more than capable of taking care of herself, rescuing Anakin as much as he rescued her. What about Sidious? Would the Jedi ever find and destroy him? _Slow down_, he thought to himself. He and Ahsoka needed to defeat Grievous first, which Anakin knew they would. Grievous was a coward; one of the few things Anakin hated as much as a traitor. Ahsoka had held her own against Grievous multiple times and Anakin had contended with and even defeated Grievous's master, Count Dooku. Together, Anakin and Ahsoka should be able to finish Grievous of relatively quickly. That was the plan, at least, but Anakin knew just as well as Ahsoka that things rarely went according to plan.

Ahsoka silenced her mind, just as Anakin had taught her, focusing on her doubts, trying to rid herself of them. She had faced Grievous before and held her own. Now that Anakin was by her side, Grievous stood no chance; at least Ahsoka thought he stood no chance. But what about Sidious? Who was he and when would the Jedi finally rid the galaxy of the Sith? All questions Ahsoka had no answer to. _No_, she told herself. _Your attention belongs in the here and now, not in the future._ Grievous would be dead soon enough, weakening the Confederacy enough for the Republic to finally emerge victorious.

The Etas dropped out of hyperspace to the volcanic world of Mustafar.

"You fell that?" Ahsoka asked.

"The dark side nexus. Yeah, I feel it."

"Let's get this over with," Ahsoka said.

Anakin agreed completely. A few years back he and Ahsoka had been sent on a mission to rescue several captured younglings, younglings that Darth Sidious had brought here to perform some twisted dark side experiment on. The two Jedi had felt the nexus once before and had no desire to feel it a second time. Yet another price of war, it seemed.

The two Etas dropped their hyperspace rings and entered the planets sulfurous atmosphere.

"There it is," Anakin said as he set his eyes on what appeared to be a Confederate fortress or stronghold of some kind. "That's where Grievous is hiding. I can sense his unease and worry."

"As can I."

The two Jedi landed their ships by the base. Anakin leaped out of the cockpit, followed by Ahsoka.

"So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked. "Surely this base is equipped with security cameras."

"I agree, but I think we should just charge in, destroy the droids, and kill Grievous."

"A simple and straightforward plan if there ever was one," Ahsoka remarked.

"Hey, sometimes the best approach is the simplest one."

"I can't argue with that."

Ahsoka saw the base's durasteel doors open and out of them came rushing around twenty B1s and ten B2s.

"Ah, the welcoming committee," Anakin said.

"Halt!" one of the B1s shrieked in its high-pitched voice. "You are trespassing on a Separatist military base! Surrender or die!"

"Is there a third option?" Anakin asked.

"Uh," the B1 said as it scratched its metal head. "Hey, is there a third option?"

"I don't know," another B1 said. "Let me think."

"Wait a minute," a third B1 said. "That's Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano! They're Jedi! Kill them!"

Anakin used the B1s' stupidity to his advantage, sending five of them hurling back with a Force push.

"Get them!" a B1 yelled.

Ahsoka lifted four of them with the Force and tossed them into the surrounding river of lava, melting them instantly. Anakin slashed a B1 in half, kicked another in the chest, punched another's face, and decapitated another.

"Run for it!" a B2 yelled in its much deeper voice.

Anakin lifted five B1s and pulled them to himself, allowing Ahsoka to remove their heads.

"Uh," a B2 said. "We surrender."

Anakin responded by Force pushing the B2s into the wall of the base.

"That was easy," Anakin said.

Ahsoka nodded, activated her lightsaber, and began cutting a circle in the door. Once the circle had been completed, Ahsoka kicked it, causing it to fall in, allowing Ahsoka and Anakin to crawl through it and into the base.

"Let's get to Grievous," Ahsoka said. "He probably knows we've destroyed his pathetic excuse of security."

"I agree."

"Sir," a B1 said. "Our security forces have been destroyed."

General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Droid Army growled in frustration, his feline-like eyes narrowing, and his clenching mechanical fist in anger. He hadn't always been like this, cold, full of rage, and mechanical. No, once he was flesh and blood, a Kaleesh warrior to be more precise. He had once been a warlord and conqueror, but that was not enough for him. It was never enough for him. He wanted more, always had. Long ago, he discovered an order of warriors who called themselves the Jedi.

The Jedi tapped into an energy field they called the Force, using it to enhance their physical strength and reflexes. That, however was not intrigued Grievous most. No, that was their mystical sword: the lightsaber. Unlike blades of metal, the lightsaber had the power to cut through virtually everything. Grievous went to the Jedi, but they did not see his power, his might. They claimed his anger and rage blinded his judgment, blinded him. Were they truly that ignorant? Anger and hate fueled a being to continue on when nothing else would. Moreover, they claimed he lacked a connection to the Force and thus could not become a Jedi.

Grievous made himself a promise on that day of rejection that if he could not use this Force, then he would train his body to perfection. There was only one problem: the Force was supernatural, beyond the understanding of mortal beings. Even if he were able to train himself to physical and mental perfection, he would still be no match for a Jedi Knight or even experienced Padawan, not even close.

That was when Count Dooku, Dark Lord of the Sith and student to Darth Sidious, entered the picture. The Count told Grievous that he could help him in his quest to become more than a Jedi. Dooku, however, warned him that certain 'alterations' were necessary if he wished to contend with the Order's finest. Grievous agreed to undergo any procedure necessary if it gave him the ability to destroy Jedi. After the surgery was completed, Grievous didn't even recognize himself. Two mechanical arm that looked devoid of any strength whatsoever had replaced his once muscular arms, while legs resembling those of an IG series droid, tall and slender, but incredibly strong, had replaced his legs.

What intrigued him most however was his new mask. It came to a sharp point where his jaw had once been, then slowly bowed out as it went higher. He also noticed that, to a certain extent, the mask resembled a human skull. He assumed that was intentional. Instead of teeth, the General had four tall, thin pieces of metal that ran from the bottom of his helmet to about where two fin-like attachments began.

Dooku began to train Grievous how to wield the lightsaber, pouring his knowledge of lightsaber combat into Grievous, both literally and figuratively. Grievous's brain had been programed to possess a knowledge of all seven Forms of lightsaber combat. The Count also told Grievous that his two arms could in fact separate into four, allowing him to wield four lightsabers at once, something not even most Jedi could do. Dooku told Grievous to destroy the Jedi using an unrelenting offense. _Overwhelm them_, Dooku would say. _Negate their defenses by using overwhelming force and unorthodox techniques._

Grievous took that knowledge to heart, killing many Jedi over the course of the Clone War. He had been bested by Jedi several times before, most notably when he was humiliated by the Jedi Master Kit Fisto, but he only ever feared three: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Anakin Skywalker, the last of which he had never even met. Obi-Wan's near perfect defensives negated Grievous's unrelenting advances, working Grievous into a frenzy and causing the accursed General Kenobi to keep Grievous on the defense, something the cyborg wasn't particularly good at. Grievous was designed to quickly overwhelm an enemy, not engage in prolonged combat.

Ahsoka Tano was a unique Jedi to say the least, wielding two lightsabers with the unorthodox reverse-grip of Shien. Grievous did not necessarily fear her now, for he had fought her twice before and she retreated both times, but he was truly shook him to his robotic core was the thought of what she could become if she reached her potential. Even though she was only a Padawan, and a young one at that, she had a skill level higher than that of most Jedi Masters. Grievous didn't want to think how powerful Ahsoka would be in a decade. Dooku himself had even commented on Tano's skill with the Force and with the blade several times before.

Anakin was one of the few Jedi Knights that Grievous hadn't faced before, although Skywalker's reputation spoke for itself. Skywalker possessed a ferocity and rage uncommon and discouraged for a Jedi. Reports of battles Skywalker engaged in told of his tactical prowess and unorthodox tactics. In fact, Skywalker had crossed lightsabers with Count Dooku, and nearly defeated him multiple times. Anakin's ability to fight Dooku, even though the Count had more than three times the experience was frightening to say the least. Grievous didn't want to think about Skywalker could do to _him_.

"Uh, sir," a B1 said. "The Jedi are here."

Grievous turned around and saw a green lightsaber cutting a circle in the thick durasteel door. The circle was sent flying by what Grievous assumed was a Force push, hitting a B1 in the chest.

"Ouch," the droid said.

Grievous growled at the incompetence of the droids he was forced to command. _These battle droids are expensive, _Dooku would say. If they were considered expensive, Grievous could not begin to imagine wat cheap battle droids looked like. Two Jedi walked in though the circle, one human, and one Togruta.

"The Hero with No Fear: Anakin Skywalker and Knight of Hope: Ahsoka Tano, I am pleased you have decided to come and greet me. Although I must admit, I expected someone with Skywalker's reputation to be a little… older."

"General Grievous, you're shorter than I expected," Anakin said.

"Jedi scum," Grievous growled.

"Now, no General, that's no way to treat your guests," Ahsoka said. "We've come not to fight, but to negotiate the terms for your surrender."

Grievous erupted in laughter, only to launch into a coughing fit. Once he finally stopped coughing, Grievous shook his arms' letting his black cape fall to the floor, grabbing and activating his four lightsabers, two green, two blue.

"I assume that means you don't want to negotiate," Anakin mused.

"You assume correctly, Jedi filth! Now face me!"

Anakin and Ahsoka activated their sabers. Grievous stuck all four sabers out in front of him, letting his robotic hands rotate 360 degrees, forming a seemingly impenetrable wall of defense. Anakin nodded, causing Ahsoka to extend her hand, sending the General back into one of the base's windows. Anakin made a pulling motion with his hand, drawing Grievous toward him. The moment before Anakin could impale Grievous, the cyborg used his mechanical foot to kick Anakin back. Grievous swung two of his lightsabers at the downed Anakin, only two have them blocked by Ahsoka.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys' play time, but I think the General would prefer a real challenge."

"That wouldn't be you," Grievous retorted.

Ahsoka smirked as she back stepped a four-armed swing from Grievous. The cyborg swung one saber at Ahoska's face, but the Togruta blocked it, just as Grievous knew she would. Using Ahsoka's predictability to his advantage, Grievous made a stabbing motion with his remaining three sabers, only for Ahsoka swing her shoto, the shorter lightsaber used by most Jar'kai users, stopping two of the three blades in their tracks. Ahsoka front flipped over the cyborg, working Grievous into a frenzy. He swung at her with two sabers, both spinning 360 degrees he sprinted at her. Ahsoka, however, redirected and parried each one of the General's frantic strikes with her perfectly executed Form III. It seemed those lessons with Master Kenobi had paid off.

Anakin got to his feet and ran toward Ahsoka and Grievous, extending his hand and yanking Grievous away with the Force. Grievous clanked on the metal floor, but got to his feet before Anakin could strike the killing blow.

"Kill them!" Grievous yelled to his droids as he took off running.

"Blast!" Anakin yelled. "We can't let him get away!"

"I'll hold off the droids! You go after Grievous!" Ahsoka yelled as she deflected several blaster bolts from the droids.

Anakin nodded and sprinted after Grievous, using the Force to enhance his speed.

Grievous scuttled on his six limbs out of the base and to his starfighter. _Things had not_ _gone as planned, _Grievous thought. Skywalker and Tano had proved far too powerful, and Tano, Grievous noted, had improved her already impressive skills, and not just improved, improved considerably even in the short time it had been since they last crossed blades. He flipped back up onto two legs and opened his fighter's cockpit.

"Going somewhere?" Anakin asked as he ran up to Grievous.

"I was, but I'll gladly take the few moments it will take me to rid this galaxy of you, Skywalker!"

Grievous coughed and reactivated his four sabers. Anakin smirked and charged Grievous, causing the cyborg to jump back in surprise. Grievous swung two of his four lightsabers at Anakin. The Jedi, however, reacted with inhuman speed, putting up his lightsaber and blocking the blades.

"Once I finish you off, Skywalker, I'll make quick work of your little Padawan!" Grievous taunted.

Anakin let his anger fuel him, using his rage-induced strength to push Grievous back, breaking the blade lock and causing the cyborg to stumble back, his metal feet clanking as he did. Anakin's mouth twisted into a snarl as he reared to the right and swung at Grievous, who just in time put up two of his sabers, halting Anakin's advance.

"You cannot defeat me, Skywalker! I have toppled nations! I have slain kings! I have murdered legends! My name has been feared by Jedi and cursed by widows! I drink the tears of clones! I bathe in the blood of Jedi!"

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

Grievous responded by rotating his mechanical hand, disarming Skywalker and kicking him square in the chest, sending the Jedi flying back. Anakin used the Force to attempt to redraw his lightsaber, only for Grievous to send him back with a cybernetic punch to the face. Grievous picked Anakin up by the throat and hurled Anakin towards the lava, only for Skywalker to be frozen in place, causing Grievous to turn around to see Ahsoka Tano, her hand outstretched.

"Perfect timing, Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"It seems the two of you have been having a good time," Ahsoka said, a smirk on her face.

Grievous growled and ran at Ahsoka, who used the Force to put Anakin back on solid ground. Ahsoka activated her green sabers and intercepted two sabers aimed at her stomach and two more aimed at her legs, causing Grievous to growl in frustration. The cyborg swung wildly at her, blades going in complete disorder. She blocked three aimed at her head, redirected one at her stomach, dodged two at her arm, parried one at her leg, and back stepped a kick from Grievous.

"Die, Jedi filth!"

Anakin sprinted to Grievous, causing the cyborg to stop his unrelenting advance on Ahsoka. Grievous blocked a heavy over-handed strike aimed at his head from Anakin with two blades and a spinning attack from Ahsoka aimed at his legs, causing him to contort in ways unnatural, even for a cyborg. He used his superior strength to break the blade lock, causing the two Jedi to stumble back and giving him the time to press a button on his wrist. The base's doors opened, three MagnaGuards sprinting out.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, Jedi slimes!"

Grievous scuttled to his shuttle, taking off and leaving Anakin and Ahsoka to deal with the MagnaGuards.

"No!" Anakin yelled.

He lifted a MagnaGuard with the Force, crushed it, and threw into the river of lava, while Ahsoka sprinted at the two remaining droids. They swung at her in tandem with their electrostaffs, but Ahsoka blocked both staffs with one of her two lightsabers, giving Anakin the time to lift the droids and crush them with the Force.

"Blast! I can't believe Grievous got away, again."

"I know. I'm just as frustrated as you are, Anakin. He's running and hiding like the coward he is."

"I guess you're right. I just can't believe he escaped again."

"I'll contact Obi-Wan and tell him the mission was a failure," Ahsoka said, a frown on her face.

"Alright."

Ahsoka retrieved a holoprojector, turned it on, and saw a small blue image of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Hello there," Kenobi said. "I take it General Grievous has been destroyed."

"I'm sorry to report that General Grievous has escaped, Master," Ahsoka said. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, that's quite alright. Grievous has escaped my grasp many times before. Don't worry. We'll catch him soon enough."

"I just hope that we can end this war quickly," Anakin said. "The sooner the better. Every day this war continues, more and more beings die."

"I know the feeling," Kenobi said. "I sense the war is drawing to a close. It will all be over soon."

"I hope so."

"Don't worry. The next time Grievous rears his cybernetic head, we'll be ready for him."

"Thank you, Master."

"Oh, don't mention it, Anakin. For now, come back to the temple so we can begin coordinating our next attack."

"Alright," Anakin responded. "May the Force be with you."

"May the Force be with you, old friend."

Kenobi ended the transmission.

"I guess we're going back to the temple," Ahsoka mused.

"It seems so, Sword of the Jedi."

"Very funny."

The two Jedi climbed back into their interceptors and jumped to hyperspace

2

Battle for Coruscant

Anakin and Ahsoka's ships dropped out of hyperspace to the planet of Coruscant. The two Jedi landed their ships at the front of their sacred temple. Anakin leaped out of the cockpit, followed by Ahsoka. Anakin led the way back up the temple steps, the same steps he had almost lost Ahsoka on merely a few months ago. Fortunately, for Anakin, Ahsoka decided to stay with the Order. The massive golden doors open before the two Jedi, allowing them to walk back into the security of their temple.

"Are we going to the Council Chambers?" Ahsoka asked.

"I believe we are."

They walked to the turbolift leading to the Council Chambers. As the doors slid shut, Anakin reminisced back to when he and Obi-Wan would once go up this same turbolift to meet with the Council. Anakin had grown so much since then, partially because of his responsibilities as a Jedi General in the Grand Army of the Republic, but more so the that, his responsibilities to train Ahsoka. Ahsoka had grown, yes, but so had Anakin, yet another reason he could not bear to loose Ahsoka. She had helped him become who he was today, the man the Republic and the Jedi Order viewed as their savior, but Anakin knew he could not be that man without Ahsoka Tano in his life. The doors opened, allowing Anakin and Ahsoka to walk inside the Council Chamber.

"Ah, Anakin, Ahsoka. You ae just in time," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin took a seat beside Obi-Wan, leaving Ahsoka the only one standing.

"Should I leave the Chambers?" Ahsoka asked, knowing the Council Chambers was reserved for Masters only.

"No. Stay with the Masters you will. As Sword of the Jedi special privileges you have."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Now, let's get down to business," Obi-Wan said. "General Grievous is still at large, as is Count Dooku. If we kill them, we kill the Confederacy."

"How do you purpose we do that?" Plo Koon asked.

"I sense the Confederacy is about to do something drastic, unpredicted. We will wait for them to come to us. Every time we've gone after Grievous or Dooku they've managed to escape, but if they come to us, we will have to opportunity to pounce, capturing, or killing both of them."

"A simple, yet effective plan Master Kenobi has. Go after them we will not. In the past failed us every time that method has."

"I agree," Koon said.

"As do I," Windu put in.

"Settled it is. Dismissed you all are."

Anakin, Kenobi, and Ahsoka walked out of the chambers and into the turbolift.

"_She will die, you know_," a voice in Anakin's head said. _"These weak willed Jedi cannot save your darling wife."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone who wants your life to be fulfilled and I know how much you love her."_

"_No. You're not real. You're just some figment of my imagination."_

"_Far from it, my friend."_

"_I'm not listening to this."_

"_And you wife will pay the price for your arrogance."_

"What do you think, Anakin?" Kenobi asked, bring Anakin's attention back into the moment.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I was just discussing with Ahsoka if my decision to wait for Grievous was a good one."

"If you want my input, I think we should continue our hunt for Grievous," Anakin said.

"Why didn't you say so until now?" Kenobi asked.

"I was thinking of something else."

"That isn't like you," Ahsoka commented. "You're always focused."

Anakin smiled to himself.

"It seems not."

The turbolift stopped, its doors opening and allowing the three Jedi to walk into the main room of the temple. Anakin looked at one of the temple's many windows. It was getting late.

"It's getting late," Ahsoka said, appearing to read Anakin's mind. "I best get to sleep. This war's really exhausted me."

"I know the feeling, Ahsoka," Anakin said.

"I agree," Kenobi said. "I'll be going to bed as well. Goodnight, you two."

Anakin nodded. Obi-Wan walked off, leaving only Anakin and Ahsoka standing in the wide-open room.

"Goodnight, Anakin," Ahsoka said with a gentle reassurance in her smooth and soothing voice. "Don't worry. We'll get Grievous and Dooku soon enough."

"Goodnight, Ahsoka."

The two Jedi parted ways, Ahsoka returning to her quarters and Anakin sneaking out of the temple to reunite with his wife Padme' in her apartment.

The _Invisible Hand_, capitol ship of General Grievous dropped out hyperspace to Coruscant. The Count's predictions had been spot on, again. The Jedi had felt nothing. Grievous jumped in his fighter and flew into Coruscant's atmosphere. This plan was bold to say the least, but if all went according to plan, the Republic would be at the Confederacy's mercy. Grievous had been sent to capture Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. Grievous landed his personal starfighter, the _Soulless One_, on the landing platform close to the Senate building.

He leaped out of his shuttle to see two clones walking his way.

"Look!" one clone exclaimed. "It's Grievous! Blast him!"

Grievous activated his sabers and sprinted to the clones, deflecting every one of their panicked shots. When he reached them, he front flipped, clamming his metal foot into one clone's head and lifting the other high in the air.

"Any last words?"

"You," the clone gasped. "You don't know the cost of your betrayal."

Grievous threw him to the ground and crushed him with his robotic foot. He kicked the doors open and walked inside.

"Sir!" a clone yelled. "General Grievous has infiltrated the building!"

"Oh, this is not good," Chancellor Palpatine said.

"Lock down the building!" the clone yelled into his comlink.

Grievous sprinted at ten clones, deflecting all of their shots to the ground. He leaped high in the air, causing the clones to look up, but it was too late for them. Grievous hit the ground, crushing two clones beneath his feet. Five clones grabbed his leg and began pulling him to the ground while their clone brothers began shooting the droid General, but his cyborg body bore the punishment.

"Kill him!"

"You fool! You can't take away my strength!" Grievous yelled as he tossed the clones aside like the insects they were.

A clone reared his hand back to punch Grievous, but he was sent flying back by a kick from Grievous.

"You can't take away my pride!" Grievous yelled as he impaled a clone. "I will not be denied my victory!"

Grievous got back to his feet and ran to the Chancellor's office.

"Grievous has killed our security, sir."

"We can only hope my guards can deal with him," Palaptine said.

Grievous saw five red-robed guards wielding pikes of some kind.

"Surrender, Grievous!" a guard yelled.

"You fool! You should be begging for mercy! No Jedi is here to save your pathetic lives! No savior will come for you!"

Grievous activated and began to rapidly spin two of his sabers and strode confidently towards the guards. The guards held their pikes in a defensive position, what good that would do them. Grievous yelled and sprinted to the guards. One guard thrust his pike at Grievous, only for the cyborg to grab it, yank it out of his hand, and impale him through the chest. Grievous impaled two more guards with his sabers. He grabbed the last guard standing and crushed his throat.

"Oh, no," Palpatine said as he saw a circle being cut by what he knew all too well were lightsabers.

The circle was sent flying back by a kick from Grievous.

"Greetings, Chancellor."

"General Grievous," Palpatine growled. "You are trespassing on Republic ground and will be punished accordingly."

Grievous burst into laughter.

"Look around, Chancellor Palpatine. I have butchered your pathetic excuses for guards and you are utterly at my mercy. Now tell you dogs to stand down and come with me."

"Do as he says," Palpatine said to the clones.

The clones lowered their weapons and Palpatine got out of his chair and walked to Grievous.

"That's better," Grievous said. "Now let's get you to a safe place. Count Dooku is eager to meet you."

"I'm sure he is."

"So let's get things straight," Anakin said. "We've received word from our spies on Mandalore that Darth Maul has been spotted and now we're sending two Jedi to deal with him."

"Correct," Kenobi affirmed. "We're putting which two Jedi will be going to a vote."

Small displays on the Council chair popped up, giving the Jedi the choice of the twelve Jedi Masters on the Council. Anakin knew for sure whom he would pick: Plo Koon and Quinlan Vos. Koon was known throughout the Order for his ability to remain unflappably calm in any situation and Vos was a Jedi who specialized in undercover missions, primarily due to his roguish tendencies and his ability to play the part of a smuggler or bounty hunter, allowing him to gather information without the enemy even knowing it.

For Obi-Wan, the choice was clear: Kit Fisto and Mace Windu. Kit, unlike most Jedi, possessed an easygoing personality, allowing him to keep a level head in almost any situation and Windu was a unique duelist to say the least, specializing in a variant of the seventh Form of lightsaber combat. His Form allowed him to channel the darkness of his opponent through himself, let it flow through him, and send it back out at his enemy, a skill that would come in useful against Maul, a former Sith Lord and master of the dark side.

"In the results are," Yoda reported. "For this mission selected Masters Fisto and Vos are."

_Well_, Anakin said to himself. _At least one of my choices has been selected, that being Vos. Although, I supposed Kit would do just as well as Plo. They both have similar enough personalities. _

_Ah_, Obi-Wan thought. _It seems one_ _of my choices made the cut. Although I suppose Vos will do just as well as Windu._

"Settled then it is. Leave in the morning Masters Vos and Fisto will. Dismissed you are.

"I sense something's troubling you," Anakin said as he and Obi-Wan boarded the lift.

"Oh, it's nothing. Hearing the name Maul brings back some rather unpleasant memories. A few years back, while I was on Mandalore, Maul killed my… close friend Satine Kryze."

"Oh, I remember. I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault," Kenobi said. "I failed her."

"Hey, you did all you could. Satine knew that."

"Thank you, Anakin. You're a good man."

"You taught me what I know."

"Oh, don't try to flatter me," Kenobi said sarcastically.

Anakin chuckled at that.

"I know better than to try and flatter you."

Just as Kenobi was about to make another smart remark, his comlink buzzed.

"Yes?"

"Chancellor Palpatine has been captured by General Grievous and Count Dooku and needs rescuing. He has managed to send a transmission. He believes that General Skywalker and Commander Tano will be able to defeat Dooku," a clone said over the com.

"I'm on my way."

"What was that?" Anakin asked.

"The Chancellor has been captured and needs our help. Get Ahsoka we'll need her help."

"On it," Anakin said.

A pounding on the door awakened Ahsoka.

"Uh? What is it?"

"Time to get up Snips. The Chancellor has been captured."

Ahsoka quickly got out of bed and grabbed her sabers off her nightstand. Like most Jedi, she always wore her tunic and robes so she could always be ready for a fight.

"Let's go," Ahsoka said as she opened her door.

"My thoughts exactly."

"All is proceeding as you have foreseen, my master," Dooku said.

Palpatine smiled, his face not the kind, grandfatherly visage that he usually wore. No, that was not the true face of Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and Emperor of the soon to be Galactic Empire.

"Of course it is," Sidious said. Once again, his voice was not that of a kindly old man, but a raspy, hate-filled snarl.

"Is my place at your side still secure?"

"Of course it is, Darth Tyranus. You shall be the leader of a grand army of Sith. Together, you and I will achieve what my master never could."

Dooku glanced over at Sidious. He was shocked that Sidious had brought up Darth Plagueis. Sidious hardly ever mentioned his master to Dooku, and on the rare occasion when he did; it would be a cryptic response.

"My master, what shall I do with the Jedi?"

"Kill Kenobi and Tano. They are Skywalker's greatest weakness. Test Skywalker. Do not attempt to kill him, merely to gauge his power. If he manages to defeat you, I shall intervene and, if I deem necessary, reveal to him our plan."

"I still think Kenobi would be the better option. He's like a grandson to me. Qui-Gon was my apprentice and Kenobi was his."

"No. Kenobi lacks the inner rage required to become a Dark Lord of the Sith. He is too set in his ways."

"Skywalker lacks the control over his emotions. What use is power if that power cannot be focused?"

"We will train him to focus it."

"So Skywalker is to become my equal?"

"Eventually."

"The three of us will then rule the galaxy forever?"

"Yes."

"My lord, General Grievous is coming. I recommend you conjure your Force mask again."

Sidious focused his efforts on rebuilding the mask of Palapatine while Dooku stood aside. The doors slid open to reveal General Grievous, Supreme Commander of the Confederate Army.

"Not so tough without your Jedi are you?" General Grievous asked as he approached Palpatine.

"It appears not," the elderly man said.

Grievous managed to laugh between coughs.

"I would have killed you hours ago, but fortunately for you, I am under direct orders to leave you alive."

"Now, now, General, that's no way to treat our guest," Count Dooku, leader of the Separatist Alliance said.

"I just don't see the need to keep him alive."

"My master said to and that is reason enough."

Grievous growled and Dooku could not help but laugh at the General's ignorance to the fact that the man he so desperately wanted to kill was in fact Darth Sidious, Dooku's master.

"What's so funny?" Grievous all but growled.

"I have sensed the Jedi coming to rescue the Chancellor," Dooku lied.

"Which Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Ahsoka Tano."

"Ah, Skywalker and Tano. I wish to claim my vengeance against them. No one invades my base and gets away with it."

"First of all, it wasn't _your_ base, it is the Confederacy's, and second you must not let your bloodlust be your downfall, General. I have dealt with Skywalker before and he is not to be underestimated."

"I have fought Tano before and…"

"She held her own," Dooku interrupted.

"But she fled both times and when she comes here she'll have nowhere to run."

"And when assisted by Skywalker, you nearly lost your life. You should consider yourself fortunate to still be alive."

"She will die by my blades, my lord."

"She had better," Dooku said.

"They cannot hope to defeat our combined might."

"I hope you are correct, for both of our sakes.

Three Jedi starfighters jumped to the battle raging in the skies above the planet of Coruscant.

"This is where the fun begins," Anakin said.

"Indeed," Kenobi said. "Our mission is clear: Let the _Venators _weaken the _Invisible_ _Hand's _shields while we go in and rescue the Chancellor."

"Vulture droids incoming," Ahsoka said.

Twenty streamlined vulture droids flew toward the three Jedi. Five of the droids focused on Obi-Wan.

"Oh, great. It seems I'm their favorite," Obi-Wan said.

"Leave some for me," Anakin said.

"Oh, don't worry."

"Hold on. I'll get you out of this," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka fired at one of the droid fighters and drew their attention away from Obi-Wan. Three of the five began chasing Ahsoka. Her plan had worked. Ahsoka reached out with the Force to enhance her reflexes and reaction time. She was just as agile in her fighter as she was in lightsaber combat.

Seven vultures came flying at Anakin. He couldn't help but be disappointed by the fact that all twenty hadn't come after him. Seven fighters would only keep him occupied for a few moments. He constantly went in seemingly random directions, left, right up, down, left, up, down, right, up, right roll, another right roll, down, each motion lacked anything even remotely resembling form and style. Anakin knew the vultures' strengths, but also their weakness. Their droid brains were predictable and had a hard time identifying random motions. Anakin flew under two of the droids and destroyed them with his ship's blaster cannons.

"I'm running out of tricks here!" Obi-Wan said as the vulture droids began firing on his fighter.

Obi-Wan centered himself in the Force and let it guide his hand. Unlike Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan was not a naturally talented pilot. That was fine because the Force was his guide. He centered his sights on one of the droids attacking Ahsoka and blasted it out of the sky.

"Nice to see you're finally helping," Anakin said.

"Not everyone is a good a pilot as you are. Besides, flying is for droids! I'm not cut out for this sort of thing."

"You aren't wrong," Anakin said.

"Humility, Anakin. Humility is what you need," Obi-Wan said.

"Everything I know I learned from you."

"Ouch," Obi-Wan said.

Ahsoka destroyed three fighters on Obi-Wan's tail in rapid succession.

"Nice work, Snips," Anakin said.

"Thanks, Skyguy."

"How come you never gave me a nickname?" Obi-Wan asked.

"You just seemed too… serious for a nickname," Ahsoka said.

"Hey, I know how to have fun," Obi-Wan said.

"Oh," Ahsoka said.

"Don't act so surprised. Anakin got his adventurous and somewhat rebellious personality from me, you know?"

"Is that true, Skyguy?"

"To some extent, but Master Kenobi isn't quite as disobedient to the Council as I am, Snips."

"You say that like it's a good thing," Obi-Wan sighed.

"Well, rules are really just suggestions that people get mad at you if you don't listen to them."

"Sometime I wonder how I could have possibly trained you, Anakin. I'd think you'd hold at least some respect for the Council."

"Eh, what can you do?" Anakin asked as he destroyed yet another droid.

"Showoff," Kenobi said.

"Deactivate the droid fighters," Dooku said.

"What?" Grievous bellowed.

"Our fighters will not destroy the Jedi. We must do it ourselves."

"We will crush them and make them suffer," Grievous said.

"No we will not. These Jedi are special and deserve a quick death."

"They are our enemy!" Grievous yelled.

"Unlike you I have respect for my enemies. I do not care for brutalizing them for no reason at all and stealing their lightsabers as some kind of twisted trophy. Do as I say, Grievous."

"Can I at least launch the buzz droids to weaken their ships?"

"Fine."

Grievous laughed with a sadistic glee at the prospect of witnessing the buzz droids rip the Jedi's ships apart as he pressed a button on his gauntlet.

"Now, Jedi, prepare to become one with the Force!"

One of the droid fighters on Obi-Wan's tail launched a missile of some kind.

"Watch out, Master Kenobi. You've got buzz droids on your tail," Ahsoka said.

"Wonderful."

The missile split into dozens of circular objects that clung to Obi-Wan's ship. The droids activated and activated their deadly saws and began disabling his ship.

"Arfour, try to get those droids off!"

Arfour, Obi-Wan's astromech droid began to remove the buzz droids, only to have her dome ripped off by the buzz droids.

"Oh, that's not good."

"Don't worry. I'll help you out of this, Master," Anakin said.

"What? No! You and Ahsoka have a job to do. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving without you."

Anakin pulled his fighter beside Obi-Wan's and began ramming his wing against Obi-Wan's.

"Anakin, stop, or you're going to get us both killed!"

"You're right. That was a bad idea."

"Oh really?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Anakin, go get the Chancellor. I have an idea," Ahsoka said.

"Alright."

"I'm going to need you to remain calm and fly steady," Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, what are you doing?"

"Just think soothing thoughts."

Obi-Wan did that when his fighter was fired upon by… Ahsoka. Had she lost her mind? What had Anakin been teaching her?

"Ahsoka, what in blazes are you doing?"

"I'm trying to shoot the buzz droids off."

"Have you been very successful?"

"No, not really."

"Wonderful."

"I have a backup plan."

"Is it as good as your first one?"

"Very funny. I'm going to use the Force to pull the droids off of you and I'll destroy them with my laser cannons."

"Sounds fine to me."

Ahsoka centered herself in the Force and slowly began pulling the droids off Obi-Wan's badly damaged fighter to her. The second before the attached to her ship, she destroyed them with her laser cannons.

"See, that wasn't so bad."

"To you maybe. I'm not cut out for flying."

"Come on. Let's get back to Anakin."

Anakin pulled his Jedi interceptor into the _Invisible Hand's_ hanger and exited the cockpit.

"Hey!" a B1 yelled. "You're not supposed to be here!"

"That's Anakin Skywalker!" another B1 yelled. "Let's ask him for mercy! He's a Jedi, after all!"

Anakin smiled and swung his saber at the poor droid, cutting his head off. Three more B1s began firing at Anakin, but he carefully deflected their bolts back at them, knocking them down. Sometimes Anakin almost felt sorry for how incredibly helpless the droids were, but not really.

R2-D2 beeped.

"Yes, we're going to wait for Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

The little droid beeped again.

"I know those weren't my orders, but I'm not leaving them."

Just on que Obi-Wan and Ahsoka pulled into the hanger and leaped down to Anakin.

"Come on we have a Chancellor to save," Anakin said.

"Anakin, I thought I told you to go on without us," Obi-Wan said.

"You did, I just didn't listen."

"Fantastic."

"You're welcome, Master."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said as they ran off to save Palaptine. "When you call me Master, it implies you respect me to at least some extent."

"I do, just not enough to listen to you."

Obi-Wan sighed.

"They are here," Dooku said.

"Their lightsabers will make fine additions to my collection," Grievous said before erupting into another of his infamous coughing fits.

Dooku hated Grievous's habit of collecting the lightsabers of Jedi he would kill, for he himself was once a Jedi and although he was their enemy, he still had respect for the Jedi, some of the at least.

"Get ready. They are nearly here," Dooku said.

Just on que the armored door was flung from its place by a Force push by Anakin Skywalker.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said.

"General Kenobi, you are a bold one!"

"Hello again, General," Anakin said. "Try not to run off on us like the coward you are. I hope that's not too much to ask."

"Anakin, we have a job to do. Please try not to upset him."

"Always the negotiator," Anakin remarked.

"Skywalker! This time I will destroy you once and for all, along with your annoying Padawan!"

"That plan really worked the first time, didn't it?" Ahsoka asked.

Grievous's only response was a growl.

"Your swords, please. We wouldn't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor," Dooku said. "Young Skywalker, I have been expecting you. Lord Sidious foretold of you coming here."

"My powers have doubled since we met on Geonosis, Count," Skywalker said with his usual confidence.

"Twice the pride, double the fall."

"We're going to have to ask you to hand over the Chancellor," Ahsoka said.

"We'll only ask nicely once," Obi-Wan said.

Grievous answered by activating his four sabers, two green, and two blue. Dooku likewise activated his crimson saber.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord," Palaptine said.

"Chancellor Palaptine, Sith Lords are our speciality," Kenobi said.

The three Jedi charged Dooku and Grievous. Anakin and Kenobi went for Dooku and Ahsoka went for Grievous.

"You cannot hope to destroy me, child!" Grievous yelled.

Ahsoka said nothing to that as she blocked Grievous's spinning lightsabers. She leaped around him sending him into a frenzy as he swung two sabers at Ahsoka, but she dodged them, only for Grievous to swing the other two at her. Grievous's blades locked with hers. He began to spin his two free sabers and just before he impaled her, Ahsoka leaped out of the way.

"Most impressive," Grievous said.

Ahsoka blocked two more strikes from the cyborg. She caught one of his blades with her own, using the opportunity to slide her saber down to Grievous's hand and remove it. Grievous spun his sabers to create a defensive wall around himself, but Ahsoka unleashed a Force push that sent the General flying.

"It seems this will be over quicker than I thought," Ahsoka taunted.

Grievous got to his feet, thrusting his three remaining lightsabers at Ahsoka, but the little Togruta was faster, dodging the cyborg's sabers. Ahsoka redirected two of Grievous's blades, slashing upwards and pushing Grievous back with a Force push. Grievous was sent flying back, but he stuck his saber blades into the ground, slowing him down. The cyborg flipped to his feet and sent Ahsoka flying back with a kick, sending the Togruta to the ground. Grievous cackled and sprinted at Ahsoka. The Togruta, however, lifted her lightsabers to block Grievous's. She flipped back to her feet, only for Grievous to kick her in the back, knocking her back down.

"Now you will die Jedi slime!"

Ahsoka sent Grievous back with a Force push, the cyborg, however, expected this, and clamped his feet to the ship's metal floor. He then smashed one saber at Ahsoka, but she blocked it, exactly as Grievous knew she would. Grievous swung his other two sabers at Ahsoka, grazing her side.

"It would seem your defenses need some improvement."

"Hey, I still have all my limbs."

Grievous laughed and launched himself at Ahsoka. She formed an x with her sabers, placed her foot on the General's knee, leaped over the cyborg, and slashed him across the back, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm impressed."

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Your powers have grown, boy," Dooku said to Anakin.

"And yours have weakened considerably."

Dooku smirked as he stabbed at Anakin with the speed and grace of Form II. Obi-Wan reverted an attack aimed at his head, allowing Anakin to swing at Dooku with a heavy-handed overhead strike. The Count, however, blocked the attack and kicked Kenobi, causing the Jedi to stumble back a few paces and allowing Dooku to blast him back with a blast of Force lightning. Dooku pushed Anakin back with the Force and focused his attack on the downed Kenobi. The moment before Dooku plunged his blood red lightsaber into Kenobi, but Skywalker intercepted it.

"It seems I'm always coming to your rescue, old man," Anakin said.

"Oh, yes."

"Your banter sickens me," Dooku growled.

Anakin used his superior strength and youth to his advantage, forcing Dooku's blade upwards and allowing Obi-Wan to get to his feet. Dooku leaped back, giving himself some much-needed space. Anakin ran at Dooku, swinging high while Obi-Wan went low, but Dooku merely sidestepped both attacks and sent the Jedi back with a Force push. Anakin sprinted at Dooku and faked a right thrust, but in reality executed a left, catching the Count off guard, glancing him across the side.

Anakin hammered away at Dooku's defenses while Kenobi kept the Count distracted. Obi-Wan parried two thrusts aimed at his head. He sidestepped an attack from Dooku, giving Anakin the opportunity to backhand Dooku, knocking him to the ground. The Count made a gripping motion with his hand, catching Kenobi in a Force choke and flinging him backwards, knocking the Jedi out cold.

"That was a mistake," Anakin growled.

"Good. Give into your anger."

Anakin kept Dooku on the defensive, swinging at him with heavy overhead strikes. Dooku's Form II had one weakness: its lack of momentum. It was elegant and graceful but had trouble blocking strong offenses, one of Anakin's favorite techniques. Skywalker knew this and used it to his advantage. Dooku blocked each attack, but each movement of his blade seemed to age him a decade. He back peddled several paces, attempting to guide the duel to a location of his choosing. Anakin struck the Count's blade with a heavy over handed strike, sending the Sith Lord to the ground. Dooku blasted Anakin with Force lightning, sending the Jedi back, allowing the Count to get back to his feet. Anakin rushed at Dooku and with superhuman speed kicked the Count's face. Dooku used the momentum from Anakin's kick to gracefully backflip and land on his feet, but Anakin gave him no room to breeth. Dooku diverted two of Anakin's blows. If he couldn't meet Anakin head on he would guide his strikes away. Each strike from Anakin seemed to age Dooku a decade. He could not keep this up forever. He diverted two strikes from Anakin, but it was no use. Skywalker kicked Dooku to the ground once again. The Sith Lord scooted back to avoid Anakin's blade.

"You should have surrendered, Dooku."

"Surrender is not my way."

"You're right. Treason is."

Dooku leaped to his feet and stabbed at Anakin with quick, precise, and well-placed jabs of his saber. Anakin noticed a flaw in Dooku's technique and capitalized on it. He faked a right thrust and the Count fell for it. Anakin removed both of the Count's hands and caught his red lightsaber. Anakin formed an x with his sabers a centimeter away from Dooku's neck.

"Good, Anakin, good!" Palpatine said. "Kill him. Kill him now."

The look on Dooku's face betrayed him. The Count looked terrified, a look that was rarely seen on the face of Dooku. _Please_, Dooku seemed to mouth. _You promised_. Dooku's eyes darted from Anakin, to Palaptine, back to Anakin. Anakin had to admit it felt good to see the fear on Dooku's face. Dooku and his war had inspired fear in millions. What comes around goes around.

"I shouldn't. It isn't the Jedi way," Anakin said.

"Do it."

"Anakin, please," Dooku pleaded. "I'll do anything. I'll surrender my armies. I'll stand trial. I'll…"

Anakin moved his sabers and the Count's head went rolling.

"I shouldn't have done that. It isn't the Jedi way," Anakin said as he deactivated and tossed aside the Count's curved-hilt lightsaber.

"He was too dangerous to be left alive," Palpatine said. "We need to leave."

"Not before I help Ahsoka."

"She will keep Grievous distracted and give us a chance to escape."

"No. I'm helping her."

Anakin ran to his former Padawan and used the Force to yank Grievous away from her. He slammed the cyborg into the ship's window. The force of his throw cracked the transparasteel window.

"Nice try, Jedi."

Grievous slammed his fist on the window and climbed out into space, causing Anakin to growl in frustration.

"Thanks, Master," Ahsoka said.

"No problem, Snips."

Ahsoka heard moaning and saw Obi-Wan getting off the ground.

"Master Kenobi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Wait, what about Dooku and Grievous?"

"Anakin killed Dooku and Grievous escaped."

"It seems Grievous is running like a coward, again," Obi-Wan said.

"We need to leave," Palpatine repeated.

"I agree," Anakin said.

Anakin sat down in the pilot's chair, looking over the ship's instruments.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" Kenobi asked.

"Sure. I think."

"Oh, how _very _reassuring."

"Just relax."

"I am perfectly relaxed," Obi-Wan said.

"Just trust Anakin," Ahsoka said with a smug smile on her face. "He knows what he's doing. Right?"

"I know exactly what I'm doing."

"That went well," Obi-Wan said.

"What did?"

"The mission, of course."

"I can never tell if you're being sarcastic or serious," Anakin said.

"I'm being completely serious. Dooku is dead and the Chancellor is safe."

"But Grievous got away," Anakin said.

"We'll find Grievous. I guarantee it."

"I sure hope so."

"Wait, why are we here?" Ahsoka asked.

"I need to land the ship."

"Good luck," Kenobi said.

"I've landed ships more damaged than this one."

"But have you landed any ships bigger than this one?"

"No."

"My point exactly."

Anakin took the controls and began to angle the severely damaged ship downwards. The ship's hull slowly began to split apart, severing the back half.

"Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship," Kenobi said.

The _Invisible Hand_ breached the planet's atmosphere.

"I see a runway," Anakin said.

Five small patrol vehicles surrounded the ship. Anakin changed the ship's frequency.

"Fire support craft we need your help."

"Right away General Skywalker," the clone pilot said as he and his fellow pilots began to extinguish the burning ship.

Anakin slowed the _Hand_ down and it smacked down on the runway. The ship skidded several hundred meters before finally coming to a stop.

"Another happy landing!" Kenobi exclaimed.

"Not so bad if I do say so myself," Anakin said.

The three Jedi and Palpatine exited the _Hand_ and walked down to a several clone medics.

"Chancellor, are you alright?" a clone asked.

"I'm fine, soldier. Thank you."

"Shall we get you back home, sir?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes. I would like that."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Ahsoka landed their small shuttle by the Senate building on Coruscant. Anakin and Ahsoka set their eyes on a crowd of senators and photographers as they walked down the ramp.

"Are you not coming, Master?" Anakin asked as he turned around to see Obi-Wan remaining on the shuttle.

"Oh, no. I'm not brave enough for politics."

"You always say your allegiance is to the Republic, to democracy," Anakin said. "Ahsoka, why don't you go and keep the politicians occupied while I convince Master Not Brave Enough for Politics to come with us."

"No. I always like to see these little discussions between you and Master Kenobi. It's entertaining."

Anakin's face betrayed his shock at being disobeyed by his Padawan, former Padawan. He still couldn't believe Ahsoka was a Knight.

"Now you know how I feel when you disobey me," Obi-Wan said.

"I guess it's a trait passed on by Qui-Gon. The legacy of masters and apprentices that have followed in his steps always seemed to have a little rouge streak in them, but you seem like the odd one out when it comes to being a little rouge," Anakin said. "I wonder why that is. Care to enlighten me?"

"Might I remind you, it was Dooku that trained Qui-Gon."

"Dooku," Anakin growled.

"Anakin, it was you who killed Count Dooku and you rescued me and the Chancellor. You deserve your glorious day with the politicians," Obi-Wan said.

"Alright," Anakin sighed as he looked back at Obi-Wan. "But you owe me one, and not for saving your skin for the tenth time."

"_Ninth _time. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't…doesn't count."

"See you later, Master."

"Goodbye, old friend."

The shuttle took off, leaving Anakin, Ahsoka and Palpatine.

"I will go speak to the press. The two of you have had quite enough adventure for today," Palpatine.

"Well, Snips. I guess your work is done here."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stick around, Skyguy?"

Should Anakin tell her? Didn't Ahsoka deserve his trust? No. It was not a matter of trust. He only kept his marriage to Padme' a secret so that it could not be used against him. At least that was what he told himself.

"I should be fine."

"Alright."

Ahsoka turned to leave the second Anakin's eyes locked on his darling wife Padme' Amidala. He had to keep telling himself not to sprint to her. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. Anakin eventually made his way over to her, to Padme'. She leaped into Anakin's arms.

"Anakin!"

"I've missed you, Padme'," he said as he leaned in for a kiss, a kiss that Padme' readily returned.

"Anakin, I have news for you."

"What is it?"

"Ani, I'm pregnant."

Anakin was left speechless. Pregnant? This was not good. Well, it was good, wonderful in fact. Now just wasn't a very good time. Dooku was dead, yes, but Grievous was still at large, as was Darth Sidious."

"That's…that's wonderful."

"Anakin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. This baby is a blessing, Padme'."

Padme' smiled and pulled Anakin into a kiss.

3

Manipulations

"So let's get this straight," Kit Fisto said. "Our plan is to draw out and entrap Maul?"

"The ray shield is just if you can't beat Maul. But I'm assuming you're up to the task," Quinlan Vos, a Kiffar Jedi Master, said.

"With your help I should be fine. Just try to not fall behind."

"What, me? If anything it'll be me saving you."

"Keep telling yourself that," Kit said with his famous grin plastered across his green face.

"I will Master Smiles"

"What did you call me?" Kit asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, nothing," Vos said.

Kit laughed again at Vos' remark.

"Come on, Vos. We have a Sith to kill.

"Wait," Maul, former leader of Mandalore said. "I sense the betrayers, and two Jedi. Prepare for battle."

Maul's loyal Mandalorian followers began loading their blasters and repairing their armor and jetpacks. Not so long ago Maul had seized power by killing Pre Vizla, former ruler of Mandalore. However, for Vizsla's followers, the terrorists group known as Death Watch, Maul's murder of their leader pushed them over the edge. Maul defeated Vizsla in honorable combat. Apparently, the Death Watch didn't even respect its own customs and traditions. Bo-Katan, one of Vizsla's closest friends had lead the rebellion and deemed herself and her followers traitors. Maul had tried to hunt her down, but to no avail until now. He had received word that Katan and the Jedi had united to destroy him. Good, he liked a challenge.

"My lord, we have spotted two Jedi: Kit Fisto and Quinlan Vos," one of Maul's soldiers said.

"I've heard many a tale about these two. I was told that Fisto humiliated the famed General Grievous in lightsaber combat and that Vos held his own against the infamous Count Dooku. This will be a difficult task indeed."

"They are here, my lord."

"Open the doors and destroy them!" Maul yelled.

Fisto and Vos had arrived at Maul's base, an Old Republic era base the Mandalorians used during their war with the Jedi, and were greeted by massive doors opening and several dozen Mandalorians wearing red and black armor and jetpacks rushing out. Fisto deflected several blaster bolts from a Mandaloian with his emerald lightsaber while Vos used the Force to pull two Mandolorians into the blade of his saber.

"Vos…" Fisto began.

"Hey, they attacked first. "

"You aren't wrong," Kit laughed.

Kit Force pushed two Mandos into Bo-Katan's line of fire. Katan began shooting her former brothers and sisters of Death Watch while Kit held them in place.

"A rather heartless move for a Jedi!" a loud hate filled voice yelled.

"Maul," Vos spat.

"Greetings Masters Fisto and Vos. Surrender. You are outnumbered and my men are better equipped. I respect the two of you and the power you wield enough that I will grant you a quick death."

"On the contrary, we have more Force-wielders and soldiers who are fighting for a cause they believe in. If anything it is you who should be surrendering," Fisto said.

"Did you rehearse that?" Vos asked. "Or was it just on your mind?"

"Very funny, Vos."

"Kill them," Maul said as he activated his Darksaber.

Maul charged Fisto and slashed vigorously at the Jedi. Kit, however, blocked each attack with seemingly minimal effort.

"Your anger unbalances you. It makes you unfocused, amateurish, and sloppy."

Maul growled and began swing his saber even harder. Kit then went on the offensive. The aggression of his blows did not match the look of peace and tranquility on his face. Maul diverted two heavy swings from Kit, guiding them both to the ground and using Kit's lowered guard to his advantage, Maul backhanded Kit, sending the Jedi back.

"That hurt."

With some sort of mad grin on his face, Kit slashed up, down, right, left and it took everything Maul had to block the attacks. Maul quickly back stepped two quick thrusts from Kit. Maul swung at Kit, and Kit at Maul, forcing a blade lock. It was now a test of strength. A test Maul won. Maul used his greater strength to push Fisto to the ground.

"It seems you are the one who is unfocused and sloppy," Maul said.

Kit said nothing, merely smiled. The moment before Maul's saber removed Kit's head from his body, the green blade of Vos blocked it.

"As annoying as he is I need Kit alive," Vos said.

Maul growled in frustration as his attention was now on Vos. The Kiffar Jedi leaped around Maul using his acrobatic Form IV. Vos front flipped over a left swing and attempted to slash Maul across the back. Maul, however, had other ideas, quickly spinning around blocking Vos' saber with his own. Vos thrust his saber at Maul, but the Zabrak diverted it upwards, leaving Kit venerable to an attack, an advantage Maul sieged, thrusting his Darksaber at Vos, onlt to be frozen in place and yanked away by what he assumed was a Force pull from Fisto. Kit sprinted at Maul, his head tentacles trailing behind him. Using Maul's distraction, Kit swiftly kicked Maul's stomach and removed his hand.

"I'm impressed," Maul said through ragged breaths.

"You're beaten, Maul," Vos said.

"We'll let Katan deal with you," Fisto said.

Two clones walked up behind Maul and place handcuffs on the Zabrak's wrists.

"Get up, Maul!" one of the clones yelled although his helmet muffled his voice.

"You!" a very familiar female voice yelled.

"Hello Katan," Maul said.

Katan pulled out her twin blasters and shot Maul's leg, causing the Zabrak to cry out in pain.

"Oh, that hurts doesn't it? Good, because that's just a fraction of the pain Pre Vizsla felt when you murdered him."

"I believe you mean defeated him in honorable combat," Maul remarked.

Katan shot his other leg.

"One more word and your sore legs will be the last of your concerns," Katan growled.

The two Jedi began walking back to the LAAT gunship.

"You're welcome," Vos said.

"Oh, that?" Kit asked. "Thanks, I guess."

"You guess? I saved your life. I'll never understand you, Kit."

"I have that effect on people."

"Come on we have to get back to the temple."

Death. Pain. Despair. Hopelessness. She was screaming in agony. Her death was near.

"You cannot save her," the dark said. "All is lost."

Anakin Skywalker woke with a start. He looked over to his side. Good. She was safe. She was alight. His darling wife Padmé was safe. He got out bed, put a robe on, and walked outside.

What did this… dream, no… these visions mean? Would his wife really die? Or was the vision supposed to be symbolic? He couldn't tell. He'd had visions like this before, visions of his mother. He saw and felt her suffering and agony. When he finally found her, it was too late. He had failed her. He had let his beloved mother die. He had failed her. The Tusken Raiders who killed her felt Anakin's rage and fury that night. He killed, no, butchered them. They were animals and he slaughtered them like animals. He listened to the visions too late once. He would not be so careless this time.

This was not the first time something like this had happened. The first time was a few days ago when he, Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan had just left a meeting with the Jedi Council. At first, he thought nothing of it, chalking it up to his imagination, but when it happened a second time, he couldn't ignore it.

"What is it? A soft and somewhat tired voice asked.

Anakin turned around to see his wife Padmé.

"Nothing."

"I can tell when something's bothering you, Anakin. What is it?"

"I've had a vision."

"What did you see?"

"It was only a dream."

"Anakin, I need you to tell me."

Anakin was silent for a long moment.

"You die in childbirth."

"And the baby?"

"I'm not sure."

"Was the vision like the one of your mother?"

"Yes."

"Come inside, Anakin. Let's go back to sleep."

"I won't let this one become real. I promise you this: I _will _save you. I refuse to let you die."

"Come inside," Padmé repeated.

Anakin did so.

"I need your help, son," Palpatine said.

"My help? With what?"

"I am appointing you to be my personal representative on the Jedi Council."

"I am honored your Excellency, but I am already on the Council."

"I beg your pardon."

"I was recently granted the rank of Master by the Council."

"I'm so very proud of you, my boy! It seems they are finally realizing how gifted you truly are. They see now what I have always seen: a man with the potential to become the most powerful Jedi Knight ever."

"I'm flattered Excellency, but the Jedi do not seek power for power's sake. We seek it to help those who cannot help themselves."

"Of course, my apologies. Jedi philosophy isn't exactly my strong suit."

"It's quite alright, Chancellor."

"I will see you soon, my boy."

"Goodbye, Chancellor."

This would not do, Palpatine thought as Anakin left the room. When had Skywalker been promoted to the rank of Master? How would Palpatine turn him? He would find a way. He always had.

"Very disturbing this attempt by Palpatine to appoint Anakin to the Council it is," Yoda said.

"I told him I was already a Master and on the Council. He dropped it after that, but I felt disappointment from him," Anakin said.

"So he wanted you on the Council, but for us not to have put you there," Obi-Wan said as he stroked his beard.

"That's what I believe."

"We'll wait for Masters Fisto and Vos to return before we discuss this in more detail," Mace Windu said. "For now we have a mission for you and your former Padawan. We've received word that General Grievous has fled to Utapau. Hunt down and destroy him."

"Good luck, Anakin," Plo Koon said.

"Hopefully we'll be able to destroy him this time," Anakin said.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookies?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked for seemingly no reason at all.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Anakin asked.

"Kashyyyk is a very important planet to the Republic and we've received word that the droid army is planning an attack. It is critical we send a strike team there immediately," Mace Windu said.

"He's right," Kenobi said. "It is a system we cannot afford to lose."

"Lead the attack personally I will," Yoda said. "Good relations with the Wookies I have. Accept my help they will."

"I'll come along," Obi-Wan said. "You'll need all the help you can get."

"Settled it is. To Utapau Anakin and Ahsoka will go to destroy General Grievous and to Kashyyyk Obi-Wan and I will go."

"Thank you Masters," Anakin said as he left the room.

"This is not good," Obi-Wan said, stroking his beard.

"Indeed. Very troubling this move by Chancellor is."

"I'm going to have a little chat with the Chancellor about this," Windu said.

The _Venator_-class Star Destroyer _Returning Victory, _personal flagship of Anakin Skywalker, jumped out of hyperspace to the planet of Utapau. Alongside it jumped _Sword of the Jedi, _Ahsoka Tano's personal flagship. The two ships landed at the reported Separatist base. Anakin and Ahsoka along with the 501st and a small portion of the 212th walked out of the two _Venators._

"Listen up. We are here for Grievous. We need the intel he has about the whereabouts of the leaders of the Confederacy," Anakin said. "If possible capture him alive. If not blast him to pieces."

"The clones will engage the battle droids while Anakin and I deal with Grievous."

"Any questions?" Anakin asked.

The clones remained silent.

"Good."

Anakin and Ahsoka lead the way toward the base inside of one of Utapau's massive sinkholes. The two Jedi used their powers in the Force to leap to the top of the base's structure and spy on Grievous from above, while the clones used their ascension cables. Anakin spotted Grievous talking with some of the Confederacy's leaders.

"What shall we do with the death of Dooku?" one of the Confederacy's leaders asked.

"I am your leader now," Grievous growled.

"What gives you authority? Why should we?"

He was cut off by Grievous's metal hand gripping his throat and squeezing it with his cybernetic strength.

"Any more questions?" Grievous asked as he let the body of his victim drop. "Good."

Anakin and Ahsoka jumped down in unison.

"Hello there," Anakin said.

"General Skywalker, you are a bold one!" Grievous barked. "Stand back," he said to his droids. "I will deal with these Jedi slimes myself."

"Your move," Ahsoka said.

"You fools! I have been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

Grievous's two arms split into four.

"Attack!"

Anakin and Ahsoka activated their sabers. Grievous began to spin his four sabers at impossibly fast speeds. Anakin slammed his saber at Grievous, stopping the cyborg in his tracks. Ahsoka blocked an attack aimed at Anakin's head with one of her twin green sabers. Anakin hammered away at Grievous and it took all the cyborg had to block each furious assault, his hands rotating rapidly to repel each attack. Though she wasn't as powerful as her master, Ahsoka Tano was no joke. She leaped around Grievous with her perfectly executed Form IV. The Togruta blocked two of Grievous's sabers while Anakin blocked the other two.

Grievous focused his attention on Tano. She blocked five furious attacks with one blade. Grievous formed an x with two of his four sabers, catching Ahsoka's blade, allowing Grievous to swing his two free sabers at Tano, but the Jedi was faster, using her reflexes to dodge the would be death blow. Ahsoka slashed upwards with her two sabers, forcing Grievous to block with two of his own. Ahsoka used the blade lock to her advantage, drawing her hand back and unleashing a Force push that nearly shot Grievous through the ceiling. Anakin used the cyborg's distraction to his advantage, cutting off one of Grievous's legs.

"I'm impressed," Grievous said as he fell to the ground.

"That isn't the half of our power," Ahsoka said.

Grievous transformed into something resembling a crab and scuttled away, although his speed was severely hampered due to his missing leg, forcing him to put more weight than he preferred on his arms and one remaining leg to keep balance.

"After him!" Anakin shouted.

Rex heard his comlink beep.

"What is it General?"

"We have Grievous in our sights and he's headed your way! Be ready!"

"Yes sir! You heard him, boys, prep the artillery!"

"Yes sir," the clones said.

A small team of clones began assembling military grade turbolaser cannon capable of crippling _Venator_-class Star Destroyers. It would utterly decimate Grievous. Sure enough, Grievous came scuttling out at the clones on all of his many limbs.

"Fire!" Cody yelled.

The clones did so. The first few blasts from the turbolaser Grievous managed to scuttle away from, but the third one glanced him and sent him flying. Grievous finally came to a stop only to have countless blaster rifles pointed at him.

"Surrender, Separatist scum!" a clone yelled.

"You fools do not know what you're dealing with!" Grievous yelled.

"Come on you…"

The clone was cut off; or rather, his head was, by a lightsaber swing from Grievous.

Grievous kicked a clone back with his one remaining leg and scuttled away again.

"After him!" Rex yelled.

Anakin's comlink buzzed.

"I'm sorry sir; but we failed to capture Grievous."

"It's alright Rex, just focus on the incoming droids. Ahsoka and I can deal with Grievous."

"Do you need transportation?" Rex asked.

"No, I think we're good. We found a new friend."

"I'm not following."

"Ahsoka noticed a lizard of some kind. It seemed domesticated and one thing leads to another and now we are riding a giant lizard chasing after a cyborg."

"Did that sound as absurd in your head as it does out loud?" Rex asked.

"Pretty much."

Anakin shut off his comlink and chased after Grievous.

"Here they come!" Rex yelled.

Hundreds, perhaps thousands of battle droids came running toward Rex and his men.

"Light 'em up!" Rex yelled.

The clones opened fire with their DC-15 and DC-15LE blaster rifles while the droids let loose with their own weapons.

"Destroyers!" a clone yelled.

Five Destroyer droids rolled up to join their droid brothers, propping themselves up and firing at the clones. Destroyers were not like normal battle droids. They had the ability to curl up in a ball to wheel back and forth, but their greatest strength was their shield generator. The shield was incredibly durable and could hold up to minutes of blasterfire without skipping a beat. They did have one weakness, however: the shields could only stop energy-based attacks, not physical objects.

"Grenades!" Rex yelled.

A clone brought Rex five grenades.

"Cover me!" Rex said.

"You heard him, men!" Cody yelled.

Rex put himself in the middle of the blasterfire, but he had no fear. He knew his men would protect him. He rolled one of the grenades toward the Destroyer nearest to him. The grenade penetrated the shield and the droid went up in flames. Rex dodged a few blaster shots from the B1 battle droids and rolled the rest of his grenades toward the remaining Destroyers.

The clones fired at the droids, slowly draining their numbers, but the droids would not go down without a fight. Several B2 droids were deployed. The B2s were silver hulking monsters that stood about the height of a full-grown Wookie and were capable of killing even Jedi. One B2 marched on to the battlefield and began mowing down clones left and right before Cody destroyed it. The massive AT-TE walkers the Republic brought along destroyed another two B2s.

Grievous had finally reached his shuttle. He crawled up its cockpit and began prepping the engines. The cyborg heard a loud screaming noise, presumably from an animal of some kind. At first it was faint, but it slowly growing louder and louder. Grievous turned his head to see Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano riding in on some reptilian creature. The beast stopped and the Jedi leapt off, landing in front of Grievous's ship.

"It's over Grievous! You can't possible fight both of us and it doesn't help that you're missing a leg," Anakin said.

Grievous said nothing, but he did press a small button on his metal wrist.

"Uh, we've got trouble," Ahsoka said. "Four MagnaGuards incoming."

"Ahsoka get Grievous and I'll deal with the MagnaGuards."

Ahsoka nodded and set after Grievous. Grievous scuttled out of his ship the second before Ahsoka reached the cockpit. While on all his three remaining arms and one remaining leg, Grievous activated one of his lightsabers and cut off the leg of one of his own MagnaGuards. Grievous grabbed the leg and scuttled back to his ship.

"Stand still you little weasel," Ahsoka grumbled.

Grievous came to a sudden stop and kicked Ahsoka's face with his one remaining leg and scuttled back to his ship. Once he reached his ship, Grievous peeked around the ship's corner. Good, he thought. Tano was knocked out. He began to attach the MagnaGuard's leg to his stump of one. The MagnaGuards' parts had been designed specifically to be compatible with Grievous's own. He finally got the leg attached and just in time, Ahsoka was waking up.

Anakin sidestepped an electrostaff from one of the MagnaGuards. He blocked the frantic swings of the other droid with his blue lightsaber. Using the acrobatic Form IV, he leaped over the droid and severed it in half at the waist. He the used the Force to lift the other droid and slam it into the ground. Anakin looked over at Ahsoka and ran over to her.

"Ahsoka, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Anakin. Don't worry."

"Oh, you should be worried," Grievous said.

"I see you've replaced the leg I cut off," Anakin said.

"It'll take more than that to stop me!"

Grievous put his three remaining sabers in front of him and began spinning them rapidly in front of him in an attempt to create a defensive wall. Anakin could sense Grievous's anxiety and worry. Anakin nodded to Ahsoka and the two went in opposite directions. Ahsoka thrusted her sabers at Grievous's left side and Anakin slammed his at Grievous's right. Ahsoka managed to cut off one of Grievous's hands while Anakin slashed Grievous across the chest, allowing the two Jedi to use the Force to throw Grievous into the ground.

"It's over Grievous!" Anakin yelled.

Grievous propped himself up and lunged at Anakin, knocking Anakin to the ground. The droid General barely moved a couple meters when Ahsoka caught him with the Force and pulled him back. The second before Grievous reached her, Ahsoka activated one of her sabers and plunged it into Grievous's heart, if he had one.

"Wow," Anakin muttered. "That was aggressive."

"I learned everything I know from you."

"Ouch."

"Come on. Let's get back to the clones."

4

Order 66

"Sir, Mace Windu requests to see you," a clone trooper said to Palpatine.

"Let him in."

"Hello Chancellor. Thank you for meeting with me on such short notice."

"Oh, please, it's the least I could do after all the Jedi have done for me."

"I'll get right to the point. Anakin has informed the Council that you tried to appoint him to the Council without our authorization. Why?"

"I do apologize. You must forgive me. Jedi rules aren't exactly my strong suit. I never knew he was on the Council. If I did I would have congratulated him on it."

"Anakin said you seemed upset after you discovered he was on the Council

"Upset? Hardly, Anakin is like a son to me and I could not be more proud of him. I am pleased that the Council has finally recognized Anakin's potential."

"We have always known his potential, but if one cannot wield their power with discipline then they have no real power."

"Ah."

Mace felt the Chancellor's anxiety through the Force.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Not at all," Palpatine said.

Mace had had his suspicions but now they were confirmed. He had sensed a dark nothingness in the Chancellor for some time now. Dooku said the Sith Lord Darth Sidious already had control of the Senate and that the Jedi unknowingly served him. It had to be. Palpatine was Darth Sidious. Mace activated his purple lightsaber and swung it at Palpatine with blinding speed.

"It's treason then," Palpatine said as he blocked Mace's purple saber with a crimson one.

Palpatine launched himself like a torpedo of death toward Mace, who stepped out of the way at the last possible instant. Sidious flipped out of the way of two strikes from Mace and blocked another.

"I knew it," Mace said to himself. "I knew it all along."

"You were deceived, you and your precious Jedi Order! This galaxy will belong to the Sith once again! Your Jedi Order will be in ashes!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

Sidious swung upward, forcing Mace to bring his saber to his face, only for Sidious to activate a second lightsaber, jabbing it at Mace. Mace felt the raw fury boiling inside of Sidious. He felt Palpatine's power become his own as he fell into the flow of Vaapad. The Form was designed by Mace himself to tame the darkness inside of him. Tame, but not destroy. One could never truly destroy their inner darkness. One could only tame and harness that darkness and use it for good.

Sidious swung upward, forcing Mace to bring his saber up to his face, only for Sidious to activate a second crimson lightsaber and stab it at Mace. The Jedi, however, was faster, dodging the second blade. Mace reared to the right and smashed his saber against Sidious's, forcing the Sith to form an x with his two lightsabers, catching Mace's. Sidious swung left with his right saber and left with his right, but Mace diverted both blades to the ground, leaving Sidious exposed and giving Mace the opportunity to deliver a killing blow.

Much to his credit, Sidious flipped over Mace's saber, avoiding certain death. Mace parried a right thrust from Sidious and redirected a left slash to upward, once again leaving Sidious vulnerable. Once again, Sidious dodged Mace's blade, taking a few steps back. Mace blocked two wild swings from Sidious with complete ease. He backhanded the old man and sent his lightsaber flying from his hand. Palpatine scurried to reclaim his lightsaber when Mace cut the Sith's hand off. Palpatine writhed in pain. Good. He deserved that pain for all he had done and all he would do if Mace failed, which he wouldn't. He couldn't, not if he had anything to say about it.

"You have lost. The Sith always lose to the Jedi. And do you know why? It is because you serve the dark and for that the Force condemns you to death!"

"Do you truly believe that, Jedi?" Palpatine asked as he used the Force to squeeze Mace's throat.

Mace Force pushed Palpatine back, forcing the Sith to release him, giving the Sith the opportunity to get to his feet. Sidious put his stump of an arm behind his back and made an elaborate gesture with his remaining hand. He had entered Form II, the fencer's Form. Mace forced himself back up and charged the Sith. Palpatine blocked Mace's attack with disinterest almost. Almost as if, he had better things to do then defend himself from one of the most powerful Jedi in history. Palpatine swirled out of the way of another of Mace's head-on assaults. Palpatine had disrupted Mace's connection to Vaapad, making the Jedi much weaker. Once one entered Vaapad, only minor distractions could yank them out of focus completely. Palpatine had done that when he choked the Jedi Master.

Palpatine laughed, no, screeched with a sadistic glee when Mace attacked him yet again. The Sith back flipped out of the way of a sloppy swing by Mace and removed both of the Jedi's hands, sending Mace to the ground. Palpatine blasted the downed Jedi with Force lightning, laughing a heartless sadistic cackle as he did. When he finally stopped blasting Mace, he used the Force to drawn Mace's lightsaber to him. Palpatine decapitated Mace with his own weapon.

Sidious produce a holoprojector from his long sleeve. Time to contact the Commanders.

"The droids are coming sir," a clone said to Master Yoda.

"Mm. Prepare for battle we must."

"So what exactly is our strategy?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very simple it is: hold of the droids."

"Fair enough," Obi-Wan said. "Are the Wookies willing to help us?"

"Yes. Already talked to them I have. Their finest warriors they have sent."

Obi-Wan heard something resembling a growl.

"What did he say?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Chewbacca he is and fought alongside Jedi before he has."

"Jedi? Which Jedi?"

The Wookie growled again.

"Ahsoka Tano he says. Rescued him from slavers she did."

"I never knew Ahsoka met a Wookie."

"Many adventures young Tano has had."

"She and Anakin never seem to stay out of trouble."

"Learn that from his master, young Skywalker did. Yes?"

"Possibly."

"Here the droids are."

"Let's get going," Obi-Wan said.

"No. Go you will stay here I will."

"Why? We need you."

"Help you here I will. Battle Meditation I will use to strengthen our troops."

Obi-Wan knew of Yoda's immense power with Battle Meditation and that it could turn the tide of battle.

"I understand."

Chewbacca roared again.

"Ready the Wookies are."

The thousands of Wookies hidden throughout Kashyyyk's trees and branches revealed themselves. The Battle of Kashyyyk had begun.

"Charge!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Thousands of clones and Wookies followed the Jedi Master onto the front lines. Obi-Wan used the Force to lift a dozen battle droids while Chewbacca shot them with his bowcaster. Obi-Wan deflected the droid's blaster bolds back at them, each deflected shot destroying a droid.

"They've deployed the AAT's!" a clone said to Yoda.

"Hmm. Send in the ARC troopers we will."

Fifty blue and white clones ran out onto the battlefield. While deadly in combat, the regular clone could only do so much, but the ARCs were specially trained to master weapons, hand-to-hand combat, and leadership skills, the last of which was something few clones possessed.

One ARC began to set up blaster cannon while five prevented the droids from killing him. Once the cannon was ready, the clone began firing. The bolts shredded the AATs armor, destroying it and the droids it transported.

"Destroyers, incoming," an ARC yelled.

Obi-Wan set his sights on the Destroyers rolling his way. The droids deployed their shields and began firing at the Jedi. Obi-Wan's mastery of Form III allowed him to block the incoming blaster bolts with ease. He used the Force to slam one droid into the other while Chewbacca hurled a thermal imploder at the Destroyers. The imploder erupted with a bang that shortly deafened Obi-Wan, but seem to have no effect on the Wookies. Chewbacca began blasting B2s with his bowcaster. The droids didn't stand a chance. Bowcasters were capable of crippling starships and the droids were no match for its blast. Obi-Wan Force pushed a dozen B1s into a nearby tree while the ARCs charged the droids. Several Wookies began destroying the droids with their massive hands.

"Launch the juggernauts!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Two wheeled juggernaut turbo tanks came speeding Obi-Wan's way, letting loose with their massive cannons. The droids began to focus fire on the tanks, providing Obi-Wan the chance he needed to destroy them with his lightsaber.

"Come on!" he yelled. "We almost have them beat!"

Obi-Wan could feel the resolve of the Wookies and clones, the resolve that was instilled by Yoda's powerful battle meditation. Two LAAT gunships came seemingly out of nowhere and began unloading more troops and weapons. Ten black clad clone troopers leaped from the gunship and ran head on at the droids. The clones dodged incoming blaster bolts with Jedi like speed. Perhaps these weren't clones at all. Perhaps they were just Jedi in black armor. The mysterious soldiers never even fired their blasters. They only destroyed droids by ripping them apart or beating them to scrap metal.

"Call in an air strike!" Kenobi yelled.

A clone did so and not a minute later did turbolaser blasts from the _Venator _stationed above the planet began to come down like rain drops and decimate the droids.

"Come on; let's get back to Master Yoda."

"So what will you do with Maul?" Kit Fisto asked.

"We'll most likely execute him," Bo-Katan said.

Kit said nothing to that.

"Come on troops. Our work here is done."

The clones raised their blasters.

"Lower your weapons, troopers!" Vos yelled.

The clones began firing at the two Jedi who managed to activate their lightsabers at the last possible instant. Kit blocked several attacks from the clones and used the Force to throw several more back. Vos, however, wasn't so lucky. His shock at the clones' betrayal was his undoing. Vos blocked a few attacks, but he was too slow. His clones killed him in seconds, their blaster bolts finding their marks in his chest. Maul used the distraction to Force push Bo-Katan and her soldiers back and escape. He limped to his starfighter and took off. Kit killed a few clones, but was ultimately shot down. His lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

Aayla Secura, Twi'lek Jedi led her clone troopers on the forest planet of Feluicia.

"Here looks like a good spot to set up camp," she said.

Her clones said nothing but they did raise their blasters at her.

"What are you doing?"

Her clones fired relentlessly at her, cutting her off. Even as her dead body reached the ground, her clones kept firing on her. Her once bright blue skin was now covered in red and black.

Ki-Adi-Mundi and his troops charged the retreating droid army on Mygeeto.

"Come on!" Mundi yelled.

His clones came to a stop and raised their weapons at him. The first shots were fired. Mundi deflected a few, but it was futile. His clones killed him in seconds.

"Commander Cody, the time has come. Execute Order 66," a hologram of Palpatine said.

"Yes, my lord."

Anakin and Ahsoka rode up to the clones on a reptile of some kind.

"I see you guys beat the droids," Anakin said. "Good job Cody."

Cody said nothing.

"Cody, are you alright?"

Cody and the rest of the clones, with the exception of Rex raised their blasters at Anakin and Ahsoka.

"Stand down soldier! That's an order!" Anakin yelled.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Cody and his men began firing at the two Jedi, who began redirecting the blaster bolts back at the hostile clones. Rex joined the two Jedi and began shooting his brothers. Anakin deflected three bolts back at the clones who sent them, decapitated two more, and impaled three more. Ahsoka leaped around the battlefield dodging as many blaster bolts as she deflected. She Force pulled several dozens of clones' blasters and used the Force to push them into the mountainous walls, while Rex let loose with his DC-17 blaster pistols aiming only at the clones' legs or arms.

"Don't kill them!" Rex yelled.

"Why?" Anakin asked. "They turned on us."

"I'll explain later."

Anakin lifted a dozen clones with the Force and slammed them to the ground, but only hard enough to knock them out.

"If you have no other choice, go for their heads. That way they'll die a quick death."

Ahsoka deflected several blaster shots at the clones, but only into their arms or legs. She Force pulled half a dozen clones her way while Anakin pushed several more clones into one of the AT-TEs.

Cody shot one of Rex's pistols out of his hand.

"Cody, I know what's happening to you. It's the chip in your head. Fight it! Don't listen to it like a mindless droid!"

"I'm sorry that you can't see the truth, Rex. Leave now and my men will spare you."

"I'm sorry; brother, but I can't do that."

"I'm sorry too," Cody said.

Cody fired his blaster at Rex, hitting him in the chest. Rex fell to the ground and clutched at his wound. Cody walked up to him slowly and put his blaster to Rex's head.

"I don't want to do this, Rex, but my duty is to the Republic."

Just as Cody was about to pull the trigger, Rex used his remaining pistol to shoot through Cody's heart. His friend and his brother died instantly. Anakin lifted four clones up into the air and slammed them down while Ahsoka pushed several more clones into an AT-TE walker. The clones were either dead or knocked out.

"What happened? Why did they turn on us?" Anakin all but yelled.

"I can explain. I… I don't exactly know how to say this, but early in every clone's life an inhibitor chip is place in our heads. A chip that forces us to comply with whatever order is transmitted."

"Who issued the order and why didn't you obey it?" Ahsoka asked.

"A while ago Fives, a close friend of mine, removed his inhibitor chip when he discovered its true purpose."

"And you didn't feel the need to tell us before now?" Anakin growled.

"I'm sorry sir, but after Fives discovered this he was killed by a fellow clone, Commander Fox. I didn't know if this chip really turned the clones into mindless machines or if it was just part of us mean to make us more willing to listen to our Jedi generals. But my suspicions were confirmed by today's events."

"Fair enough," Anakin said. "Come on we need to get back to Coruscant."

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "Rex, you're coming with us right?"

"I can't, Ahsoka. I have to stay with the Republic. They will grow suspicious if all these clones are dead, but if I stay here and report that a Jedi killed my men and I was the sole survivor."

"I understand."

"We _will_ see each other again, Ahsoka. I promise."

"General Tano, General Skywalker, it's been an honor serving with you."

"You've done well, Captain," Anakin said. "I'm proud to have been your General, as is Commander, I mean General Tano. Sorry, I'm still not used to Ahsoka's new rank."

"It's alright, Master," Ahsoka said.

"It seemed like yesterday when Master Yoda assigned you to me," Anakin said as he smiled to himself. "We've made a lot of memories over the years."

"We sure have," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka walked up to Rex and wrapped her arms around him, embracing the clone.

"May the Force be with you," Rex said.

"May the Force be with you."

The two Jedi hopped into their interceptors and left the planet's atmosphere.

Yoda dropped his walking stick. The pain and death he felt through the Force was almost too much to bear. Obi-Wan suddenly fell to the ground in pain as he felt his brothers and sisters die. Two clones walked up behind Yoda. The clones raised their blasters, only for Yoda to back flip and decapitate both of them, causing Chewbacca to roar in shock.

"What… what was that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Felt the death of many Jedi I did. Warned me of the clones' betrayal it did."

"Why would they do this? How could they all want to kill the Jedi? And more so than that, why?"

"Know I do not."

"We must return to Coruscant. We need to warn the other Jedi."

"Agree with you I do, but a Wookie craft we must take. A ship with no clones we need."

"I agree."

Chewbacca roared.

"This way you will come. A ship for us he has."

"Thank you," Obi-Wan said.

Chewbacca roared.

The two Jedi and one Wookie ran to the tops of the Wookie tree villages to find a small craft seemingly made out of wood.

"Will that thing even fly in space?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Very durable Wookie ships are. Get us home safely it will."

"Goodbye Chewbacca. Miss you I will."

"Thank you Chewbacca," Obi-Wan said.

The Wookie growled and bent down to give Yoda a hug.

The two Jedi jumped in the ship and took off.

This would not do, Palpatine thought. Reports of the effectiveness of Order 66: the contingency order for the clones to turn on and their Jedi generals had been effective, but not as effective as it could have been. That is if Palpatine's plans to turn Anakin to the dark side had been successful.

The young Jedi had had nightmares of his secret wife Padmé Amidala dying in childbirth. Although Anakin never told him any of this, Palpatine knew. Of course he did. He was the one who planted the visions in young Skywalker's mind in the first place. Anakin never told anyone about his marriage to Padmé, but the two's feelings for each other would have been stupidly obvious, even if Palpatine hadn't been able to since the young Jedi's emotions through the Force.

Although not the favorable option, Palpatine could lead the attack on the Jedi temple himself. If things backfired and the public rallied behind the Jedi, which they most likely wouldn't, due to his plans to tell the Senate the Jedi made an attempt on his life, Anakin was supposed to be the fall guy, but Palpatine didn't have that luxury now. He would have to be swift, merciless, and brutal, but it could be done. He had come this far and he would not be stopped now.

"Listen troops," Palpatine said when he and his troops reached the steps of the Jedi temple. "Our mission is to get in the temple, destroy every Jedi inside, and get out as soon as possible. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Palpatine's secret division of black clad clone troopers said at once.

Zyrian Magnus checked his comlink. Lord Sidious had called him back. Magnus was a temple guard and had been loyal to the Jedi Order all his life, perhaps too much so. However, that loyalty was weakened when he was one of the guards who escorted Ahsoka Tano to her trial. Young Tano had been accused of murder and treason and if the prosecutor Wilhuff Tarkin had his way, Tano would have been executed. Anakin Skywalker had apprehended the real killer, Barriss Offee and the case against Ahsoka was dropped. He found the Order's willing to turn its own so quickly very troubling.

Although they didn't know each other very well, Magnus and Tano had met a few times before and Magnus was shocked when the Order said that Tano, a kind and compassionate Jedi had cold bloodedly bombed the Jedi temple. His distrust in the Order had been further weakened when even after his many years of service as a temple guard the Jedi refused to let him study the deeper secrets of the Force hidden away in the temple. He could not read and study the very knowledge he had devoted most of his life to protecting.

A mysterious individual had contacted him recently and promised to help him escape the grasp of the Order and learn the true power of the Force. He assumed it was the former Jedi Count Dooku, but that theory had been shot down because Dooku was dead. He eventually discovered the individual to be Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith. Sidious had begun teaching Magnus and a few other Jedi in the ways of the dark side.

"What is it?" Magnus asked.

"I felt the need to warn you and your fellow Jedi to come outside the temple." Sidious said. "I have a small army here and if you do not come out side in thirty minutes we will destroy you."

"I will gather the ones you've been training," Magnus said.

"You should for your sake and theirs."

"Do you think they'll join us, sir?" a clone asked.

"They should if they wish to survive."

Just on que, Magnus and eleven other Jedi walked down the temple steps. Two gray-skinned humanoid males, a male Terrelian Jango Jumper, and two human males were on Magnus' right while on his right was a male Twi'lek, a female Dowutin, a female Mirialan, a male Miraluka, a human female, and a red-skinned female were on his left. Technically the two human males had not been trained by Sidious to become future Inquisitors, but their power and inner darkness was too great for Magnus, the soon to be Grand Inquisitor, to ignore. If worse came to worse, he could just kill them.

"I see you've summoned all the future Inquisitors."

"Yes."

"Good, now destroy the Order you hate and claim your rightful place at my side."

Palpatine marched up the steps of the Jedi temple, his long black robes, and cape flowing in the wind, his heavy chestplate accelerating his already rapid breathing. To hide his identity, Sidious wore a set of black robes with a silver chestplate. In addition to this, he wore a silver mask with red eyes and metallic mandible-like attachments over his mouth. Palpatine used the Force to yank the massive durasteel doors from their place.

"Let's move," he said.

The twelve Jedi and hundreds of clones followed their master.

"Two Jedi, with me. The rest of you go destroy the weaker Jedi."

Magnus and the Mirialan followed Palpatine.

"We need to destroy the remaining Masters. Finish them quickly and do not become overconfident."

The two former Jedi nodded as Palpatine stretched out with his feelings to sense the Masters.

"Who are you?" a deep, almost droid like voice asked.

"Master Koon, I am pleased to duel you at last."

"I will ask you again. Who are you?"

The figure activated a crimson red saber and launched himself towards the Kel Dor. The Jedi blocked Palpatine's strike and immediately counterattacked, aiming for Sidious's arm, but Sidious redirected Koon's saber with his own. Palpatine instantly recognized Plo's Form V, a Form that stressed counterattacking. Plo swung left, only to have it diverted to the ground by Palpatine. The Jedi stumbled back, stunned by Sidious's reflexes. The Sith shot Force lightning toward the Jedi, but Plo wouldn't go down without a fight. The Jedi shot a bolt of yellow lightning against Palpatine's blue one. For a time the yellow and blue lightning held each other in place, neither one overpowering the other, but Palpatine's greater experience with the ability sent Plo flying back, but he used the Force to slow his fall.

"I am impressed, Master Jedi."

"I'm glad I could impress you, stranger."

Palpatine used the Force to pull Koon toward himself and plunged his saber into the Jedi's heart, killing him instantly.

"Come, we must move quickly."

Palpatine and the two dark warriors at his side strode into the Jedi Council chambers. Sidious saw several younglings cowering behind the Jedi Masters' seats.

"Who are you?" a youngling asked. "Are you a Jedi?"

Palpatine activated his crimson saber and strode toward the frightened younglings.

Magnus and Prosset Dibs, the Miraluka, strode into the room of Jedi Master Shaak Ti.

Dibs activated his green saber and swung it at the seemingly asleep Togruta. Ti awoke instantly and used the Force to draw her lightsaber, blocking Dibs' blade. She jumped out of her bed and slashed at Dibs, aiming for his head. The Miraluka blocked all of Ti's strikes, although Ti could tell how taxing it was for him. She Force pushed him out of her open door, leaving only her and Magnus.

"Why have you betrayed us?" she asked.

"The Jedi are weak and hypocritical fools and deserve to be destroyed," Magnus said.

He threw himself at Ti and swung his yellow double-bladed saber at her single bladed blue one. Magnus blocked a blow from Ti and twirled his saber, trying to disarm Ti. The Master didn't fall of his technique. She faked a swing to the right, but went left and slashed at Magnus' masked face. The blow would have killed him if not for his helmet's protection. Magnus knew Ti was the better duelist, but Magnus was stronger in the Force. He let his hate flow through him as he broke Ti's Force defenses and Force pulled her into his yellow blade.

"Some help you were," Magnus said as he deactivated his yellow saber.

"It seems you did just fine without me," Dibs said as he walked into Ti's room.

Palpatine reached out to try to locate all the remaining Jedi. He had already killed most of the Masters and Knights in the temple. He located one of the final Jedi: Luminara Unduli.

"Tell me your name," Palpatine said to the Mirialan.

"Barriss Offee," she said.

Palpatine already knew her name, he had been there when she was arrested and sent to prison. He didn't know how she broke out, perhaps one of her fellow disillusioned Jedi broke her out. He also knew her name due to the fact that he'd been training her for a few months, but he never called her by her name, only referred to her as the Seventh Sister.

"I sense your former Master Lumunara Unduli in the temple. Kill her."

"By myself? I'm no match for her. I…"

"You dueled Anakin Skywalker did you not?"

"I did and it ended up with him slamming me into a tree."

"But you held you own didn't you?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Then you should be fine."

"Yes, my master."

"She is in the training room guarding surviving younglings. Find her."

"Yes, Master."

Lumunara sensed her former apprentice Barriss Offee coming toward her. How had Barriss escaped? When had she escaped? Who was even leading the attack on the temple? She had many more questions than answers. Barriss' presence was close. She felt her former apprentice open the door to the training room.

"Hello, Master," Barriss said.

"Run," Lumunara said to the younglings.

The younglings did as instructed, leavening only Lumunara and Barriss.

"I've waited for this day for a while now," Barriss said.

"Why did you do it? Why did you betray my Order, _our_ Order?"

"You should know the answer for that. The Jedi claim to be peacekeepers, but they are war mongers and slaves to the Senate."

"We lost our way, Barriss. For that I am truly sorry."

"Save your pathetic apologies," Barriss spat.

Barriss activated her blue saber and Lumunara activated her green one. Barriss yelled and leaped at Lumunara. Lumunara blocked Barriss' blue blade and diverted the blow's energy, sending Barriss stumbling forward.

"I thought I trained you better," Lumunara said. "You anger has made you sloppy."

Barriss yelled again and guided her saber toward Lumunara's face, but she blocked the attack and disarmed her former Padawan and swung at Barriss, who used the Force to redrawn her saber back to her, blocking Lumunara's attack just in time.

Barrss's youth worked in her favor. She used her surprising level of strength to push Lumunara away. Barriss swung wildly at Lumunara multiple times but she blocked each frantic attack. Barriss recognized Lumunara's greater skill with the saber, but Barriss was stronger in the Force. Lumunara, however, seemed to read her former apprentice's mind, shoving Barriss back with a Force push. Barriss drug her saber along the ground, diverting Lumunara's attention to the ground and giving Barriss the opportunity to stab at her former master. Lumunara, however, reacted faster than Barriss anticipated, dodging the would be deathblow.

"Please, Barriss, don't make me hurt you."

"If anything it is you who should be asking for mercy."

Lumunara thrust her lightsaber at Barriss, but she redirected her master's lightsaber upwards, leaving Lumunara vulnerable. Using this to her advantage, Barriss broke her master's Force shield and pushed her into the wall. Lumunara was stunned by the sudden impact giving Barriss enough time to catch her in a Force choke.

"It seems I wasn't so poorly trained after all," Barriss said to the still choking Lumunara. "Let's put you out of your misery, shall we?"

Barriss let Lumunara drop and decapitated her with her lightsaber.

Good, all the Jedi in the temple had been whipped out. Younglings, Padawans, Knights, and Masters were all dead. There was only one problem: four of the Order's finest hadn't died tonight, those four being, Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ahsoka Tano. Palpatine would just have to wait four these Jedi to return from their missions on Kashyyyk and Utapau, then he would kill them. Nevertheless, he would try to convince Anakin to join him and he had the perfect plan.

He heard Barriss approaching.

"Is it done?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. You have passed your first true test."

5

Preparations

The two Jedi Interceptors Anakin and Ahsoka had stored on their _Venators_ jumped out of hyperspace to the planet of Coruscant. However, something felt off.

"I feel it too," Ahsoka said. "The darkness and death coming from the temple."

"What do you think happened?" Anakin asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll check it out."

"The temple feels so… empty."

"Is it safe?" Ahsoka asked.

"I think so, but we need to go somewhere else if we want to lay low."

"Where should we go?"

"I know a place. Follow me."

Anakin flew his fighter to what looked like a luxurious apartment complex and Ahsoka followed with her fighter, landing his ship on a landing platform. Ahsoka did likewise. The two Jedi leapt out of their fighters.

"Anakin, who lives here?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside."

The two Jedi and walked to the door. Anakin knocked and not a few moments later, it opened to reveal Padmé Amidala.

"Anakin, what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you when we get inside."

"Ahsoka?" Padmé asked.

"Hello Senator."

"Can I have a word in private, Anakin?" Padmé asked.

"Sure. Ahsoka, wait outside."

Padmé shut the door, leaving Ahsoka outside.

"Does she know?" Padmé asked.

"No, but she's going to start asking questions. She's very observant, a trait she learned from me, and she will wonder why we came to you."

"Should we tell her? Would she look at her mentor the same if she knew he broke the Jedi code?"

"I'm not sure, but I trust her. She's always had my back."

"Fair enough."

Padmé opened the door.

"Come inside, Ahsoka."

"The attempt on my life by Mace Windu and his fellow traitorous Jedi has left me scarred and deformed, but my life was saved by the fearlessness and loyalty of my guards," Palpatine said to the Senate. "But my resolve has never been stronger! The Jedi have been all but wiped out by our brave clone troopers. The Separatist Alliance is in ashes! We have won the war, my friends! To ensure that this galactic conflict doesn't repeat itself, I hereby declare the first Galactic Empire!"

The senators and delegates erupted in applause.

"We will bring peace, freedom, justice, and security to our new Empire!"

The crowd cheered wildly.

"So this is how liberty dies," Bail Organa said to himself. "With thunderous applause."

The Wookie craft Yoda and Obi-Wan received from Chewbacca jumped out of hyperspace.

"What do you think happened on Kashyyyk?" Kenobi asked. "Why did our troops turn on us? Do you think that somehow behind our backs they could have staged a mutiny of some kind?"

"Know I do not."

Yoda collapsed in his seat, clearly in pain.

"What is it?"

"The temple, sieged it has been. Dead all of the Jedi inside are."

"What about Anakin and Ahsoka?"

"Alive they are. The work of the Sith the clones' betrayal is."

"We were deceived," Kenobi said. "We fought beside an army given to us by our enemy. How could we have been so foolish?"

"Clouds the mind war does."

"We still don't even know who the Sith Lord is. How can we hope to defeat him?"

"The temple security recordings we will look at."

"Is the temple even safe to go inside?"

"Yes. No clones inside there are."

Obi-Wan landed the Wookie ship by the flaming temple. How could this have all happened so fast? How could their temple, their home be so utterly decimated and defiled in only a few hours? The two Jedi got out of the ship and walked towards where the temple doors used to be. It seems the Sith had ripped them from their place with the Force. Obi-Wan looked around the temple, seeing blaster marks, smelling blood and charred flesh. Yoda walked over to what appeared to be a Padawan or a youngling.

"Not even the younglings survived," Kenobi said.

"Hmm. Wanted to ensure that no future Jedi challenge him the Sith Lord did. No one to rise up against him in the future there will be."

The two Jedi walked back to the temple archives. Yoda hobbled up to the surveillance system and played back the video feed, observing a hologram of a masked Sith Lord butchering Jedi.

"Blast! He's wearing a mask." Kenobi said.

"Wipe them out all of them," the Sith in the recording said.

"Familiar the voice sounds."

"Shall I repay the footage?"

"Yes."

The voice was muffled, but Yoda had heard it before.

"Replay it."

Obi-Wan did so.

"Wait. The pitch readjust."

Yoda gasped. No, it couldn't have been. Chancellor Palpatine was the Sith Lord.

"It can't be," Obi-Wan said. "No."

"The Chancellor it is."

"We should kill him while we have the chance, but we'll need Anakin and Ahsoka's help."

"Indeed. At the residence of Senator Amidala, they are. Know why you do?"

"Is this a rhetorical question?"

"No."

"I know about Anakin's secret marriage to the senator. I kept his secret, knowing he wouldn't trust me if he knew I knew, so I played dumb."

"Hmm. Know about Skywalker's marriage as well I do."

"So why did you allow it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"A Jedi he needed to be. Told me so the Force did."

"So you let it slide?"

"Yes."

"Who else knew?"

"You and I are the only ones."

"What about Ahsoka. She's been around Anakin more than we have. She was his Padawan after all."

"Know I do not. Although probable it is. Very clever and observant Tano is. Learn these traits from her master she did."

"Well then we need to get over there and get their help."

"Agree I do."

"So you're saying your clones turned on you?" Padmé asked.

"Yes, but we do know why," Anakin said.

"Why?"

"According to Captain Rex, all clones have inhibitor chips placed in their heads at a very young age," Ahsoka began. "These chips have the ability to place the clones in a kind of trance, a trance that forces the clones to do whatever the chips command them to do."

"How could we not have known about these chips?" Padmé asked.

"I assumed the Kaminoians covered up any evidence of the chips, hoping to hide their existence from us," Ahsoka said. "Captain Rex's revelation of the chips is the first Anakin and I have heard of them."

"And who do you think has the power to activate them?"

"The Chancellor," Anakin growled.

"You mean the Chancellor wanted the Jedi dead? That makes no sense! The Jedi are loyal to the Chancellor and have protected him countless times. Why would he want them gone?"

"So he'd have no one to oppose him when he rose to power," Ahsoka said.

Anakin heard a knock on the door.

"Wait here," he whispered.

Anakin grabbed, but didn't activate his lightsaber and opened the door.

"Hello there!"

"Obi-Wan," Anakin exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'll explain when we get inside."

Anakin shut the door after Obi-Wan and Yoda got inside.

"Obi-Wan? Yoda?" Padmé asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Senator," Obi-Wan said. "I'm sure Anakin has already told you of the clones' betrayal."

"He has."

"Anakin, have you discovered the identity of the Sith Lord?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No. Why do you ask? Did you find out?"

"Yes. Darth Sidious is Chancellor Palpatine."

"How is that possible?" Ahsoka asked. "Surely at least one Jedi would have noticed."

"Over a Sith shrine the Jedi temple is built. Possible it is that Palpatine knew this and used it to his advantage."

"Why exactly is the temple built over a Sith shrine?" Padmé asked.

"The Jedi of the time believed that the presence of so many Jedi above the shrine would nullify the dark side nexus beneath the temple," Obi-Wan said. "They were wrong."

"So what exactly is our game plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"Simple it is. Confront Sidious the four of us will."

"That won't be as easy as you think," Padmé said. "A lot has happened since you've been gone."

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"Palpatine has declared himself Emperor of the first Galactic Empire."

"That's impossible!" Obi-Wan said. "The Senate would never approve!"

"They did and with thunderous applause."

"Imperative it is that destroyed Palpatine is More powerful by the day he grows."

"When will we strike?"

"Tomorrow the time will be. Rest we all need."

"You're welcome to stay with me if you'd like," Padmé said.

"We'll take you up on that offer, Senator," Obi-Wan said.

"For your hospitality grateful we are."

"It's the least I could do after all the Jedi have done for the Republic and for me."

"Settled then it is. Tomorrow defeat Palpatine we will."

"Anakin," Ahsoka whispered after Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Padmé had all gone to sleep Anakin turned around, walking inside from the balcony.

"What is it? Can't sleep either?"

"No," Ahsoka said. "Anakin, I know about you and Padmé."

"What are you talking about?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm not stupid, Anakin. I can see how much you love her just by the way you look at her, by the way she looks at you."

"You're right. I'm sorry I hid that from you. I always told you to separate yourself from attachments, while I've been married to my secret wife. I'm a bad example of what a Jedi should be."

"I didn't bring this up to sadden you, Anakin. I'm just wishing the two of you well. Our feelings make us human, Anakin. They are what make us who we are. Our attachments, although capable of turning us to the dark side, empower us to stay within the light, give us strength when nothing else will."

Anakin said nothing to that, but he knew Ahsoka was right.

"We'd better get some sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

"Good night, Anakin."

"Good night, Ahsoka."

6

Confrontations

Palpatine's plans had been placed in jeopardy. He had sensed the return of Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and Yoda and he could not allow them to survive, at least he could not let the last three survive. He still wanted Anakin as his new apprentice and he knew just how to turn him. Love would be the undoing of Anakin Skywalker.

"Activation code: Plagueis."

A droid resembling the late General Grievous walked toward Sidious.

"Kidnap Senator Padmé Amidala and bring her to me: alive."

"It will be done," the droid said.

Palpatine let himself sink deep into the dark depths of the Force, trying to view the many possible futures. In one, he saw a warrior of darkness clad in a black suit rise from a metal bed. In another, he saw himself fall at the hands of Master Yoda. However, the final vision intrigued him the most. He saw Anakin clad in black and silver Sith armor and a black mask and his former Padawan Ahsoka Tano dueling him to the death. He was surprised and somewhat frightened at the power Anakin and Ahsoka had achieved, especially Ahsoka. He could not let the two of them survive. However, some part of him still wanted Anakin as his apprentice. He could make it happen. He _would_ make it happen.

N-K Necrosis, Palpatine's droid warrior and assassin, jumped into his custom combat speeder, a heavily armed and armored M-31 airspeeder painted in a matte black, and drove off the residence of Padmé Amidala. Only a few minutes later, N-K arrived and jumped out of his speeder. The droid activated its Bioscan feature and located five beings. It detected Force-sensitivity in four of the five, leaving only Padmé. N-K located the senator's bedroom by a massive window. N-K activated his magnetic hands and feet and climbed up the apartment complex to the window. Once he reached the window, he put his finger on the window, activated his hidden finger blade, and began to draw a circle with the window. The second before the glass hit the floor; N-K caught it, crawled inside the window, and put it gently on the ground. He retrieved a sedative from his cape and injected it into the already sleeping Padmé. She wouldn't wake up for hours. N-K grabbed the sleeping Padmé and made his escape.

Anakin awoke with a start.

"Padmé?" he asked in a half asleep voice.

His eyes shot open when we couldn't feel her.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" he yelled.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked as she bolted in the room. "What's wrong?"

"Padmé is gone!"

"Calm down, Anakin. Is it possible she just got out of bed earlier than you?"

"No. I can't sense her anywhere!"

"We'll find her, Anakin. I promise."

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. "What happened?"

"Ahsoka, may I have a word with Obi-Wan?"

"Of course."

"I have to tell you something," Anakin said when he and Obi-Wan were left alone.

"What is it, old friend?"

"Padmé is gone."

"Gone?"

"I can't sense her anywhere," Anakin elaborated. "But I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?"

Padmé and I are married."

"I know," Obi-Wan said.

"You do?"

"Yes, Anakin, I do No offense, but you're pretty terrible at hiding your feelings."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Anakin, I am not angry at you for falling in love with her. Your love for her has gotten you, as well as her through some very dark times."

"You aren't angry?"

"No, Anakin. Even though I already knew it, I am proud of you for admitting it."

"Thank you, Master."

"Now let's go find her."

N-K returned to the dimly lit Sith shrine underneath the Jedi temple carrying Padmé in his metal arms.

"I see you have returned."

"Yes, my lord," N-K said as he set Padmé down.

"Wake her up."

N-K removed another vile from his cape pocket and injected it into the senator. Padmé woke with a start.

"Anakin?" she asked.

"Hello there," Palpatine said.

"Palpatine," Padmé growled.

"That's no way to talk to your Emperor now, is it?"

"You are not my Emperor, Sidious."

"So you have discovered the truth. I assume the Jedi told you."

"If you are going to kill me just do it now. I don't have all day."

"You have no fear of death. I admire that. Fortunately for you, I need you alive."

"Oh, great."

"I'll tell you why in due time, but for now, make yourself at home."

"This is quite a place you've got."

"Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a call to make."

"Take your time."

Anakin's comlink buzzed.

"Hello, Anakin," Palpatine said.

"You," Anakin growled. "What have you done with Padmé?"

"Oh, rest assure, your darling wife is quite safe with me."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"I am underneath the Jedi temple in the Sith shrine. Come to me, alone and I shall return your wife to you. If you come with help she will suffer, suffer and then… she will die."

"Anakin, you know this is a trap," Kenobi said.

"I know. I don't want you guys getting involved in this. I have to do this on my own."

"Anakin, we won't let you do this alone," Ahsoka said. "We're with you."

"Agree with young Tano I do. Help you we will. The perfect opportunity to kill Sidious it is."

"Alright," Anakin said. "Let's go save Padmé."

"You know he won't come," Padmé said.

"You deceive yourself Senator. I sense Anakin coming already and he is close."

"You don't stand a chance against him."

Palpatine erupted in laughter.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked while still laughing.

"I do."

"I admire your faith in him, but he will either join me or die."

"He would never join a Sith. He's better than that."

"We shall see."

Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Yoda bolted into the Jedi temple and Yoda lead the way to the elevator that went to the secret Sith shrine.

"Don't worry, Anakin," Ahsoka said. "We'll get her."

"I know, Snips," Anakin said.

The elevator doors opened to a room of almost total black, lit only by a few red lights.

"Hello, Anakin," Sidious said.

"Sidious," Anakin said.

"I see you haven't come alone. It is a shame, really. I always admired your wife's courage and bravery, traits she learned from you."

Palpatine activated his lightsaber and went to remove Padmé's head. The second before he cleaved her head off, Yoda used the Force to hold the Sith's hand in place.

"Run!" Yoda yelled to Padmé.

"Activation code: Plagueis," Palpatine said.

Anakin noticed a droid that looked nearly identical to the late General Grievous standing next to Palpatine. The droid activated a duel-bladed red lightsaber and held it in a defensive position.

"I don't believe you've introduced us to your friend," Ahsoka said.

"This is N-K Necrosis and he will succeed where the late General Grievous has failed. Attack."

N-K launched himself at Ahsoka and Anakin, intercepting the two Jedi's blades with his duel-bladed saber and using his superior strength to push the two Jedi back. Anakin used the Force to push the droid back, but he clamped his clawed feet into the floor, rendering Anakin's push useless. N-K unclamped his foot and used it to kick Anakin back. He reared his fist back and punched at Ahsoka, but the Togruta somehow, despite her considerably weaker strength, managed to catch the droid's arm, twisting it behind him and sending him back with a Force push.

Yoda, and Obi-Wan Force pushed Palpatine, while Anakin and Ahsoka ran toward him, sabers in hand, but the Sith was too quick. Sidious blocked three spinning attacks from Yoda while also blocking precise jabs and swings from Kenobi. He broke Kenobi's Force wall, shoving the Jedi back and focused his attack on Yoda. The little green Jedi flipped away from every one of Sidious's attacks. Yoda was the better duelist, but Sidious was more skilled with the Force. The Sith shoved Yoda to the ground and swung his crimson saber at the little Jedi. At the last possible instant, Ahsoka leaped in and blocked Palpatine's saber, saving Yoda.

"You are a bold one," Palpatine said.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises."

Ahsoka back flipped out of the way of two blows from Palpatine. She locked blades with the Sith. Sidious had played games long enough. He used the Force to grip Ahsoka's throat and throw her into one of the ancient Sith walls.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin leaped at Sidious, catching the Sith off guard. Palpatine was forced on the defensive, but not for long. Sidious twirled with acrobatics rivaling even Yoda's. The old man back flipped, front flipped, and dodged out of the way of Anakin's blows. Anakin Force pushed Sidious, only for the Sith to stretch out his withered had, absorbing and redirecting the blast at Anakin, sending him back.

Sidious leaped over to Anakin, thrusting his lightsaber downwards, only for it to be intercepted and redirected by Ahsoka. The little Togruta launched an unrelenting advance at the Sith, swinging down with her long blade and up with her short, only for Sidious to catch both blades with his own, diverting to the ground and sending Ahsoka back with a Force-enhanced kick to the stomach. Obi-Wan Force pushed Sidious back, providing Ahsoka a chance to recover.

Sidious formed an x with his sabers, holding Kenobi in a blade lock. He used his Force-enhanced strength to shove Kenobi back. The Sith swung left, only for the blade to be parried by Kenobi. He spun at the Jedi, sabers creating an impenetrable wall of defense, but Kenobi back stepped the blades, launching his own attack at the Sith.

N-K twirled his duel bladed saber, redirecting all of Yoda's spinning attacks. Yoda thrust his saber upwards, only for N-K to intercept it with his own blade, twisting it in his hand and disarming Yoda. Anakin slashed at N-K, removing the droid's right arm and kicking him in the stomach. Yoda used N-K's distraction to his advantage, flipping over N-K and cutting off his mechanical head.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Yoda ran at Sidious, but the Sith lifted them by the throat, thrusting them back. Ahsoka used the Force and her reflexes to land softly, while Anakin and Yoda crashed down. Ahsoka ran at Sidious, thrusting her twin sabers at the Sith, forcing him to break off from Kenobi, Sidious thrust his saber at Ahsoka, but much to her credit, the little Togruta intercepted it with lightning fast reflexes, diverting it to the ground. Ahsoka formed an x with her sabers, catching both of Sidious's blades and with remarkable strength, shoving the Sith back.

"Your master has taught you well."

Ahsoka snarled and swung her sabers at Sidious, only for the Sith to lift her with the Force and blast her with purple lightning, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as he ran towards Palpatine.

Ahsoka raised her hands, diverting a small amount of lightning. Impressive, Sidious thought. Anakin came, saber held high above his head, forcing Sidious to let Tano go. Anakin cleaved down, using his rage-induced strength to send Sidious stumbling back. The Sith Force pushed Anakin, but the Jedi raised his hand and absorbed the blast. Anakin yelled and cleaved his lightsaber right, but Sidious twirled out of the way, avoiding the blue whirlwind of death that was Anakin's blade. Sidious swung at Anakin with both sabers, but the Jedi blocked and redirected both. Anakin sent Palaptine back with a kick, allowing Yoda to come leaping at the downed Sidious, but the Sith caught Yoda with a Force choke and sent him hurtling back into one of the ancient Sith walls.

"Good," Sidious said to Anakin. "I can feel your hate. Embrace it."

"Never."

Anakin thrust his saber at Palpatine, but he flipped back to his feet, blocking Anakin's saber. With one swift stroke Palpatine ducked under a blow from Anakin, removing the Jedi's left arm, leaving Anakin writhing in pain on the ground. Obi-Wan thrust his saber at Sidious, only for the Sith to squeeze his throat with the Force, blast him with Force lightning, and send him tumbling backwards, knocking him out.

Yoda leaped at Sidious and managed to slash at the Sith's face. Palpatine's attention was diverted from Anakin to Yoda. Ahsoka came running at Sidious from the other side, forcing the Sith to focus all of his energies on defense. Yoda leaped up and down, dodging and twirling, while Ahsoka did her best simply to stay alive. Obi-Wan woke up and set his sights on the ensuing fight. What all had happened? Was he dead? He slowly got to his feet and ran to his fellow Jedi. Sidious blocked two attacks from Yoda. The two warriors locked blades and Palpatine used his superior strength to push Yoda away, leaving only Ahsoka and Sidious.

"You cannot hope to stop me child," Palpatine said.

Ahsoka said nothing, but she raised her two blades in a defensive position. Palpatine ran at Tano. Sidious swung left, blade diverted by Ahsoka, up, blade intercepted by Ahsoka, right, both blades intercepted and diverted by Ahsoka. Ahsoka gave herself to the Force and let it guide her actions. She ducked under a swing from the Sith and slashed at his chest, but Palpatine was faster. He blocked the incoming strike and shoved Ahsoka to the ground.

"Your skill is impressive," Palpatine said. "Your master has taught you well."

He raised one of his crimson blades and swung down at Tano, only to have it intercepted by the blue blade of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Oh I don't think so," Kenobi said.

Kenobi used his superior strength to shove Palpatine's blade up, providing an escape for Ahsoka. Anakin got back up and ran at Palpatine. Obi-Wan kept Sidious's attention by blocking and dodging while Yoda hammered away at the Sith. Obi-Wan locked blades with Palpatine and slid down his blade down, cutting Palpatine's left hand off. Yoda and Kenobi used a combined Force push to send the Sith flying back. Once he recovered, Sidious sent Yoda, Kenobi, and Ahsoka flying back with a Force push of his own, but Yoda raised his little green hand to block the blast. Palpatine crushed Yoda's Force wall and Force pulled the little green Jedi toward him and his blade. The blade impaled Yoda, killing him instantly. What surprised Sidious was the fact that the little green Jedi's body had vanished, leaving only his cloak and lightsaber. Strange. Very strange.

"No!" Obi-Wan yelled.

Sidious used Obi-Wan's distress to his advantage, breaking the Jedi's Force shield, and pulling Kenobi towards himself, but Obi-Wan wouldn't go down without a fight, He quickly sidestepped a spinning assault from Sidious. The Dark Lord hammered at Kenobi's defenses, but he blocked and redirected each one. Sidious growled in anger. Enough was enough. He gripped Kenobi's throat and lifted with the Force and impaled him, letting the Jedi's now lifeless body drop to the ground.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin yelled. "No!"

Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other, at Kenobi's dead corpse, at Sidious, and finally back at one another.

"You can still join me; Anakin. We can rule my new Empire together!"

"Why would I even consider that?" Anakin yelled.

Palpatine sighed and used the Force to grab Padmé, even though the senator was nearly to the top of the temple, and pulled her to him with superhuman speed. She appeared back in the Sith shrine, her neck in Palpatine's hand.

"Let her go!" Anakin yelled.

Sidious did let her go, only to remove her head with his lightsaber.

"No!"

"It didn't have to be this way," Palpatine said with what sounded like genuine concern, although Anakin knew it was just mockery.

"No, I won't give into my hate. I'm not like you."

The two Jedi reactivated their lightsabers and held them in a defensive position. Palpatine marched toward them, twirling his crimson sabers. Ahsoka nodded once to Anakin and Anakin nodded back. Ahsoka went left and Anakin went right. Although caught off guard, Palpatine flipped out of the way of the surprise attack. Ahsoka went on the defensive, trying to keep Palpatine's attention, while Anakin went on the offensive, although he was hindered by only having one hand. Palpatine slid out of the way of Anakin's attacks and caught Ahsoka in a Force choke, throwing her back. Sidious leaped out of Anakin's way and cut off his one remaining hand, showing no mercy and cutting off Anakin's legs, leaving Anakin utterly helpless. Sidious was sent flying back by a powerful Force push from Ahsoka, allowing the Togruta to run up to Anakin, grab him, and run back to the turbolift.

"Should I peruse them?" N-K asked.

"No," Palpatine said as he got back to his feet. "They are broken and demoralized. They will not dare challenge me again."

"What shall I do with the bodies of Kenobi and Amidala?"

"Burn them."

7

Aftermath

Ahsoka rushed back to her fighter with Anakin in her arms.

"Don't worry, Anakin. I'll get you the help you need."

"I know."

Ahsoka got in her fighter and used the Force to lift Anakin and put him behind her. It was a tight fit, considering her interceptor was designed to be a one-person craft. She took off and flew away from the Jedi temple.

"Where are we going?"

"We need to get you put back together," Ahsoka said. "Do you know anyone that can help us?"

"No."

"Well we need to find someone. I can't put you back together myself."

Anakin remained silent for several minutes, clearly in deep thought.

"Bail Organa."

"Senator Organa? Why him?"

"He was a close friend of Padmé and a good friend of mine. He should have an expert medical team and I'm almost certain that he has no loyalty to Palpatine or his new Galactic Empire."

"Alright."

"He's most likely at his apartment, close to Padmé's."

"Anakin, I'm sorry about Padmé and…"

"It isn't your fault, Ahsoka. I failed her."

Ahsoka remained silent as she landed her fighter at Bail's apartment complex.

"Stay with the ship."

"Like I have a choice," Anakin said.

Ahsoka returned a few minutes later with Bail right behind her. Bail peeked inside the fighter's cockpit.

"Anakin? You don't look so good."

"I don't feel that good either."

"I'll call some of my people right away."

"I'm sorry, Anakin," Ahsoka said.

"My people are on their way," Bail said. "Ahsoka told me about Padmé. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Senator."

A few minutes passed and a Republic medical frigate hovered a little above Anakin, Ahsoka, and Bail.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said. "We are in your debt."

"Leave now, while you still can. As Jedi, Palpatine and the Empire will be looking for you."

"I know."

Ahsoka went back to her fighter, grabbed Anakin with the Force, and leaped up and into the frigate.

"May the Force be with you, Senator."

"I deem you Inquisitors of the new Empire," Sidious said to the Jedi who aided him during Order 66.

He motioned a stormtrooper, as they were now called, his way. The trooper removed his backpack and began to remove several objects from it. Sidious used the Force to drawn one of the objects to himself.

"This weapon is your life," Palpatine said as he activated the lightsaber's double blades. "I am sure you've been told this by the Jedi, but I must remind you that you are no longer Jedi. The Jedi are all but extinct."

He pressed a button on the hilt and the blades bean to rotate, similar to how General Grievous would spin his hands and his sabers with them. He deactivated the blade and set it on the ground.

"I will not be training you anymore. That task will fall to Magnus."

"Yes, my lord," Magnus said. "They will serve you well."

"Pass out the sabers," Sidious said to the trooper. "Except for those two," he said as he pointed to Jedi in the back. "Bring them to me."

The trooper began handing the sabers to the new Inquisitors, but when he reached the two humans in the back, he stood still.

"The Emperor wants you," he said.

"Oh, great," Riveced Shargel, a fair skinned human male with dark brown hair extending to his shoulders said.

"Relax," Darrgan Phecotr, a human male with short black hair and tan skin said. "It's not like he brought us here just to kill us. At least I _hope_ he didn't bring us here just to kill us, but I don't think he did."

The trooper lead the two of them back to Sidious.

"Here they are my lord."

"Good. Take the Inquisitors and leave us."

"Yes, my lord."

The trooper rounded up the Inquisitors and walked out the door, leaving only Sidious and the two humans.

"Tell me your names."

"Riveced Shargel," the taller brown haired one said.

"Darrgan Phecotr," the shorter one with black hair said.

"Tell me, what are your ambitions?"

"We wish to rule the galaxy by your side," Shargel said. "We wish to…"

"Can Phecotr not speak for himself?" Sidious interrupted.

"A thousand apologies, Master," Shargel said.

"I wish to become a master of the dark side. I wish to become a Sith," Phecotr said.

"Then the two of you are in luck. You are now my Sith apprentices."

The two new Sith fell to their knees.

"We will serve you completely," Phecotr said.

"Rise," Sidious said. "I sense great power and untapped potential in you and I plan to help you reach that potential. Shargel, I deem you Darth…Nexus. I give you your new name because you are a nexus of darkness, a focal point of hatred and rage. You will become a powerful Sith indeed."

"Thank you, Master."

"Phecotr, I deem you Darth…Siege. I bestow this new name upon you because you will be the instrument though which I siege those unwilling to submit to the might of the Empire, and of the Sith."

"Thank you, Master."

"The Inquisitors are under your command, my apprentices."

"I have a question for you," Siege said. "May I ask it?"

"Do it."

"Why are you taking on both of us as your apprentices? I under the impression the Sith followed the Rule of Two."

"You are quite observant, Siege, a trait that will serve you very well. We did, until now. I am abandoning the Rule of Two."

"Why?"

"Although it kept our Order alive for thousands of years, the Rule of Two has served its purpose. The Sith now rule this galaxy as its sole and unchallenged masters. Now there is no need to limit the Sith to only two."

"I understand," Siege said.

"Are the Inquisitors Sith?" Nexus asked.

"No, they have been and will be trained in the dark side, but they are not Sith. They are tools of the Sith. We will give them enough knowledge to kill the remaining Jedi, but not enough to rival us. The more powerful Jedi will be left to you. The Inquisitors will handle the weaker ones."

"When shall our training begin?" Nexus asked.

"Now."

"How do they feel?" Ahsoka asked.

"They feel fine," Anakin said.

Anakin had recently been outfitted with new cybernetics to replace the organic limbs Palpatine removed. They were designed to offer enhanced strength and speed; however, they took a few days of getting used to. In addition to Anakin's new cybernetics, Bail Organa had also given the Jedi his personal ship the _Tantive IV, _a heavily armed and armored CR90 corvette.

"Now what?" Ahsoka asked.

"We need to go into hiding. We need to lay low."

"So we aren't going to fight?"

"We almost died with Obi-Wan and Yoda's help. What makes you think that we can kill him alone?"

"I don't know," Ahsoka said. "I don't know."

"Do you have any ideas about where we should hide?"

"If we could find it, I would say Mortis, but we found that by accident."

"What about Morraban?"

"That's the homeworld of the Sith. You know that, right?"

"I do, and that's why it's perfect. Sidious would never think we'd even consider hiding on a world strong with the dark side, let alone the Sith homeworld."

"I don't know. While it would make for a good hiding place, it would also weaken its connection to the light side. The reason Sidious would never look there is the same reason we'd lose our powers in the light: the dark side nexus."

"You're right. Alderaan, perhaps?"

"No. It's too obvious. Besides, we don't want to bring war to Bail's homeworld. He deserves peace after all he's done for us."

"You're right. How about Kashyyyk?" Anakin asked. "The Wookies have a deep respect for the Jedi and they will let us stay with them."

"That's a good idea. I once fought alongside a Wookie named Chewbacca. I know he'd welcome us."

"So Kashyyyk?"

"Kashyyyk it is," Ahsoka said.

"Feel the darkness around you, in yourselves, in me," Sidious said to his new apprentices.

He decided that, due to its powerful connection to the dark side, the Sith shrine underneath the Jedi temple was the perfect place to train his new students of darkness. Palpatine extended his hand and shot a bolt of Force lightning at Siege and Nexus. Once it reached them, the apprentices writhed in agony. Good.

"What was that for?" Nexus yelled.

"Good! Feel that anger inside you! Use its power!"

Nexus charged at Sidious, only to be lifted by Sidious's Force choke and thrown into a wall.

"Although powerful, raw anger is nothing compared to focused anger. Take that raw anger and aim it funnel it into power."

"Forgive me, Master."

"Forgiveness is not the way of the Sith, my apprentice, power is."

"Of course."

"I will leave the two of you alone to train."

"What about our lightsabers? When will we receive them?" Siege asked. "Will our lightsabers be like the Inquisitors'?"

"No. The Inquisitors' lightsabers are designed to make up for their lack of skill. You however, do not need special spinning sabers to destroy your enemies. Take your Jedi lightsabers, remove their crystals, and pour your anger into them. Return to me when it is done."

"We will."

"Do not delay," Sidious said.

"What exactly are we supposed to do again?" Siege asked as soon as Sidious left the room.

"Remember when we became Jedi and when we were supposed to imbue our personalities into our crystals?"

"I do."

"I think he wants us to do the same, but this time instead of being calm we need to do the opposite and pour our hate, anger, and rage into the crystal."

"Alright."

The two Sith began deconstructing their lightsabers' interracial and complex parts. Once the lightsabers were in pieces, they extracted their kyber crystals, the Force-sensitive crystals used to power a Jedi or Sith lightsaber. Nexus began to concentrate on changing his blue crystal into a bloodied crimson. He thought back to all the times the Jedi had denied him his potential, his birthright! How could they hope to hold him back? Their chains would not contain him forever! He would rule this galaxy forever! He would kill Siege when the time was right and then he would kill Palpatine. It would all be his! His crystal changed from blue, to purple, to pink, and finally to the blood red blade of the Sith.

"That is how it is done, my apprentice."

"What do you mean? We are both apprentices to Sidious. We are equals."

"Oh, no we are not. I'll let you stay by my side, but when the time comes, and it will, I will kill you and then I will kill Sidious."

"You've got quite an ego, Nexus," Siege remarked, a smirk plastered on his face.

"And you have no ambition, Siege. You are content with serving and not aspiring to rule."

"Fair enough."

Siege touched his crystal, felt the life inside of it. He focused on that life and began to impose his own will on it. He focused on Nexus's ridicule, on Palpatine's sadistic nature, on the Jedi's ignorance to his power. He felt the anger surging inside of him, felt it bubble to the surface. When he looked down in his hands, he saw not the green crystal that had once been there, but the crimson one.

"It seems you aren't entirely useless, my apprentice" Nexus said.

"When shall you begin teaching me?'

"We must bide our time. I will begin to train you after Sidious has completed our training together."

"Alright."

"I see a future with us ruling the galaxy, not him, but to make that happen you need to do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now we must return to Sidious. He is waiting."

"As you wish, my master."

Anakin stood in the rain, the cold, lifeless rain, by her body, the body of his dead wife Padmé. He had failed to save her just as he had failed to save his mother and just as he had failed to save Obi-Wan. His cybernetic hand touched her cold, lifeless face. He had arranged her funeral, no guests, only him, Padmé and Ahsoka. He failed Padme', Padme': Anakin's treasure, Anakin's purpose, Anakin's life.

"I failed you Padmé. I was too weak to save you. I promised you I'd protect you, keep you safe. I made that same promise to my mother, all those years ago on Tatooine, Tatoonie, the place we first met. I failed to keep my promise to her just as I failed to keep my promise to you."

He clenched one of his mechanical hands in anger.

"I died when you did, Padmé. Anakin Skywalker is dead."

Ahsoka looked up at Anakin, startled by his declaration.

"Only…" the Force gave him his new name. "Vader. Goodbye, my darling wife. I have and always will love you."

"Anakin I…"

"Let's go," he said.

Ahsoka remained silent and followed Vader.

8

Vader

Ahsoka and Vader boarded the _Tantive IV_ and set off for Kashyyyk.

"Anakin," Ahsoka said as soon as the ship left Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"At Padmé's funeral why did you say you died? Why did you rename yourself Vader?"

Vader sighed.

"Padmé was everything to me. She was my purpose, my life, my meaning. Without out her I am nothing. Without her, I am dead. Anakin Skywalker is dead because Padmé is dead."

Ahsoka said nothing, merely nodded.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to help you save her."

"It's my fault, Ahsoka, not yours."

"Well, I'm sorry regardless."

Vader set a course for Kashyyyk and the _Tantive IV_ jumped into hyperspace.

Darth Nexus and Darth Siege boarded the turbolift that connected the Sith shrine to the Jedi temple.

"I like our new dark side getup," Siege remarked as the turbolift began to ascend.

Nexus smiled at his apprentice's comment, for he too liked their new 'dark side getup'. Both warriors wore black robes, similar to those of the Jedi, but that was where the similarities ended. Both Sith wore silver chestplates, similar to those worn by the Old Republic era Sith. In addition to the chestplates, both Sith also wore masks. Siege wore a simple black mask, similar to that of the Jedi temple guards, but Nexus decided to wear something a little more extravagant. Like Siege, Nexus's mask was black in color, but that was where the similarities ended.

His mask's eyes were crimson in color and shaped like arrowheads, coming to a sharp point close to his nose, inspiring fear in his enemies. The mask's 'mouth' resembled mandibles of some kind, a symbol for the power he would consume and the enemies he would devour. In addition, the mask featured several silver markings; a set of three lines began on his forehead and ran under his cheeks. The small details mattered as much as the large ones. As soon as the lift reached the temple, two Sith exited and walked to the Council chambers, now Palpatine's meditation room,

"Greetings, my apprentices," Sidious said when Siege and Nexus entered the room. "Your sabers, give them to me."

The two apprentices obliged. Sidious activated Nexus's saber first and stared at its red blade.

"You have done well."

"Thank you, Master."

He then activated Siege's saber.

"Most impressive."

"Thank you, Master."

Palpatine tossed the sabers back to Siege and Nexus, each of them catching their weapon.

"You've done well, my students."

The two Sith nodded.

"Leave me."

Once again, the apprentices obliged, leaving Sidious alone.

Maul's gauntlet fighter dropped out of hyperspace to the blood red planet of Dathomir. Much had happened since the Siege of Mandalore. His former master had all but wiped out the Jedi and twisted the Republic into the new Galactic Empire. Maul had no purpose now. He could not hope to defeat his master and he could not claim his vengeance by killing Kenobi, since Kenobi was already dead. He decided he would simply spend the rest of his meaningless life here on his homeworld, as he set the gauntlet down by a cave strong in the dark side. Maul jumped out of the cockpit and walked inside the cave, his eyes quickly readjusting to the minimal lighting.

"Look what has become of you," he said to himself. "You have failed! You could not defeat Kenobi, you could not defeat Sidious, and you could not defeat the Mandalorians!"

Maul slowed his breathing and tried to remain calm, only to burst into a laughter of insanity.

"Why?" he yelled. "Why? Why? Why? Why?"

Maul collapsed to the ground, in despair.

"I swear on my life I will kill you Sidious! Do you hear me? I will kill you!"

Magnus, or the Grand Inquisitor as he was now known, sensed a disturbance in the Force, a dark presence hungry for vengeance.

"Dibs, I have a mission for you."

"What is it?"

"I sense a disturbance in the Force originating from the planet Dathomir. Can you feel it?"

"Yes," the Miraluka said.

"Go and destroy it."

"Do I need back up?"

"Take a squad of clones."

"It will be done, Grand Inquisitor."

Maul sensed an approaching disturbance. It appeared Sidious had sent one of his dogs to finish Maul off. He saw a small one-man fighter and a LAAT gunship land not far from his cave.

"He's in the cave," a voice said. "Let's finish him off."

"You may try," Maul said to himself.

The enemies walked inside the cave, their mistake. Maul activated his Darksaber and stabbed it into one of the troopers.

"Wait!" the voice yelled.

Maul deactivated his blade, concealing himself in the darkness of the cave. He walked up to another trooper, activated his saber, and removed the troop's head. He then used the Force to lift the clones by their throats and hurl them out of the cave.

"Show yourself!" the voice yelled again.

Maul activated his Darksaber once again, revealing his position.

"I assume you are one of Palpatine's cronies."

"I am an Inquisitor of the New Order."

"That means yes. You do not know what you are dealing with here. Leave now and I will spare your meaningless life, but stay and fight, and you will die."

The Inquisitor activated a double-bladed red lightsaber. Much to Maul's surprise, the outside of the hilt began rotating in a circle, forming a defensive wall.

"You are no match for me," the Inquisitor said.

"We shall see."

Maul yelled and ran at the Inquisitor, swinging high with wild but precise strikes. The Inquisitor's saber rotated once again, batting Maul's saber away. Maul smiled; perhaps this Inquisitor was a threat after all. Maul swung his saber Inquisitor's feet, but the Inquisitor's rotating blade spun around, guiding Maul's saber away.

"Your fancy saber can only protect you for so long," Maul growled as he took a few steps back.

"It'll protect me long enough to kill you."

Maul dodged the Inquisitor's spinning saber and came at him with a vicious overhead strike. The Inquisitor's saber spun to block the strike, just as Maul anticipated. He swept under the blade and plunged his Darksaber towards the Inquisitor's chest, only the Inquisitor's saber spun again, making the would-be deathblow harmless. The Inquisitor deactivated one of his two blades and held his saber in a defensive position. Maul growled and launched himself at the Inquisitor, thrusting his blade at the Inquisitor, only for the Inquisitor to parry his blade and kick him in the leg, sending him to the ground.

"I'm disappointed," the Inquisitor mocked. "I expected more of a fight from the legendary Darth Maul."

"I must admit, you were more powerful than I thought," Maul said.

Maul leaped to his feet, avoiding a downward swing that would have removed Maul's head. The Inquisitor reared his saber above his head and brought it down, only for Maul's Darksaber to intercept it. The Inquisitor reactivated his saber's spinning feature, batting Maul's saber away and leaving him open. The Inquisitor thrust his lightsaber at Maul, but Maul's superior training and reflexes payed off, allowing him to dodge the saber and grab the Inquisitor by the wrist. Maul backhanded the Inquisitor, reactivated his Darksaber, and plunged it into the Inquisitor's chest, killing him instantly and causing him to drop his duel-bladed spinning saber.

Maul deactivated his saber, let the Inquisitor drop, and picked up the lightsaber, admiring its unique design. He would take it, modify it, and make it his own. Although powerful, the Darksaber did not feel as good in Maul's hands as a double-bladed saber did. He gazed back over at the dead Inquisitor, pondering what to do with his corpse. Although he was the enemy, the Inquisitor deserved to be honored in some way. Honor, a trait the Mandalorians had taught Maul.

Was he still capable? He had only learned the basics of Force fire from his Sith Master Palpatine, but he could conjure it if he focused hard enough. Maul outstretched his hand, feeling the dark side nexus of the planet flow through him, enhancing his power. A small flame emerged from his hand, a flame that quickly grew into an inferno, an inferno that he turned upon the Inquisitor, setting him ablaze. Despite what an outsider might believe, Maul did not do this out of malice, but of respect, out of honor.

Vader roamed around the _Tantive IV_. It would still be several days until they reached Kashyyyk and he had nothing better to do. He went back into the room where he was reconstructed, setting his eyes upon the surgical table. He felt the Force calling him to a small compartment in the medical room. He opened it and inside found a mask of some kind. Its eyes were wide, circular, and bulbous and its mouth was triangular, but what intrigued him most was the dome covering the helmet. The dome composed of two jagged ridges that bowed out, similar to the helmet of a cold weather clone trooper. The helmet also possessed a ridge that ran between the eyes where it fused to the dome.

His eyes focused on a small data pad. He grabbed it, turned it on, and scrolled down, looking over the various medical records in its memory banks. His eyes focused on a file tilted 'Operation: Invincible.' He opened it, found the records for the helmet, and discovered it was a prototype combat mask designed by Bail Organa's top scientists, but who designed it wasn't as interesting as who it was designed for: the Jedi. Its dome was designed to guide an incoming lightsaber down to the Jedi's armored shoulders, instead of their unarmored back or chest and the ridge Vader had noticed earlier served as a connecting piece between the dome and the mask. The dome, he read, was a combination of durasteel, plasteel, and obsidian and was durable enough to take glancing blows from a lightsaber.

He also discovered a third piece, a collar of some kind. He pulled the datapad back up, discovering the color served to guard the wearer's neck. It slanted forward to meet the helmet at the bottom of its grill. The collar locked the cowl and mask in place using magnetic clamps. He scrolled down for a few seconds until he found information regarding the helmet's other features. The heads-up-display included visual overlays; comlink-frequency selection, optical magnification, boot magnetization; and audio amplification devices used for surveillance

It would need some work, but it would be his. It would be the face of Vader. He scrolled down further to discover that more intimidating slanted red eyes could replace the large, bulbous ones. He popped the black circular lenses out and found red angular ones to replace them. Somehow, he needed the mask to be black. He needed the mask to represent him, to represent his soul. Vader looked around, searching for something to recolor his helmet with. He focused on another drawer, opening it and finding the same mask, only this one was black. Perfect.

He carefully popped the circular lenses out of the black mask and popped in the more angular red ones. He would need armor now. He still had his old Jedi General armor, but that would not do. No, he needed armor of darkness. He felt the Force calling him to the very back of the ship. He followed its call and found a closet. Inside he found a set of cortosis armor and a black cloak. The chest plate was silver and black, the boots a gloss black, the shoulder guards black and silver, and the gauntlets black. This would do. This would be the armor of Vader, warrior of the old Jedi Order and hopefully, the future bringer of peace upon the chaotic and hopeless galaxy. He also saw what appeared to be a leather body glove; similar to that the clone troopers wore.

Ahsoka felt Anakin, no Vader, as he now wanted to be called, coming back to the cockpit. Much to Ahsoka's surprise, Vader now wore a black helmet, silver and black chest plate, and a black-floor length cape.

"You look different," Ahsoka said.

"Indeed," he replied a deep mechanical voice.

"You sound different too."

"Indeed."

"Why the change? Why the new name?"

"When Padmé died Anakin Skywalker died with her. Vader is all that remains."

"What does Vader mean?"

"The Force itself gave me this name. I soon be the invader of the Empire; thus Vader is born."

"I see."

"It has a duel meaning. Palpatine was the invader of my soul. He invaded and he took my purpose. He took Padmé."

Ahsoka said nothing, knowing that Anakin needed time to heal, both physically and emotionally.

"I will be in the back room if you need me."

Ahsoka nodded, watching as Vader turned around, cape swirling behind him, to the back of the ship. She felt her comlink buzz, picking it up, and noticing the call had been from Bail. Ahsoka clicked her comlink, trying to call Bail back. Her com buzzed again and she clicked it, accepting the call from Bail.

"Ahsoka?"

"Hello, Senator. Has the Empire caught on to your actions in helping us escape?"

"No, not yet, but they do have their suspicions. How are you and Anakin holding out?"

"We could be better. Anakin is still distraught. He misses Padme' and he's renamed himself."

"What do you mean _renamed himself_?"

"He insists on being called Vader and that Anakin Skywalker is dead. I'm worried about him, Bail. I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean when he says Anakin Skywalker is dead?"

"He says that Anakin died when Padme' died and that Vader is all that remains."

"Vader, what does that mean?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself, but he told me that he will be the invader of the Empire, but he also told me the duel meaning of the name. He says that Palpatine was the invader of his soul when he killed Padme'."

"This is not good," Bail said, concern plaguing his usually calm and controlled voice. "Not good at all."

"Give him time, Bail. He'll be alright, he just needs time."

"How long does he need?" Bail all but yelled. "We need him at his best if the two of you even want to consider killing Palpatine."

"I understand that," Ahsoka said, with a hint of anger in her usually calm and soothing voice.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Bail said. "I'm just worried about the galaxy under Palpatine's thumb."

"So am I, Bail, but I assure you that he will be alright and when he is we'll train harder, we'll get stronger; we'll do whatever it takes to kill Sidious."

"That doesn't sound like a Jedi's attitude."

"Are we even Jedi anymore? Or did the Jedi Order die when the clones killed, to our knowledge, every other Jedi in the galaxy?"

"The key words being _to our knowledge. _There could be other Jedi out there, waiting for a leader to rally behind."

"Who exactly is that symbol? Is it Anakin?"

"No, Ahsoka. It's you, always has been."

"Me? Why me? Why not Anakin, the Chosen One?"

"No offense, Ahsoka, but I never really believed in any of that Chosen One stuff."

Ahsoka laughed softly.

"I know the feeling."

"Ahsoka, you are the ideal symbol of hope. No matter the situation, no matter the odds, you have always been able to remain strong and you could inspire that same resilience in others. The patterns of you lekku will be the lines of hope for all those who follow you. You might be alone, but the light you cast will give hope to the hopeless. You will cast down the darkness. You will be the Sword of the Jedi."

"Sword of the Jedi," Ahsoka gasped. "That's what Master Yoda meant."

"What do you mean?"

"Master Yoda, he gave me that title shortly before the Clone Wars ended. I didn't know what it meant at the time, but now I see. I am to be the leader of a revolution, a rebellion against the Empire."

"Good luck, Ahsoka, and may the Force be with you."

"Thank you, Senator."

Bail hung up, leaving Ahsoka alone, in silence.

"Sword of the Jedi," she said quietly to herself. "Don't worry, Master Yoda. I _will_ be the Sword you called me to be. I will be the new hope."

Vader felt his power grow with his anger. He sat, eyes closed, legs crossed focusing on his anger and hat towards Sidious. He would use his cybernetic strength to crush Sidious's throat, watching him suffer as Padme' suffered. Vengeance would be his. No, he told himself. This is not the way of the Jedi. But was he truly a Jedi anymore? He didn't have an answer. No, he would not kill Sidious only to replace the Sith Lord with himself, full of anger and malice. That was not the Jedi way. However, he would not be afraid to embrace his darker emotions. After all, he had no Council to boss him around. He would use his anger, focus it, funnel it to destroy the servants of the dark, and of the Empire, showing no mercy, accepting no surrender. No. Trying to use anger and hate for good was playing with fire. But was it a necessary price to pay to rid the galaxy of Palpatine and his Galactic Empire? How long had he even been in here? From the emptiness in his stomach, he figured a few days at least. He shook his helmeted head and walked up to the cockpit.

"Oh, hello Anakin, I mean Vader."

"When are we to arrive at Kashyyyk?"

"We should be at Kashyyyk any moment."

"Good."

The _Tantive IV_ exited hyperspace to the forest world of Kashyyyk.

"We're here."

"Will we be safe from the Empire?" Anakin asked.

"From what I've heard, the Wookies hate the Empire as much as we do. I've heard reports of the Empire enslaving Wookies to construct some super-secret project."

"I wonder what this project could be."

"I assume a weapon of some kind. I've also heard the Empire is harvesting kyber crystals."

"For what?" Vader asked.

"I'm not sure. An army of Force-users perhaps?"

"I don't know, Snips."

Vader landed the ship on top of one of the many tree villages the Wookies inhabited.

"I'll go talk to them," Ahsoka said. "I know a bit of the Wookie language."

"Alright."

A crowd of ten Wookie warriors with raised bowcasters greeted Ahsoka.

"We aren't here to hurt you," Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka heard one of the Wookies growl and then began to point at her. The Wookie lowered his weapon and growled something else to his fellow Wookies, which caused them to lower their weapons. The Wookie walked up to Ahsoka and growled something, a name in the Wookie language.

"Chewbacca!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

The Wookie growled again.

Ahsoka heard deep mechanical breathing. Oh, no. the Wookies would not like this. They all raised their bowcasters and growled. Chewbacca moved in front of Ahsoka, trying to shield her from what he assumed was an enemy.

"No, he's with me. He's a friend."

Chewbacca roared and the other Wookies lowered their weapons.

"I see you have reacquainted with Chewbacca," Vader said.

"Yes, I have. Chewbacca meet Vader."

Chewbacca put his massive hands around Vader and began to squeeze.

"Enough of that!" Vader yelled.

"Hey! He's just trying to welcome you."

"He needs to stay out of my way if he knows what is good for him."

"Be nice. Chewie, we need to lay low for a while. Do you mind if we stay with you guys for a while?"

The Wookie shook his head.

"He'll let us stay as long as we need."

"Good," Vader said. "I assume we'll be staying in the trees."

A Wookie nodded his massive, fury head.

"Alright," Vader said.

"Thank you," Ahsoka said to the Wookies.

Vader climbed to the top of the village and settled in a tree hut. This would suffice. As a Jedi, he had learned to make do with little. Those skills would serve him here.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"No."

"Can I do anything to help?"

"No."

"Alright."

"Wait. Can you stay?"

"Yes."

Ahsoka walked up to Vader and sat down beside him. She felt his conflicted feelings. She felt his rage and all-consuming hatred for Palpatine, but she also felt his love for Padmé and his desire to do good and to rebuild the Order he had failed.

"I miss her, Ahsoka."

"I know. I'm sorry I couldn't help."

Vader removed his helmet for the first time since he'd put it on and Ahsoka saw the tears forming in Anakin's bright blue eyes.

"I failed her."

"No, no you didn't. She knew you did all you possibly could."

"I know, but I still feel like I failed her."

"I know, Anakin. I know."

For the first time in her life, Ahsoka saw tears on Anakin's face. Anakin quickly swiped them away, but he had shown his sadness, his vulnerability. Ahsoka put her arm around Anakin's shoulder. The two of them stayed there for what seemed like eternity, but eventually Anakin got up and put his mask back on.

"Anakin, I…"

"I know. It isn't your fault."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," Vader said. "So am I."

9

Shadows of Dathomir

"You summoned us?" Nexus asked as he and Siege walked inside Palpatine's dark meditation room.

"Yes, I did," Sidious said. "Sit."

The Sith apprentices did.

"You have progressed faster than I expected."

"Thank you, Master," Siege said.

"Oh, it isn't a compliment. I believe the two of you are attempting to deceive me."

For a split second, the apprentices' faces betrayed their shock, but only for a second. Suddenly Palpaine erupted in laughter for no apparent reason. Once he settled down, he looked Siege and Nexus in the eyes, his yellow eyes burrowing straight into Nexus and Siege's souls.

"I sense your feelings. You want to betray and overthrow me do you not?"

"We do," Nexus said.

"Good."

The answer was not the one Nexus would have expected.

"Although I do have a piece of advice: conceal your feelings better and only challenge me when you know you are ready, not before. Strike when I am weak, but if you challenge me before you have the power I will not hesitate to end both of you in an instant. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Master."

"Good. Now leave me."

The two apprentices did so.

This was not good, not good at all, Magnus thought. Dibs had not returned yet. Surely, he should have finished the disturbance off, but it seemed that was not the case. Should he send more Inquisitors after the disturbance? Should he tell Lord Sidious? Should he simply forget about it and sweep it under the rug? No, he would not do any of those. He would wait until the time was right and when that time came, he would go after the disturbance himself and destroy it. It might have destroyed Dibs but it would not destroy Magnus, Grand Inquisitor and master of the Inquisitorious.

Sidious felt a presence in the Force, no two presences, on the forest planet of Kashyyyk. Ah, he knew who they were: Anakin Skywalker and his former apprentice Ahsoka Tano. It seems the Jedi had taken shelter among the Wookies. He needed to strike now while the Jedi were weak and demoralized. He pressed a button in his chair.

"Yes?" a voice said.

"Summon the Inquisitors. I have a mission for them."

"Yes, my Emperor."

Magnus swung his crimson lightsaber at Barriss, now known as the Seventh Sister, but she activated her saber's spinning feature, batting Magnus' blade to the side, forcing him to take a few steps back. The Fifth Brother ran at Magnus, saber held high above his head, but Magnus lifted him with the Force and slammed him into Barriss. The Eighth Brother leaped over Magnus, using his superior agility to his advantage. He slashed at Magnus back, but Magnus was faster. He spun around; spinning saber activated and smacked the Eighth Brother's blade away. Barriss, the Seventh and Fifth Brother ran at Magnus, but he grabbed them all by the throat with the Force, hurling them back. Out of the corner of his eye, Magnus saw a stormtrooper walking his way. Why, he was in the middle of training his fellow Inquisitors? What could be so important as to interrupt the training of his men?

"What?" he barked to the trooper.

"The Emperor requires you and your fellow Inquisitors to join him in a meeting."

"Stop!" Magnus said to his Inquisitors. "Cease training. We are needed by the Emperor."

The Inquisitors instantly deactivated their sabers and followed Magnus who followed the trooper.

Sidious heard a knock on his door.

"They are here, my lord."

"Enter," he said.

All twelve, no eleven, it seemed one was missing, entered his room.

"Leave us," he said to the trooper.

"Now," he said as the door shut. "Were is Dibs?"

"I…" one Inquisitor began.

"I was asking Magnus. He is the one in charge of you is he not?"

"He is my lord."

"Then silence yourself and let him speak."

"My lord," Magnus began. "I sensed a disturbance in the Force and I sent Dibs to deal with it."

"And you did not feel obligated to tell me?" Sidious growled.

"It seemed minor, my lord…"

His words drifted off as he felt his windpipe being squeezed. His hand instinctively shot up to his throat to claw the hand off. The problem was that there was no hand there, only pressure.

"My lord," he said, as if every word sounded as if it took all his might to say. "I didn't mean to go behind your back. I swear!"

Sidious let him drop. Magnus' breath came in ragged gasps. Once he finally regained his breath, he stood, straightened his clothing, and looked Sidious in the eye.

"I ask your forgiveness, my lord."

"I will allow it, just this once, but deceive me again and I will give you a fate far worse than death."

"I understand."

"So I assume Dibs is dead."

It was a statement not a question.

"I believe so."

"And where exactly was this disturbance?"

"Dathomir."

Sidious eyes widened a bit at the word Dathomir, but they quickly narrowed back to their squinted position.

"I will deal with the disturbance on Dathomir, but I have a mission for you and your followers."

"Your wish is our command."

"I need all of you and a squadron of death troopers to go to the planet of Kashyyyk. Begin killing the Wookies to draw them out."

"Who are we drawing out?"

"Two Jedi. Use their compassion against them. They will eventually take notice of the Wookies' deaths and they will reveal themselves. When they do destroy them."

"Which Jedi are we drawing out?"

"Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano."

"They will die, my lord."

"Yes they will, for your sakes."

Maul was disappointed; Palpatine had only sent a single Inquisitor for him to fight. Did his former master really think so little of him? He sighed to himself, activated his newly constructed saber, and admired its red blades. He had taken the lightsaber of the Inquisitor Sidious had sent to kill him and made it his own. He used some spare parts from his ship to extend the saber's hilt. He also removed the circular rings on the outside of the hilt, thus removing the saber's spinning feature. Unlike the Inquisitor, Maul had no need for a fancy spinning saber. His skill was all he needed.

He gently swung it back and forth, feeling its reassuring weight in his fingers. Who would he kill with it? Could he even hope to kill his former master? No, he had already tried that and for it, he was tortured and imprisoned. Should he go after the Jedi? No, he only wanted to kill Kenobi, but he was dead. What had his miserable existence become? Should he end it now? No, Maul was a fighter. Surrender was not in him, not in his blood.

He suddenly fell to his knees and clutched his horned head. Ah! The pain of the darkness, it overwhelmed him. Images. Flashes. Voices. Images. Flashes. Voices. What did they mean? Unlike the Jedi, the Sith, or warriors of the dark side, Maul was no longer Sith, had much difficulty deciphering visions. The Jedi had a much easier time understanding them, due to their calmness and inner peace. However, due to their inner rage and turmoil, it was nearly impossible for servants of the darkness to understand visons.

"I _really_ wish you taught me about this, Master," Maul said to himself.

He tried to calm himself, but that was much easier said than done. It did not exactly help that he was practically raised by Palpatine, the literal embodiment of darkness and that he was on a planet that was a nexus in the dark side. Somehow, though, he managed to calm himself just enough to see a planet: Kashyyyk.

"It seems I'm off to Kashyyyk," he said to himself.

A new _Imperia_l-class Star Destroyer jumped out of hyperspace over the planet of Kashyyyk.

"Remember our mission," Magnus said. "Kill as many Wookies as it takes to draw the Jedi out."

The Destroyer's hanger bay opened and unleashed a modified LAAT gunship. The gunship landed in one of the Wookie villages. Magnus opened the doors and looked around for Wookies. Twenty of the beasts walked up to him and raised primitive weapons at him. This would be quick. He activated his lightsaber and the beasts shot their weapons at him. He activated his saber's spinning feature, deflecting every one of them.

"My turn."

He crushed five Wookies' throats with the Force. The remaining beasts fired at him. He easily, almost lazily dodged and deflected their blaster shots. He impaled one through the chest, decapitated another two, Force pushed five to their deaths.

"Kill them," he said to the black-clad death troopers.

The lead trooper said something, although it sounded like a garbled mess due to his vocabulator. The troops fired on the Wookies, killing them instantly.

"Our work here is done."

Ahsoka felt a disturbance in the Force.

"I fell it as well," Vader said, appearing to read Ahsoka's thoughts "The Empire has found us."

"We should help them. We owe them that much."

"I know you want to do what is right, but you must follow the will of the Force."

"What if it is the will of the Force that we stay and help them?"

"You must have a clear mind to know the will of the Force."

"Says the one who's every thought is dominated by rage and a desire for vengeance!"

Vader said nothing. Ahsoka was right and he knew it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that," Ahsoka said.

"No, you're exactly right. We'll stay and help them."

"So do we wait for them to strike again?" Ahsoka asked.

"No. I can sense them. They are not far from here."

"Alright."

Magnus felt the Jedi approaching, how very predictable. They were walking right to their deaths.

"Wait," Barriss Offee, now the Seventh Sister, said. "I sense someone I haven't sensed in a long time."

"Who is it?"

"Ahsoka Tano and… oh, no."

"What?"

"I sense Anakin Skywalker."

"And this is a problem because?"

"I framed Ahsoka for murder and treason and let's just say that Anakin wasn't very happy with me."

"He tried to kill you I assume."

"Yes."

"Use that anger to fuel your power. Take your vengeance and turn it into a weapon. Kill Skywalker!"

"I will."

Vader and Ahsoka boarded the _Tantive IV_ and set off for the small Imperial base on the planet.

"We'll be there in only a few minutes," Vader said as he put his helmet on.

"Do you know what exactly we're up against?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, not exactly," Vader said. "We're here."

Vader hit the button to lower the ramp. He walked down followed by Ahsoka. The base appeared to be Old Republic in design. It looked abandon, but Anakin could sense many dark presences.

He activated his blue saber and began to cut a hole in the door. When he was finished, he kicked the circle down and walked inside.

"Come on."

"Right behind you."

Vader reached out with his feelings, trying to locate the dark warriors. They would be no match for him and Ahsoka. He had them now.

"I found them," he said.

"Good."

He turned and walked down a dark hallway and opened the door to what looked like a mess hall of some kind.

"Greetings Jedi," a smooth silky voice said.

The dark room was light by twenty-two red lightsaber blades. Much to the Jedi's surprise, the red blades began to rotate rapidly. Vader activated his blue saber and Ahsoka activated her yellow-green ones.

"This is where the fun begins," the voice said.

Ahsoka felt the wall for a light switch. Once she found it, she turned it on, making the darksiders much easier to see. Two of them ran at Ahsoka, a human, and some red-skinned humanoid. The human swung wildly at Ahsoka while the humanoid focused on defending herself. Ahsoka blocked one of their spinning sabers and redirected its energy, forcing the Inquisitor to stumble back, leaving him open to a Force push from Ahsoka.

Three Inquisitors came running at Vader, a human, some grey-skinned humanoid, and a Terrlian Jango Jumper. Vader fell into the all-defensive Form III. Redirecting a sloppy thrust from one of the Inquisitors and shoving him back with the Force. The Inquisitor thrust his spinning saber in Vader's face, but the Jedi caught it with his own blade and pushed back, putting the Jango Jumper's blade back in his place and allowing Vader to send him back with a Force-enhanced kick. He blocked the human's attacks and once he saw an opening kicked his stomach. Suddenly an Inquisitor came at Vader from behind. Vader tried to react, but the Inquisitor was too fast and slashed him along the back, sending him to the ground.

Ahsoka back flipped out of the spinning lightsaber's way, which angered the Inquisitor a great deal, making her even more reckless. The humanoid attacked, switching her saber between single and double blade, attempting to catch Ahsoka off guard. It did not work. Ahsoka swept under two swings from the spinning lightsaber and impaled the Inquisitor through the chest.

The second before his head was removed, Vader turned around to block an attack from a Twi'lek Inquisitor. Vader used his superior strength to get off the ground, shoving the Inquisitor back. Vader thrust his saber at the Twi'lek, but the Twi'lek's saber spun and redirected all of Vader's saber to the ground and leaving him open to an attack from the rear. Vader cried out in pain as his back was slashed once again. Vader used that pain and anger to lift two Inquisitors and windpipes with the Force and tossed them aside. Six black-clad troopers began firing at him. He raised his hand and absorbed the blaster bolts. The troops fired again. Vader didn't even attempt to block or dodge. His armor made him invincible. He walked up to the troops, grabbed one of their throats, and squeezed until he heard a pop. He threw the corpse away. He kicked two troopers through a wall thanks to his supernatural strength, punched a hole in another two using his cybernetic, and rage-induced strength. Vade set his sight on a trooper, tackled him and began beating him savagely.

"Anakin!" a voice yelled.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Ahsoka running his way.

"This isn't you, Anakin!"

"This Imperial dog deserves to die! As do all who serve the Empire! They will fall by the might of Vader!"

"Anakin, Padme' fell in love with you, not Vader. Vader isn't real, Anakin. The Anakin I knew would always be hopeful, always try to make a better future. This isn't you. You mustn't become the very thing we swore to destroy."

His head sank as he realized the truth in Ahsoka's words.

"You're right."

He released the trooper, only for an Inquisitor to run his way. Ahsoka leaped in front of him, blocking the incoming lightsaber. Ahsoka side stepped a right swing from the Inquisitor and parried a left. She flipped over the saber and slashed the figure's mask.

"Ahsoka!" the Inquisitor yelled.

She turned her head toward Ahsoka revealing the face of Barriss Offee.

"Barriss?"

Barriss got back to her feet.

"Barriss! I know this isn't you!"

"No! This is who I am! But you don't understand, you don't even try! I broke free of the Jedi's chains."

"Barriss, you traded one set of chains for another. Sidious is pure evil. He's using you for your power. You mean nothing to him. You can come with us, be a Jedi again. Let go of your hate."

"Yes, I feel the anger in you," Barriss taunted. "I sense your fury."

"I'm not like you, if you have become what I think you have," Ahsoka said. "I'm nothing like you."

"No! The darkness is not slavery. It is freedom. You know that's true."

Barriss reactivated her saber and walked toward Ahsoka.

"Don't make me kill you, Barriss."

"Ha! If anything it should be you begging for mercy."

Ahsoka answered by charging Barriss full speed. She went high with one saber and low with the other. Barriss blocked one with her spinning saber but Ahsoka back stepped, using one saber to slip through Barriss' guard and glance her leg.

"You can still surrender," Ahsoka said.

"Never!"

Barriss launched an unrelenting advance. She slashed back and forth with her spinning saber and Ahsoka fell into the all-defensive Form III, parrying a right thrust, redirecting an upward slash, side stepping a left swing, catching one of Barriss' blades and guiding back at her. Barriss broke Ahsoka's Force wall and pushed her back. She lunged at the now downed Ahsoka. Ahsoka used the Force to redraw her sabers and block Barriss' red blade at the last possible instant. She rolled out of the way too quickly for Barriss to follow. She sprang to her feet just in time to block another strike from Barriss. She dodged two swipes that were even more vicious from Barriss and rolled out of the way of a third. Ahsoka used her superior agility to leap around Barriss and plunge her sabers into her former friend's chest. Before she fell to the ground, Barriss was caught by Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I," Barriss said. "I'm sorry I betrayed you."

Ahsoka closed Barriss' eyes and let her join the Force.

Anakin grabbed the wrist of an incoming Inquisitor and flung him across the room. Another Inquisitor charged him, but Anakin effortlessly sidestepped the sloppy attacks and impaled the Inquisitor through the chest.

"Anakin Skywalker," the lead Inquisitor yelled. "I've always wanted to face you and now it appears I have that chance!"

"Be careful what you wish for," Anakin said.

The Inquisitor ran at Anakin, spinning saber in hand. Anakin blocked it and diverted its energy, sending the Inquisitor hurtling toward the ground, but with the grace of a Twi'lek dancer, the Inquisitor flipped and landed on his feet. Now it was Anakin's turn to take on the role of aggressor. He swung switched to the offensive Form VII, a Form that used the wielder's anger and hate to focus their strikes.

He swung at the Inquisitor's head, only to have it blocked and shoved back. Anakin adopted the all-defensive Form III. He blocked a strike at his head, another at his chest, another at his legs, another at his arm. The Inquisitor swung madly at him. Anakin ducked under another sloppy swing, bypassing the Inquisitor's guard and removing his head. The other Inquisitors stopped in their tracks. One activated his lightsaber and plunged it into his chest. The others did likewise. It seemed once their leader perished, the Inquisitors had abandon all hope of victory.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked as he removed his helmet.

"I'm fine. It's just that I can't help be feel a little sorry for Barriss. I wonder if I could have helped her."

"She chose her fate, Ahsoka. We are the only ones who control our fate. You taught me that."

Ahsoka nodded her head.

"We need to leave this planet now that the Empire knows we are here."

"Were should we go?"

Anakin remained silent for a long moment.

"We need to go the last place the Empire would expect to look," Ahsoka said.

Anakin merely nodded his head, clearly in deep thought. Should they go to Alderaan? No, that was far too obvious. Tatooine? No, Tatooine was home to many bounty hunters who would turn them in for a nice payday. Ah ha, He had it!

"Raada," Anakin said.

"Radda?" Ahsoka asked. "Why Raada."

"Think about it. It's in the Outer Rim, meaning the Empire has a minimal presence there. The Empire wont expect two Jedi to be hiding out on some backwater farming world, making Raada the perfect place."

"When you say it like that it makes sense," Ahsoka said.

"Alright, let's get to Raada"

10

Tracking Down

Maul's gauntlet fighter jumped out of hyperspace to the planet of Kashyyyk. He had received a vision from the Force, although perhaps it was stretching it to call it a vision, more so a location. Maul still had no idea why he was called to Kashyyyk, but he knew he needed to find something here. Once his ship entered atmosphere, he saw one of the famous Wookie tree villages. He landed his fighter on one of the massive wood and metal landing platform, lowered the ship's ramp, and walked out, only to be greeted by thirty Wookies with raised bowcasters.

Maul growled and activated his new red lightsaber. One Wookie roared to his fellows and they all lowered their weapons. Maul turned his head slightly in confusion. Why had they lowered their weapons when he activated his? One Wookie walked up to Maul and growled something to him. It was a shame Maul couldn't understand Wookie. He felt the beast's sense of urgency in the Force.

"Jrrreerrrddrri," the Wookie said.

"What?" Maul asked.

"Jrrreerrdddi."

He pointed to Maul, held up three fingers, and repeated the word.

"There were three Jedi?"

The Wookie shook his head in what Maul assumed meant 'no',

"I am the third Jedi?"

The Wookie nodded vigorously.

"Who were the other two Jedi and where are they?"

"Rrrsokrrra Trrano rnd Rrrrrrkin Srrrkywrrrkerr."

"Ahsoka Tano and Anakin Skywalker?"

The Wookie nodded rapidly again.

"Were they now?"

"Rrrraaddaa."

"Raada."

The beast nodded a third time.

"Thank you for your help."

Maul deactivated his saber, walked back to his fighter and set off for Raada.

Sidious felt a disturbance in the Force: all his Inquisitors had perished. He feared this would happen. He was well aware of the power Anakin and Ahsoka wielded and he should have known from the start that the poorly trained Inquisitors would be able to finish them off.

He opened his eyes and opened the door to leave his dark meditation room. He walked down the long but empty halls of the former Jedi temple. The once tan and white walls were now a clean, crisp Imperial black and white. Sidious was proud of many things in his Empire, but one of the things he took the most pride in was efficiency, clean, crisp efficiency. Every little thing had been designed with practicality in mind. Not a thing was inefficient or impractical, these walls and this building included. He unlocked his apprentices' training room with the Force and walked inside. The room's darkness shortly shielded Sidious's eyes, but they quickly readjusted. He produced a lightsaber from his sleeve and activated it, letting its crimson glow light his way. He found his way to the back of the room and saw his apprentices meditating.

"Lord Nexus, Lord Siege I have need of your assistance."

The apprentices' eyes shot open.

"What do you require, Master?" Nexus asked.

"The Inquisitorius has fallen, killed by the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. Hunt down and destroy them. Return to me when the task is completed."

"Were shall we find them Master?"

"The Inquisitors' last known location was at an Old Republic base on the planet Kashyyyk. Go there and the Force will be your guide," Sidious said as he reached inside his robe and removed a small circular object. "This contains the coordinates to the base."

"They will die, my master," Siege said.

Maul still had a long way to go until he reached the backwater dust bowl that was Raada. He might as well meditate. He closed his eyes and slipped into a deep trance. He found himself in a misty landscape full of trees, wild flowers, and grass. His eye wondered the peaceful place, not looking for anything in particular. Suddenly, his eyes centered on a figure in the distance. The figure was tall, lanky, and clad in a dark robe. The figure activated a red lightsaber and began walking toward Maul.

"It seems you failed your master, apprentice, just as my own apprentice betrayed me!" the figure yelled.

Maul reached for his lightsaber, but much to his surprise it was not there. He Force pushed the figure, only the energy of the blast did not knock the figure over, merely went into him.

"Do you know who I am?" the figure yelled.

Maul shook his horned head.

"I am Dar…"

The figure suddenly disappeared. What was that? What was his name? And was he a Sith? Maul set his sights on a second figure, this one was a bulky human male who wore massive spiked black and silver armor.

"The darkness will fall, only to rise again!" the figure yelled.

"What does that mean?" Maul asked.

"The apprentice will die, the master will be resurrected, and the outsider will conquer!"

"What does that mean?" Maul repeated.

"You are so _unbearably_ stupid if you cannot understand his plans," a red-skinned Twi'lek female said as she walked toward Maul with a feline like grace. "The plans of the dragon will come to pass, but the talon will stab the dragon in the back."

Maul woke from his trance with a gasp. Who were these three figures and what did they mean? Were they just figures conjured by his mind or were they real people? The ship dropped out of hyperspace to Raada. Good, now he could take his mind off this strange vision. He landed his ship on the open plains of Raada. He did not sense Skywalker or Tano anywhere nearby. It was possible that they were here but he did not sense them. He would wait for them and they would come to him.

Anakin and Ahsoka landed the _Tantive IV_ by what Ahsoka assumed was a village of some kind. Anakin put his helmet back on to shield himself from the wind and dust.

"Do you really need that?" Ahsoka asked.

"It's the sand, Snips. It's course and rough and irritating and it gets everywhere."

Ahsoka laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just think it's funny that Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master and Chosen One doesn't like sand."

"Very funny."

"Well I'm not very fond of it either."

"I'll lead the way."

Anakin pressed the button to lower the ship's ramp and the two Jedi walked into town. Ahsoka looked over at Anakin, noticing his cape flowing in the wind but also his dusty helmet and armor.

"I'm starting to see why you wear that mask," Ahsoka said.

"I told you it helps."

Ahsoka set her eyes on what appeared to be a settlement of some kind. A few locals looked at the two Jedi, especially at Anakin with his massive build, black helmet, and flowing cape. Anakin felt the local's apprehension of their new visitors. If Anakin and Ahsoka wanted to lay low, they would need to do a few things. First off, they would need to meet as few people as possible, the fewer the better. Second, they could not, no matter the circumstance, reveal their identities as Jedi. A few bounty hunters on the planet might wish to claim a quick payday by revealing the location of two Jedi Knights. But they would be forced to make friends with at least a few people. Their Jedi training in preserving their bodies with the Force could only help them for so long. They would go hungry eventually.

Anakin led the way, cape flowing in the wind. He set his eyes on a man in his late forties.

"You," Anakin said, his voice deepened by the mask.

"Who are you."

"That does not matter. What matters is that I need a house and I need it now."

"And you think I just have a house to sell."

"I think I'll get whatever I want from you if I have enough credits."

"I'm listening."

"You will find me a suitable dwelling and I will pay you, say, twenty thousand."

"No can do. Thirty thousand."

"Twenty five."

"Twenty seven. Final offer."

"Fine," Anakin growled.

"Pay up."

"No. I need to see it first."

"Come on."

The man motioned for Anakin to follow him.

"So," the man began. "What brings you to Raada?"

"I'm paying you for a house. You want my credits, not my story."

"Fair enough."

The trio came to a stop at a small house, barely the size of a small freighter, but it would have to do.

"Alright, I held up my end. Let's see those credits."

Anakin remained still.

"Any time now," Ahsoka whispered.

"I don't have the credits, but I have something better."

"What could be better than credits?"

Anakin retrieved his lightsaber, activating its bright blue blade.

"Where in blazes did you get that?"

"Killed a Jedi, took it from him as a trophy."

"You a bounty hunter?"

"Indeed I am."

"And what about your lady friend," he said, motioning to Ahsoka. "She a bounty hunter to?"

"I am," Ahsoka said.

"If the two of you are bounty hunters why don't you have any credits?"

"We had to make repairs to our ship, used all of our credits in the process."

"Deal or no deal?" Anakin asked.

"Deal."

Anakin deactivated his saber and tossed it to the man.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the man said, a smug grin on his dust covered face.

"I have need on one additional thing."

"What?"

"Your blaster," Anakin said, pointing to the DL-44 on the man's belt. "Give it to me."

"No."

"You could buy fifty blasters with the credits you'd get by selling that lightsaber."

"Fine."

The man handed his blaster over.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Anakin said.

The man turned around, leaving Anakin and Ahsoka alone. Anakin opened the door and walked inside, his helmet's night vision mode activating, due to the minimal lighting. He sat down on a torn couch.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asked, her voice conveying her irritation. "Why did you sell your lightsaber?"

"Well, we needed the credits, besides, you use two sabers. If push comes to shove, I can use one of yours."

"Anakin, I use two because of my Form. If you one, I'll be less effective."

"Don't worry. I'm sure a situation will present itself."

Ahsoka smiled softly. Anakin was back, no more Vader.

"Well, we are going to need food. The _Tantive IV's_ rations will only last so long."

"I agree," Ahsoka said. "We're probably going to be here a while, so I think it best that we find some source of income."

"I agree. Mechanics perhaps?"

"You maybe, but I'm not very good with machines, at least no like you are."

"You'll be fine," Anakin said as he removed his dust-covered helmet. "I've taught you in the ways of the Force and I've taught you in the ways of the machine."

"Alright. But where exactly can we get our new jobs and when will we take the fight back to Sidious?"

"I'm not sure."

"About which part?"

"Both."

"But we are still going to fight Sidious again?"

"Yes. We have to."

"We can't give up hope Ahsoka. We don't have a choice."

Ahsoka sat on the couch next to Anakin, resting her hand on his caped shoulder.

"We'll win. I know we will."

Anakin smiled, taking comfort in his former Padawan's words. She was wise far beyond her years, far wiser than Anakin was at her age.

"I still can't believe you sold your lightsaber."

"Sorry."

"Oh, I'm sure you are. You always told me 'this weapon is your life, Ahsoka. You cannot lose it.' And here you go selling yours."

The two looked at each other, their blue eyes locking. Both chuckled at the irony of situation.

"I can't argue with that."

Ahsoka smiled, her pearl white teeth showing.

"We've been through harder times. I know we'll make it through this."

"We will, Snips. I promise."

11

Shelter on Raada

Maul's red and black gauntlet fighter dropped out of hyperspace to the planet of Raada. The moment he entered the atmosphere, his viewscreen was immediately covered with dust. He used the Force to push the dirt and grime off his window, landing his ship at the outskirts of a local city. Maul knew he would find his Jedi here, but how long it would take, he did not know. He did have an entire planet to scour, after all. How would he find the Jedi? He could kill some 'innocent being' in a cruel and brutal manner. That would surely draw the Jedi out. They couldn't help themselves when it came to saving lives. As much fun as that would be, Maul knew that wasn't the correct course of action. He did not want to draw unwanted attention to himself. No, he would wait. Like his master, no, former master, Maul knew how to be patient. He would bide his time and the Jedi would come to him.

He pressed the ramp button and walked out into the blowing winds, setting his yellow eyes on what appeared to be a town or village of some kind. Maul grabbed his saber and began walking towards the village. A few minutes later, he reached the village, taking in the locations of the buildings, sensing the fear of the locals. They were right to fear him, but for now, he would keep his distance, striking when the time was right.

"Can I help you, stranger?" a girl in her early twenties asked.

"Yes, yes you can. I need a place to stay for a while."

"I can get you set up."

"Thank you very much."

The two began walking in what Maul assumed was the direction of the shelter.

"What's your name?" Maul asked.

"Kaeden, Kaeden Larte. What's your name?"

"Maul."

"What a nice name."

"I have had a…difficult life. I was taken from my mother at a very young age and trained to be a warrior."

"You're a Jedi?"

"No, no. I'm no Jedi. The Death Watch trained me. I assume you've heard of them."

"I have. Why did they take you?"

"The Mandalorians were on a mission to my homeworld of Dathomir to destroy my people, a fierce clan of warriors, warriors that posed a potential threat to the Death Watch. They set out to destroy my people before that ever happened. After the slaughter, the leader, Pre Vizsla found me as a baby and told the other members of Death Watch to spare me. They raised me as one of their own, training me to master the blaster as well as the sword. However, I eventually discovered my true origins and I challenged Vizsla to death by honorable combat. Let's just say it did not go very well for me. Vizsla defeated me, but I managed to strike a blow on his leg, allowing me to escape. I have been running from Death Watch ever since."

Kaeden remained silent for a few moments.

"I…I'm so sorry. I can't' imagine what that must have been like."

"It isn't your fault, but the past is behind us. So let's keep it there."

Kaeden nodded.

"Well," she said. "Here we are."

She motioned to an old and, judging by Maul's observations, abandoned house. Maul noticed the house's shingles were barely attached to its roof. He also noted the house's bricks, well, what was left of them, were a shell of their former selves, barely attached to the house.

"Yeah, it's not much, but…"

"It should do fine," Maul said, cutting Kaeden off.

"Right. Well, good luck. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thank you."

Kaeden turned around and walked off into the dust and wind, leaving Maul and the house, if it could be called that, alone. Maul opened the door, hearing it creaking as he shut it. He turned one of his two blades, casting a crimson glow across the room.

"Oh, I really wish I'd found a better house," Maul said to himself."

No matter, he wouldn't be here long, just long enough to find Tano and Skywalker and when he did his plan would be complete.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked down to the center of town, hoping to find employment of some kind. The two Jedi had decide that, as long as they stayed on Raada, they would need employment to purchase food and supplies. Anakin thought it best that the two of them get a job as mechanics. Both Jedi enjoyed tinkering with and modifying many types of machinery and they were good at it, although Anakin was the more talented mechanic.

Ahsoka insisted that Anakin ditch the helmet and cape if they wanted to blend in. Anakin, although reluctantly, agreed. Although not great, he decided that his old Jedi robes would serve him best, or at least better than his new armor had. In addition, he wore an old cloak he found aboard the _Tantive IV_ a few weeks ago, further disguising his robes and features.

Ahsoka also wore her ordinary Jedi garments and spare robe that Anakin found on the _Tantive IV_, although it was a few sizes too big for the little Togruta, forcing her to constantly readjust her robe. Ahsoka pulled her sleeves up for the fourth time in about the last five minutes.

"I'm sorry, Anakin, but I have to ditch this robe."

"Um, alright, but if you don't wear it you're lightsabers will be exposed."

"I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure we can buy some blaster holsters to put them in."

"Fair enough."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked into what appeared to be a cantina. Ahsoka's eyes quickly readjusted to the dim lightning of the cantina. Her eyes focused on the bartender, a fellow Togruta with a cybernetic left arm and missing lekku. The two Jedi walked up to the bar, Anakin slowly reached for his new blaster, just in case. The bartender looked up as he saw the two strangers.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked.

"We need a job," Anakin said.

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but we aren't hiring. I'm sorry."

"We're mechanics," Ahsoka said. "Surely somebody has something that needs fixing."

"I'll see what I can do," the bartender said. "I'm Selda."

"I'm Ashla," Ahsoka said.

"I'm Bogan," Anakin said.

"Are you sure I can't get anything to drink?"

"We should be fine," Anakin said. "Although I do have a question, if you don't mind."

"What is it?"

"What happened to your left arm and leg and lekku?"

"Oh," Selda said. "I was in an accident a while back. A piece of farming equipment malfunctioned. It exploded, blowing off my arm, leg, and lekku. I was luck, though. Two close friends of mine didn't make it."

"I'm sorry," Ahsoka said.

"Thank you for trying to find us a job," Anakin said.

"You're welcome."

Anakin and Ahsoka turned around and walked out the door, leaving Selda alone.

Maul's eyes shot open as he heard a knock on his door.

"Open up! You are new to Raada and the Empire wants to know why!"

Maul got to his feet, grabbing, but not activating his lightsaber. He opened the door to reveal two white armored stormtroopers with raised blasters.

"How can I help you?" Maul asked.

"We need to see your identification."

"You _don't_ need to see my identification," Maul said as he waved his hand in front of the troopers' faces.

"We don't need to see your identification."

"You will forget you ever met me."

"We will forget we ever met you."

"You will leave now."

"We will leave now."

Maul growled as he shut the door. As fun as it would have been for Maul to butcher the stormtroopers, he knew he had to keep his head down. He knew that the troopers would be expected eventually, and if they never returned, the Empire would grow curious, too curious for Maul's liking. Maul knew he would need food and supplies eventually, although he preferred that he did not get a job, the less exposure to the locals the better. That, and Maul had no real skills other than killing Jedi that could be used to buy food.

He should have mind tricked the stormtroopers to give him their blasters. He could have sold them for a small fortune by selling them on the black market. Well, the troopers would return eventually and Maul could mind trick them then, but he needed food sooner than that. He could become a bounty hunter, he mused. After all, he had the necessary skills. No, that would draw the attention of the Empire. As much as he didn't want to part with it, he could sell his gauntlet fighter. He supposed that was the best option.

Maul got to his feet, opened the door, and walked back out into the wind and dust to retrieve his fighter.

Ahsoka and Anakin returned to their little home, Anakin shutting the door after Ahsoka was inside.

"Do you think Selda will be able to find us a job?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think he'll try his hardest."

"So do I. I sensed his intentions in the Force and he had no ill will towards us."

The moment before Anakin could respond, he heard a knock on the door.

"On behalf of the Empire, open up!"

"Oh, no," Ahsoka said.

"Just relax. They don't know we're Jedi. They just know we're new to Raada. Leave the talking to me, alright."

Ahsoka nodded and Anakin opened the door.

"How can I help you and the Empire?" Anakin asked.

"You and your Togruta companion are new to Raada. Tell us why you're here," the troop said in a voice Anakin hadn't heard in a long time.

These troopers were clones."

"We came to live closer to relatives."

"General Skywalker," the clone said.

"Who?" Anakin asked.

"Don't give me that. You and your Padawan are traitors to the Empire!"

The clone raised and fired his blaster, but Anakin absorbed the shots with his gloved hand.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled.

Anakin looked over and saw one of Ahsoka's lightsabers coming his way. He used the Force to draw it to him, activating it, and shoving it into the clone's chest. The other clone reached behind his back and tossed a grenade into the house. Ahsoka's eyes widened at the sight of the grenade. However, she quickly regained her poise, using the Force to throw the grenade at the clone, killing him instantly.

Anakin deactivated Ahsoka's lightsaber and tossed it back to her.

"I still can't believe everything that's happened," Ahsoka said. "With the clones, I mean."

"Neither can I, Ahsoka. Neither can I."

"They were just as much victims as the Jedi were."

"I agree."

"What should we do with the bodies?" Ahsoka asked.

"We have to get rid of them somehow. As cruel as it sounds, we have to burn them."

"I understand."

"We should take their armor, either to sell or to use as a disguise."

"Good idea."

Ahsoka went outside, dragging in the clone killed by the grenade, while Anakin began removing the second clone's armor and blaster. Once she got back inside, Ahsoka did the same to the other clone, doing all she could to avoid looking at the clone's face. Some of her closest friends shared that same face and she didn't know if she could keep it together if she saw that same face, only lifeless and cold.

"Anakin, do we have anything to use as fuel source?"

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Anakin said. "No. I don't think we do. I do have another idea, though."

"What is it?"

"We need to bury them."

"Alright."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked out the house's back door and began using the Force to lift massive amounts of dirt. Once they were finished, Anakin walked back inside to retrieve the clones. He slowly and gently lowered the clones into the grave using the Force. The two Jedi used the Force to lift the dirt back up and put it over the clones.

12

Old Enemies

The door to Selda's cantina swung open to reveal a humanoid around 1.9 meters wearing a black cloak.

"What can I get you?"

"I have a…item of value and I'm wondering if you know anyone who would be interested."

"You need to be more specific."

"A ship. More specifically, a Mandalorian ship."

"I should be able to find someone willing to buy it. However, I do have a question for you. Are you with the other two newcomers who came in here a few days ago?"

"Newcomers?"

"Yeah, a human male in his mid-twenties, possibly early thirties and a Togruta in her late teens, possibly early twenties."

"What were they wearing?"

"The human was wearing a black cloak, very similar to yours and the Togruta was wearing what appeared to be a reddish-brown skirt and top and black leggings."

"Quite a sharp memory you have," Maul commented. "Tell me, do you know where these two newcomers live?"

"I don't, but they did ask for employment as mechanics."

"Mechanics," Maul repeated. "Thank you for your time, Mr.…"

"Selda."

"Thank you, Selda. I will return in a few days to ask if you've sold my ship."

"Alright, then."

Maul nodded once and walked towards the door.

"I never did catch your name," Selda said.

Maul slowly turned his head around and removed his hood, revealing his red and black horned head.

"Maul."

He opened the doors, leaving Selda, and his customers alone, alone to wonder about the man called Maul.

Ahsoka and Anakin walked into Selda's, hoping the Togruta had found them a job.

"Hey, Selda," Ahsoka said. "Any results?"

"I'm afraid not, Ashla. I'm sorry."

Ahsoka's face betrayed visible disappointment, but that look was quickly replace by one of sympathy.

"I know you tried," she said, a small smile on her face.

"Well, you should have seen the new guy that came in here a couple of days ago."

"New guy?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah. He came in here asking if I knew anyone who would want to buy his ship, a Mandalorian ship to be more precise."

"Mandalorian?" Anakin asked. "What was this mystery man wearing?"

"He wore a black hood and cloak, kind of like yours."

"No helmet?" Ahsoka asked.

"No."

"What did his face look like?" Anakin asked.

"His face was red and black and he had several horns."

"Did you catch his name?"

"He said his name was Maul."

"Maul?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yeah. You'll never forget a name like that."

"No, no you won't," Anakin said.

"Thanks, Selda," Ahsoka said.

"No problem, Ashla."

Ahsoka and Anakin turned to go, but before they could the door opened, revealing a figure clad in a black robe with a red and black face: Maul.

"Skywalker and Tano," Maul growled.

"Maul, we can't do this right now," Anakin said. "I don't know about you, but I sure don't want the Empire finding out that two Jedi and a former Sith had an intense battle inside a local cantina. Do you?"

"Fair point."

Maul reopened the door, letting Anakin and Ahsoka go first and then following.

"Alright then," Maul said. "Where exactly should I kill you?"

"First things first," Ahsoka said. "It'll be us who kills you. Secondly, we should do it somewhere far from here, somewhere the Empire isn't. I think I know the place. Anakin and I bought a small piece of property a while ago. I think that would be a perfect place to end your life."

"Deal."

The three Force-users walked back to Anakin and Ahsoka's home. Once they reached the house, Maul activated duel-bladed lightsaber, while Ahsoka activated her two green sabers. Anakin, Maul noticed, did not retrieve or activate his lightsaber.

"Letting your Padawan do your dirty work, Master Skywalker? Do you truly think so little of me? I wish to test my skills against the legendary Chosen One. That is if you are indeed the Chosen One."

"I told you that you shouldn't have sold your lightsaber," Ahsoka whispered.

"You _sold_ your lightsaber?" Maul asked.

The former Sith erupted in laughter, having to put his hands on his knees to keep from falling over. Once he finally stopped, he held his saber up high.

"What could make you so stupid as to sell your lightsaber?"

"I asked him the same thing," Ahsoka said.

"You're taking his side?" Anakin asked.

"He has a point."

"Thank you!" Maul exclaimed. "At least one of you Jedi knows what there're doing! How did this fool gain the rank of Master, again?"

"I ask myself the same question sometimes," Ahsoka said.

"Hey."

"Sorry, Skyguy."

"What an adorable nickname," Maul chided.

"Maul," Anakin said. "Please shut up."

"As you wish, _Master_ Skywalker."

"I really didn't want to do this," Ahsoka said as she tossed her shoto to Anakin. "But it seems I'll have to use one saber."

"Why did you give _me_ the shoto?" Anakin asked.

"Would you rather have nothing?"

"Valid point."

Ahsoka flipped her single saber up in a defensive position in a reverse grip, while Anakin held up Ahsoka's shoto. The look on his face revealed his disappointment at having to wield such a short lightsaber instead of his normal full-length one.

"Die Jedi!" Maul yelled as he leaped at Anakin and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka flipped away from Maul's incoming saber while Anakin redirected it with the shoto. Maul swung left. Anakin blocked one of Maul's two blades while Ahsoka blocked the other. The two Jedi used their combined strength to push Maul back. Maul, however, recovered quickly, lifted his hand with the Force, but Anakin and Ahsoka lifted their hands, absorbing the blast. The Jedi ran at Maul, Anakin going high while Ahsoka went low, but Maul spun his saber, blocking both Jedi's attacks with his duel blades. Using the blade lock to his advantage, Anakin used his cybernetic strength to kick Maul's stomach, sending the former Sith flying back, but Maul clenched his hand, gripping Anakin's throat with the Force and flinging him back, his head clanging so hard on a rock that even Maul felt somewhat sorry for Anakin, but only somewhat.

"Your master has been defeated," Maul taunted. "You cannot hope to stop me!"

Ahsoka extended her hand, drawing her saber from the unconscious Anakin.

"Your move," Ahsoka said.

Maul twirled his saber and launched himself at Ahsoka, but the Togruta flipped over Maul's two blades. Ahsoka thrust both sabers at Maul, but the ex-Sith rotated his saber, intercepting her blades with his own. Maul used his superior strength to force Ahsoka back, but Ahsoka quickly recovered, launching an advance of her own. She dragged her two blades on the ground, but she quickly launched them upwards, forcing Maul to react in a fraction of a second. He did, however, diverting Ahsoka's blades to the ground. Maul swiped his saber right, only to be parried by Ahsoka. He swung upwards, but the Togruta formed an x with her two sabers, catching Maul's saber. She used her agility and the blade lock to her advantage, putting her foot on Maul's leg and flipping above him, slashing him across the back and sending him to the ground.

"Surrender!"

Maul deactivated his saber and tossed it aside.

"I surrender, but I have a proposition to make."

"Just what would that proposition be?"

"First of all, I really don't appreciate having my back slashed open."

"You had it coming. Besides, you got chopped in half and survived. I'm sure this is a walk in the park for you."

Maul growled.

"Alright, fine," Ahsoka said as she reached out with the Force to repair Maul's damaged back. "Get up."

Maul did so.

"I assume you want the Emperor dead as much as I do."

"We do indeed."

"I also know that you, along with Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, tried and failed, rather fantastically, I might add. What makes you think you can defeat him without Obi-Wan and Yoda?"

"I see your point."

"As I knew you would."

Anakin slowly got to his feet.

"Ahsoka?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Maul's defeated, but he has a proposition for us."

"We should just kill him."

"I insist you hear me out," Maul said.

"Fine."

"Thank you. I know of your quest to destroy Palpatine for your own self-righteous reasons. I also want Sidious dead, but for reasons that are more… personal. You know they say: the enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Why should we believe you?" Anakin asked.

"Why would I betray you?"

"Because you're a Sith and it's in your nature," Ahsoka said.

"I'm offended," Maul said as he wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. "Even if I wanted to betray you I wouldn't. I would not stand a chance against the two of you. I was defeated by your Padawan, after all."

"I think he's telling the truth," Ahsoka said. "I slashed his back open."

"That's a bit blow out of proportion."

"Wait just a second. We shouldn't just take his word for it."

"Can I have a word, Anakin?" Ahsoka asked.

"Take your time, lovebirds," Maul said.

The Jedi ignored Maul's remark.

"Anakin," Ahsoka whispered. "I know you don't like this, but Maul is our best shot at killing Palpatine. He knows Palpatine's mind, his tactics. Besides, if he does betray us, we'll just kill him."

"Alright," Anakin said.

The two Jedi turned around.

"Alright Maul, you've got your wish," Anakin said. "We'll help you but if you even think of betraying us we will kill you."

"Oh, what fun!" Maul said.

"This alliance will be shaky to say the least," Anakin said.

"No! We'll make the best of friends!" Maul exclaimed sarcastically.

"If we didn't need your help, you'd already be dead for what you have done."

"Ah, where's the fun in that?"

13

There is no Mercy

Nexus parried Sidious's blade with blinding speed, but Sidious was ready. He poked at Nexus's defenses with the graceful Form II. Siege used Sidious distraction to come in from the right. However, Sidious also blocked it. He then transitioned to the all-defensive Form III, blocking Nexus's with his right hand and Siege with his left. Nexus nodded once as did Siege. Siege went high and Nexus went low. Sidious smiled and blocked both attacks with his duel lightsabers. He used the blade lock to push his apprentices' blades back with strength not fitting a man of his age. The apprentices stumbled back, leaving themselves open for a Force push from Sidious. Nexus however, threw up a Force shield to block the incoming energy. Unfortunately, for him, Siege had been thrown back, leaving him to face Sidious alone.

"It seems your friend has been defeated," Sidious said.

"I'm stronger than you think old man."

"Shall we test that?"

"Let's!"

Nexus switched to Form V, a Form with good defensive and offensive qualities. Sidious came spinning his two blades with unnatural speed. Nexus parried the first, dodged the second, but the third hit its mark, glancing his right arm. Sidious Force pushed Nexus to join Siege.

"You have learned much my apprentices, but your training is far from complete."

"We've learned enough to defeat Skywalker and Tano," Siege said.

"You wish! You would be destroyed in a matter of seconds by their combined might!"

Recently Sidious had sensed Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano on the planet Kashyyyk. He had sent his Inquisitors to deal with them, but the Inquisitors had failed, so he took it upon himself to prepare Siege and Nexus as much as possible for the coming confrontation. However, it seemed his apprentices were still not ready. He reached inside his robe and removed a small triangular object.

"What is that?" Nexus asked.

"It is the holocron of the ancient Sith Darth Malgus. Use your inner darkness to open it. You will learn much from it."

"Thank you," Siege said.

"I advise you learn quickly. Tano and Skywalker are growing more powerful by the day. They could destroy us if they reach their potential."

"Yes Master."

Sidious deactivated his lightsabers and left the room. Nexus threw his saber to the ground in anger.

"How are we so weak?" Nexus yelled, his voice given a demonic sound due to his helmet's vocabulator.

"No one is a match for Sidious. How could you not expect we would lose?"

"We should have at least lasted longer than we did."

"What about this holocron? What do you think is inside it?"

"I'm not sure, knowledge I assume."

"Should we open it?"

"I think we should. Focus on it. Concentrate on the darkness inside yourself and will it to open."

Siege nodded. Nexus focused on his hatred for Sidious for not recognizing his power, his hatred for Siege for being incompetent, and his hatred for himself for not being all he could be, all he _should_ be. Siege focused his anger on his hatred for Nexus for being too demanding, his hatred for Sidious for being the sadistic master he was, and his hatred for himself for always disappointing his masters. The holocron began to transform from a pyramid to many smaller pyramids with a projector of some kind of projector in the middle.

"Greetings young Sith," a hologram of a man wearing ancient Sith armor, a respirator, and a cape said. "I am Darth Malgus. And who might you be?"

"I am Darth Nexus," Nexus said. "And this is my apprentice Darth Siege."

"That's not entirely true," Siege said. "We are both apprentices of the reigning Dark Lord Darth Sidious. Although I supposed to some extent, I am his apprentice. We've decided to unite and destroy Darth Sidious."

"Are there any other Sith? Or just you to and Lord Sidious?"

"Only three," Nexus said. "No more, no less."

"Even with enough time and training, you do not believe that, on your own, you would be unable to defeat Sidious?"

"That is correct," Siege affirmed.

"Is he _truly_ that powerful?"

"He is the most powerful Sith Lord in galactic history," Siege said. "Alone, even with time and training, we would be demolished by Sidious. And even together, I am still uncertain that Nexus and I would be able to defeat our Master."

"I see. Tell me what you wish to know."

"We wish to become true masters of lightsaber combat. We know much, but we could use much improvement."

"Ah, I can do that," the hologram of Malgus said.

"Teach us."

"What all do you know of lightsaber combat?"

"I am proficient in Form III," Siege said. "And Nexus is a true master of Form V, the Djem So variant.

"My boy, it is not about move sets or Forms. The Forms are merely a template to mold your fighting style around. If you follow the Form to a t you will become predictable and die because of it."

"So we should abandon the Forms?" Nexus asked.

"That isn't what I'm saying. Imagine if you are facing an opponent who is proficient in Form II. What do you do? Should you stick to Form III which you have mastered, but which is weak compared to Form II? Or should you implement elements of other stronger Forms in your fighting style?"

"What if you don't know other fighting styles?"

"I am not saying you need to master every single one. You must possess rudimentary knowledge of, and know the basics of all Forms, but you must truly master one. Use that Form for a base but implement bits and pieces of other Forms. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Let me see your skills."

The two Sith stared at each other but they both activated their lightsabers. Nexus charged Siege. Nexus's mastery of Form V allowed him to nearly overwhelm Siege's defense oriented Form III. Siege noticed this however and suddenly began to press the assault, surprising Nexus and forcing him on the defensive. Siege thrust his saber at Nexus, but Nexus parried his apprentice's blade. Nexus reared his saber back and came at Siege with a heavy overhand strike, a strike that Siege managed to redirect. Siege took advantage of Nexus's lack of defense to slash him across his armored chest and kick his master to the ground, causing Nexus to look up at his apprentice in shock.

"Good!" Malgus exclaimed. "Are you surprised Lord Nexus?"

"Yes," Nexus admitted as he got back to his feet, running his gloved hand over the gouge in his chestplate.

"And why are you so surprised?"

"I have mastered my Form greater than Siege has. I have more experience. I should have won that fight!"

"But you didn't! Do you know why?"

"No!"

"It is because unlike you, Siege has done as I have instructed and implemented elements of other Forms into his fighting style. This can be countered though. If one can identify elements of other Forms in their opponent's fighting styles they can exploit those elements to destroy their adversaries."

"I see."

"Try again," Malgus said.

Nexus reactivated his crimson lightsaber, as did Siege.

"Your move," Nexus taunted.

Siege sprinted at Nexus, striking at his master with a heavy-handed overhead strike, just as Nexus knew he would. Nexus put his left hand behind his back and intercepted Siege's blade, catching the younger Sith off guard. Siege took a few steps back to regather himself, but Nexus showed no mercy. Nexus thrust his lightsaber at Siege, who managed to redirect Siege's crimson saber to the ground, allowing Nexus to backhand his apprentice, sending him to the ground. Siege, however, flipped back to his feet and blasted his master with a Force push, a push that was absorbed by Nexus's outstretched hand.

"Is that all you've got?" Nexus taunted.

"We're just getting started."

Nexus leaped at Siege, forcing the younger Sith to flip over his master's blade. Siege ducked below a right slash from Nexus and managed to glance his mater's armored shoulder. Nexus drug his blade along the ground, causing Siege to glance down at it, giving Nexus the time he needed to kick his apprentice to the ground. Siege stared up at his master. Nexus imaged the look of terror on Siege's face, although the younger Sith's face was covered by his helmet.

"It seems Nexus is capable of listening to my teachings as well," Malgus mused. "I am most pleased."

"Thank you Master," Nexus said.

Siege growled at his failure and launched his saber at his master, but Nexus reacted faster, catching Siege in a Force choke, lifting him a few meters off the ground, and throwing him into a wall.

"If you _ever_ attempt to destroy me again, I will gut you like a Rokarian dirt-fish!" Nexus threatened. "Do you understand?"

Siege nodded his head and Nexus let him fall to the ground. Nexus looked at his apprentice, giving him a silent warning that rebellion and defiance meant death and suffering. Siege got the message, lowering his eyes as a sign of submission, much the way an animal would. That, Nexus assumed was appropriate. Siege was to be his masterpiece, his monster to control, but he had to be kept on a tight leash, not too tight as to limit his growth, but tight enough to remind him of his place, that being as Nexus's servant and nothing more. He was a pawn to be moved around in an elaborate game of Nexus's design and was to be discarded when he had served his purpose.

"Practice the skills I have taught you and you will become powerful Sith indeed."

The holocron shut off and transformed back into the pyramidal shape it was.

"Do you think we are ready to confront Skywalker and Tano?" Nexus asked.

"After only one session with Malgus? You've lost your mind!"

"Sidious has trained us for years," Nexus said. "If we take that along with Malgus's teachings we should be fine."

"I'm not so sure," Siege said with a worried expression on his face.

"You are a coward," Nexus said. "Your unwillingness to take decisive risks will be your downfall."

"And you are an overconfident fool," Siege shot back. "Your lack of preparation and patience will be the instrument of your undoing."

"Touché, but be careful to know your place my apprentice and as my tool, nothing more."

"I am _not_ your tool, Nexus and I am _not_ your pawn to be moved around in some elaborate game of yours!"

Siege reached his hand out and sent Nexus flying backwards. Nexus, however, landed gracefully on his feet.

"I'm impressed, apprentice, but your power is no match for mine."

"Prove me wrong."

Nexus lifted Siege with the Force, crushing his apprentice's Force wall. He raised his hand and flung it violently upwards, sending Siege flying, flinging his hand right and left, Siege being smashed with each movement of Nexus's hand. Nexus lifted his hand high in the air and slammed it down, in turn, slamming Nexus into the hard stone floor. Nexus strode over to his apprentice, removing his mask and letting his apprentice see his anger.

"I proved you wrong. Now get up, weakling, before I decide I don't need you to complete my plan."

Siege slowly got to his feet, only for Nexus to kick him in the stomach, sending the younger Sith back to the ground. Siege tried again, but Nexus kicked him again, this time drawing blood.

"Get up!" Nexus yelled in his demonic voice.

"I'm trying!"

"Weaklings try! Those with power do! Now get up!"

Nexus kicked Siege's face twice, knocking his helmet off. He kicked Siege a third time, knocking out a few of his apprentice's teeth and drawing even more blood than the first time. Nexus backhanded his apprentice, covering his glove with Siege's sweat and blood.

"Get up!"

Nexus reared back to punch his apprentice once more, but Siege sent out a Force repulse, sending Nexus tumbling back. Siege lifted Nexus with the Force and slammed him into the wall.

"Why?" Siege yelled. "Why?"

"Release me now, you animal."

Siege did so.

"I see we access your power with pain," Nexus said nonchalantly. "Each Sith accesses their powers in different ways. I, for example, access it through anger and hate, but it seems pain is what fuels you. That is good to know and I believe I can help with that."

"What do you mean?"

"Stay here. I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?"

"I shall return quickly."

Nexus opened the door, walking out and leaving Siege alone. What in Malachor had Nexus been thinking when we beat Siege nearly to death? Was this some twisted game on the part of Nexus? Most likely, but Siege knew it would make him stronger, not right now, of course. He would need a few days to heal physically, but his hatred for Nexus had increased tenfold.

"I swear to you, Nexus, you will suffer as I have suffered."

The door slid back open to reveal Nexus carrying what appeared to be an armored suit of some kind.

"What is that?"

"It is an experimental armor I've been working on, an armor designed to induce pain, but not inflict any damage to the body."

"And you expect me to wear that?"

"I do if you ever want to challenge me."

"What do you even want, Nexus? Do you want to kill me? Do you want me to kill you? Do you want to train me? Do you want us to kill Palpatine? Just tell me what you want!"

"I am glad you asked. I will answer your question. I _defiantly_ want us to kill Sidious. That will never change. However, I don't necessarily want to kill you, but I really don't want to die myself. My goal is to have us rule the Empire as equals, learn the secrets of immortality, and reign as the supreme masters of the galaxy for eternity."

"Quite a plan you've got, Master, but you are mistaken if you think we can rule as equals. By its very nature, the dark side promotes challenge and conflict. Only the strongest shall rule. What makes you think that we can rule as equals?"

"Oh, that is where you are mistake, apprentice. The dark side promotes power, not necessarily conflict. If I can train you to be my equal, than there should be no power struggle. Do you see?"

"I see, Master."

"Here is your armor."

Siege grabbed the armor, an armor similar to that of the clone troopers. Only this armor was black and heavier.

"You can make the necessary modifications later," Nexus said. "In the meantime, what is our game plan for destroying Skywalker and Tano?"

"We will find them and kill them. But we need a little more time," Siege said.

"Alright, but what more do we need to learn?"

"Should we work on our Force abilities?"

"Yes. That's a good idea."

"You see? If you listen to your apprentice, you might actually learn something."

"Don't get too full of yourself, Siege."

"Should we ask for Sidious's help or Malgus's?"

"I was leaning toward Malgus."

"I agree."

The two Sith focused their anger and hate again and the holocron reopened.

"What is it you wish to learn?"

"Force lightning," Nexus said.

"Oh, I'm not sure you're ready for that," Malgus said.

"Try me."

"I like your attitude," Malgus said. "I will teach you but you will fail."

"We'll see."

"Very well, then. Let us begin. Stretch out with your anger and give it form. Use the dark side to feel the location of the particles in the air. Use your inner darkness. Imagine a spark, a bolt of lightning. Feel the pain of 1000 lightning strikes, its electricity crawling over your body, its tendrils of electricity trying its best to make you writhe in agony. Now use that pain, that anger to make the air electric."

Nexus's hand began to glow a faint blueish purple. He saw a few small sparks of electricity come from his fingers, but nothing more.

"Pathetic!" Malgus yelled. "Are you sure you are a Sith? On the other hand, are you merely a dark Jedi pretender? Or better yet, are you in fact a Jedi Knight devoted to the light side?"

"I am no Jedi," Nexus growled.

"Then prove it!"

Nexus let his all-consuming hate for Sidious and his disgust of Siege overwhelm him, take control of him. He gave it form, felt the lightning emit from his fingertips. Nexus gave the lightning more power, sending massive torrents at Malgus, but the little holocron appeared undamaged.

"I am impressed," Malgus said. "Let us see if your apprentice can replicate his master's feat."

Siege focused on his pain, his injuries inflicted by his cruel master and on the mockery from Malgus and Sidious. He felt the shock of electricity shoot from his fingers. Siege channeled the lightning, focusing it in one particular area: Nexus's face. The arc of lightning zapped Nexus's helmet face, causing his helmet to short circuit. Nexus tossed his helmet aside.

"You are a bold one, Siege."

Nexus unleashed a bolt of lightning, only to have it stopped by a bolt from Siege. The two bolts of lightning collided, neither one overpowering the other, but eventually Nexus proved his superiority, sending Siege back. Nexus lifted Siege with the Force and slammed him into the ground.

"You are a weak fool!" Nexus yelled.

"It's not me, it's you!" Siege barked. "You are a poison flooding through my veins! You leave me broken! You try to make me think that the blame is all on me, but now I know that it's not me, it's you! Always has been you! All the lies and stupid things you say and do! It's you! All the lies and pain you put me through! You try to make me small, make me fall and it's all your fault! I know that it's not me, it's you! Why do I have to beg? FORSAKEN! I am broken you fool! I am broken! I've got to live. I'm so lost, lost and confused! NEVER REACHING WHAT I WANT TO REACH! NEVER BEING WHO I WANT TO BE! YOU ARE BLAMING ME WHEN I FALL AND FAIL, ALL MY DREAMS ARE OUT OF REACH UNDER MY FINGERNAILS! I'M SUFFERING! I'M BLEEDING! ALL MY DREAMS ARE SPLINTERING UNDER MY FINGERNAILS!"

Nexus smiled to himself, please at his student's anger.

"Yes, yes it is. What I want is for you to use that hatred for me to fuel your power. Trust me, you'll thank me later."

"Will I?"

"You will."

"Teach me, Master."

"I will. Rise, Lord Siege."

Siege did, retrieving his mask with the Force.

"Do you think we're ready to confront the Jedi?"

"I do my apprentice."

Sidious was concerned about his apprentices. They had been in their room for days and he could sense their exhaustion and hunger. It appeared that whatever they were doing took priority over sleep and food. Had they opened the holocron of Darth Malgus? He felt their resolve to learn, so he assumed they did. He felt their raw fury, but in particular Nexus's. Siege was a knife, a tool that killed quickly and efficiently by focusing on one particular area. Nexus however has a hand grenade who destroyed his enemies by blowing them to smithereens. Siege had focus but no real power and Nexus had power but no real focus. However, he sensed Siege's growing power and Nexus's improving focus. It seemed Malgus had taught them well. He heard a knock on his door.

"Enter."

The door slid open to reveal Siege and Nexus, their bloodshot eyes and revealing how truly exhausted they were. Sidious also noticed Siege's bloodied and bruised face.

"What happened to Siege?"

"He learned," Nexus said.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I discovered that Siege's true power is unlocked by pain."

"So you beat him?"

"Yes."

"I see. Have you learned anything of value?"

"You tell me," Nexus said as he conjured Force lightning in his right hand.

"Impressive. The two of you have learned much from both Malgus and myself. You are ready to destroy Tano and Skywalker."

"Are the still on Kashyyyk?"

Sidious stretched out with his feelings.

"No."

"Where are they?"

The Dark Lord once again stretched out with his feelings.

"Raada."

"We shall leave immediately."

"Remember what you have learned and crush the Jedi."

"We will."

Nexus and Siege boarded a small ship bound for Raada. The two Sith set behind the droid pilot. The droid flew the ship out of Coruscant's atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace. Nexus suddenly fell into a Force induced trance. He saw himself on a world with stone buildings and brilliant blue oceans. He saw a figure with a black mask and cape approaching him. The figure removed and activated a blue lightsaber and swung it at Nexus. Nexus blocked it but was shoved to the ground by the figure's supernatural strength.

"Your master has trained you poorly," the figure said in a deep mechanical voice.

Nexus unleashed Force lightning at the figure, only for him to absorb it and redirect it at Nexus.

"Do you truly think the dark side is the way of strength? It is the way of weakness!"

"What do you want with me?"

"I am the eyes inside of you, staring back at you. There's nothing left to lose, Siege! There's nothing left to lose! I. I could be your savior! Everything's going to crash and break, yes, I know, but I know what you want, what you have, what you need! I am the eyes inside staring back at you! What do you want, Nexus? What do you need? What you want, what you got what you, need, going be your savior! I'm watching you, Nexus! You need me!"

"What does that mean?"

"The dark is not the way. Surrender to the light Aren't you sick of it? Sick of it! Get rid of it while there's a fighting chance! Join the light, you've had enough regret."

The figure abruptly disappeared, leaving Nexus alone and confused. Who was that man and what did he want with Nexus? Was the dark side truly the way of weakness? Surely not, after all he'd learned. Suddenly he saw a human male in his late twenties with a beard, a ponytail and what appeared to be a lightsaber, although Nexus could not tell at this distance.

"You are truly blind to the error in your ways Nexus. Learn to see things differently. Rely on the Force, not on yourself."

"Who are you?"

"Dume."

Before Nexus could ask anything else, the figure disappeared, once again leaving Nexus alone and confused. Who was Dume? He knew he had heard that name somewhere, although where escaped him entirely. He walked toward one of the stone buildings and put his hand on it. He saw, no felt someone insanely gifted with the Force. He images, an orange face with white markings, green lightsabers, a man in spikey armor dying of his wounds, the same black suited man he had seen earlier with a lightsaber through his chest, and a woman with long purple hair dueling Siege and Nexus.

"This is not who you are, Nexus!" a female voice yelled.

Siege found himself on a world strong in the dark side, a resting place for Sith of old. He gazed over at a cave and saw a figure clad in black armor and a cape.

"You will die if you stay on the path of darkness!" the figure yelled.

"What do you mean? Will my master kill me? Will I fail him?"

"You will fail yourself!"

"What do you mean?"

"Your master is deceiving you."

"Nexus? Of course he is! That's what he does!"

"No, not Nexus, but Sidious."

"Explain."

"You and Nexus need to return to the light to destroy the dragon."

"What dragon? Is it Sidious?"

"No, but even to defeat him, the two of you must return to the light and unite with the Jedi."

"You said return to the light. What makes you think the two of us served the light to begin with?"

"This is not the real you, Siege."

"You don't know a thing about me," Siege growled. "So what if you can see the darkest side of me? No one will ever change the animal I have become."

"Do you truly want this for the rest of your life? Do you want to be a slave to your master and your emotions?"

"I…I can't escape this hell, so many times I've tried."

"So you want to be free?"

Siege began to nod his head, only for him to take a step back.

"No! I am a servant of the dark side! I am not some self-righteous Jedi! I am Darth Siege, Dark Lord of the Sith! Moreover, I will not fall prey to your treachery! In addition, neither will my master! "

"You'd be surprised."

The figure suddenly disappeared.

Siege scratched his head in confusion. Who was that man and what did he want with Siege? Siege walked into the cave and looked around. He saw many tombs, tombs of long dead Sith Lords. Was this the legendary Valley of the Dark Lords?

"The Sith are selfish fools," a horned figure said. "I have suffered at their hands! Do not let this become your fate!"

"Who are you?"

"I am what you must never become! Turn from the darkness and unite with the light!"

"Why would I do that? I am a Lord of the Sith and the light is for weak willed fools."

"You do not realize how very wrong you are! Turn or die."

"Is that a threat?"

"Not at all, merely a promise."

"Who are you?" Siege repeated.

"I am M…"

The figure suddenly disappeared.

"Siege," a female voice whispered.

"Who's there?"

An orange-skinned Togruta appeared behind him.

"I feel the good in you. I feel the conflict."

"There is no conflict. I am a servant of the darkness."

"Do you truly believe that? Do you _really_ want to be a slave to your fear and anger?"

Siege said nothing to that.

"I didn't think so."

"Siege," another female voice whispered in an almost seductive manner".

"Reveal yourself," Siege demanded.

A woman in her early twenties with long black hair appeared before the young Sith. Had he been some weak willed fool not trained in the disciplines of the Sith, he would have fallen victim to his eyes and what stood before them, but as a Sith he knew that such desires and pleasures were beyond him. He was devoted to the dark side and nothing, or no one else. Nevertheless, her beauty was so incredibly overwhelming, even to Siege. Her dark blue eyes bore holes into Siege's soul and her hourglass figure made the young Sith nearly drop the lightsaber clutched tightly in his gloved hand. Her face was an image of perfection, her skin a light tan.

"What do you want, woman?"

"I'm everything you've wanted," she whispered as she placed her hand on Siege's shoulder, causing the Sith to jump back in shock. "Surrender yourself and all of your love. Save me Siege! Save me from the Jedi and the prison they have put me in!"

"What prison? And who are you?"

"An ally."

"You'll have to better than that."

"There is a coming darkness, a darkness unlike any other."

The woman disappeared, leaving Siege alone and confused. Siege and Nexus awoke with a gasp. They looked at each other in utter shock.

"Did you have a vision too?" Nexus asked.

"Yes. What was yours?"

"I saw a man with black armor and a helmet, a man with a beard and a ponytail, and an orange-skinned alien, what species I could not say. What you?"

"I saw the man in armor too, but I didn't see the second man. Instead, I saw a horned red-faced man. I also saw the orange alien. She was a Togruta. I also saw a woman in her twenties with long black hair."

"Describe the woman," Nexus demanded.

"Let us just say that her beauty would have seduced me had I not been trained to resist such…desires."

"I see."

"What did the man in the black armor say to you?" Siege asked, hoping to change the subject.

"He said that he was everything I could be, that the dark side was for the weak and those who served the light were strong. He also told me everything would crash and break, and that he could be my savior. What did he say to you?"

"He said that…that we needed to unite with the Jedi to destroy a coming darkness."

"And what did this woman you described say to you?" Nexus asked.

"She said that I needed to surrender myself and all of my love. She also said that I need to help her escape a prison she had been placed in."

"Who placed her there?"

"According to her, the Jedi."

"Interesting," Nexus said. "Do you have any idea what this means?"

"You're the master."

"Gee. Thanks."

"No problem."

The ship jumped out of hyperspace to the planet of Raada.

"Here we are."

"Indeed."

The droid pilot landed the ship in the middle of what appeared to the center of town.

"Skywalker and Tano are close," Nexus said.

"I sense them."

"Come on. We have some Jedi to kill."

Ahsoka sensed two dark figures approaching.

"I feel them too," Anakin said. "I have to go."

"Why?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm going to need my lightsaber back."

"How do you know the man you sold it to still has it?" Ahsoka asked.

"I can sense my kyber crystal. It's nearby. Don't wait up for me."

"How exactly will you get there?" Maul asked.

"I can just use the Force to enhance my speed. He's only about a mile away."

"Good luck."

Anakin bolted out the door, leaving Maul and Ahsoka alone.

Anakin reached the house of the man who he had sold his lightsaber to.

"What?" the man yelled.

"Hello again," Anakin said. "I'm going to need that lightsaber back."

"You're out of your mind! It's mine now!"

Anakin sighed and punched the man's face, knocking him out instantly. He walked inside the man's house and found his lightsaber hidden in a small box. He grabbed it and used the Force to boost his speed, sprinting back to his house.

Ahsoka heard the back door open. She turned around and saw Anakin covered in dust.

"Did you find it?"

"I did," he said as he held up his lightsaber.

He walked over to a small closet and threw off his heavy cloak, slipping on his chestplate, helmet, and cape.

"I like the suit, Master Skywalker," Maul said. "Although I must admit, it's a bit much for my taste."

"Save it."

"My apologies, Master Skywalker. Now where were we? Oh, yes, we were discussing the incoming enemies."

"Any ideas as to who they are?" Ahsoka asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Anakin said.

"More Inquisitors perhaps?"

"No these two are far two powerful to be Inquisitors. Could they be Palpatine's new apprentices?" Anakin asked.

"That's impossible," Maul said. "Sidious followed the Rule of Two. He would never even consider breaking it by taking on two apprentices."

"Perhaps you don't know your former master as well as you thought you did," Ahsoka mused.

"Perhaps."

"Get ready for a fight," Anakin said. "Maul, try not to turn on us."

"I want the Emperor killed just as much as the two of you. I would have no reason to betray you."

The two Jedi and Maul walked outside, hiding behind a massive rock.

"Why are we hiding like cowards, again?" Maul asked.

"They won't see us like this," Anakin said. "Besides, you could get outside a little more. Maybe it'll make you less cranky."

"I doubt it," Maul said.

"Here they come," Ahsoka whispered

"I sense them. They are close," a male voice said.

"As do I," another male voice said.

Anakin nodded twice as did Ahsoka.

"I know the two of you have your little nicknames and codes, which is adorable, but I don't know what they mean. Do you care to enlighten me on what nodding twice means?" Maul asked.

"It means we're going to jump out from behind the rocks to surprise them," Anakin said.

Maul nodded twice and the three warriors jumped out from behind the rocks.

"Hello there," Maul said.

"You!" one of the figures yelled. "I know you."

"I do not remember making your acquaintance."

The figure shook his head once, almost as to shake the statement away.

"Surrender, Skywalker. You, Tano, and this fool stand no chance against us."

"And who is "us" again?" Ahsoka asked.

"I am Darth Siege," the younger of the two, a man who wore simple black robes, a goldish-silver chestplate, and a black mask resembling that of the Jedi temple guard, said. "And this is Darth Nexus," he said as he pointed to his comrade, a man wearing black robes, a silver chestplate with what appeared to be a gouge on it, and a black mask with red arrowhead-shaped eyes and mandible-like attachments.

"Oh, so_ you_ are Palpatine's lackeys," Ahsoka said.

"We are not lackeys! We are Sith!" Nexus yelled.

"Prove it," Anakin said.

"Gladly."

The two Sith yelled and charged the two Jedi and Maul.

"Come on!" Maul taunted.

Maul blocked a strike aimed at his head from Nexus and one aimed at his legs from Siege. Anakin used Siege's distraction to grab the Sith's wrist and flung him into one of the many surrounding boulders. Siege, however, got up quickly and sprinted back to the fight. Ahsoka front flipped over swing from Nexus. Nexus stuck at Ahsoka with a powerful overhead strike, however, Ahsoka formed an x with her twin sabers to intercept Nexus's blade. She shoved him back with surprising strength. She Force pushed him back and swung one of her sabers at him, only to have it blocked by Siege's crimson blade. Siege used Ahsoka's distraction to hit her with a blast of Force lightning and fling her back.

Anakin used the Force to lift Nexus by the throat and pull him toward himself. Nexus suddenly froze in midair. Anakin looked back at Siege's extended hand. Siege pulled Nexus back, uniting the two Sith once more. Maul ran at Nexus, only to be blasted by a blast of Force lightning and stopped in his tracks. Anakin threw his saber and guided it with the Force toward Nexus, only to have it blocked by Siege. Ahsoka leaped over the two Sith and used her superior agility to temporarily overwhelm the Sith's defenses. Nexus stabbed at Ahsoka but the little Togruta dodged the blow, she used Nexus temporary lapse in judgment to shove her knee into the Sith's chin.

"Not bad," Nexus said after he spit out a tooth.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Ahsoka said.

She extended her hand and unleashed a blast of power, utterly shattering Nexus's Force shield, and sending the Sith Lord flying. Maul and Anakin blocked two lightning fast attacks from Siege. Anakin kept him busy parrying and dodging, while Maul whittled away at his defenses. Anakin noticed a lapse in Siege's technique and exploited it, severing his right arm, and sending him back with a Force push. Anakin, Maul, and Ahsoka walked over to the defeated Sith Lords.

"You are beaten," Anakin said as he held his saber to Nexus's throat.

"It seems we are."

The two Sith's hands shot up to their throats as they began choking. Anakin and Ahsoka looked at each other and then at Maul.

"Maul, what are you doing?"

"Think of me as the exterminator and think of them as the pests."

"We are not judge, jury, and execution," Anakin said.

"You're self-righteousness disgusts me."

"Alright, Maul, think of it this way: we need them to give us vital information about Palpatine's military contingencies, whereabouts, and most importantly his endgame."

Maul let the Sith go.

"Your compassion will be you undoing, Jedi," Maul said.

"We'll see."

"You think we'll talk to you?" Nexus asked. "You must be on death sticks."

"No," Ahsoka said. "You will talk, but not because of anything we do but because there is still some light in you."

"We are warriors of the darkness not slaves of the light," Siege said.

"Is that truly what you believe? Or is it what Palpatine wants you to believe?" Anakin asked.

The Sith did not respond.

"You see," Maul said. "They aren't talking so we should just kill them."

"At least one of you Jedi isn't afraid to embrace your darker emotions," Siege said.

"Are you a fool? I am no Jedi!"

"Then who exactly are you?"

A sad smile came to Maul's face as he thought back to his time as Palpatine's apprentice.

"You think Palpatine cares about you. You have no idea how incredibly wrong you are. He is using you and when he gets what he wants he will crush you or cast you aside. I would know I was his apprentice many years ago."

"He probably cast you aside because you failed him," Siege said.

"And you have not?" Maul countered. "We have utterly defeated you and you are entirely at our mercy. If that isn't failure I don't know what is."

"There is good in you but you just don't know it," Anakin said.

"You're just saying that so they'll give up some information," Maul said. "Perhaps we should do this my way."

"Maul, stand down," Anakin said as Maul activated his crimson lightsaber.

"As you wish," Maul said as he deactivated his lightsaber.

14

Loyalties

Sidious felt a disturbance in the Force. His apprentices should have returned by now. He sensed they were still alive, but he also sensed Anakin, Ahsoka, and… it could not be. Perhaps Sidious should not have been surprised. Maul was nothing if not resilient. Had his former apprentice joined the Jedi in an attempt to overthrow him? Probably. He seriously doubted Maul joined the Jedi out of the goodness of his heart.

But what had happened to Siege and Nexus? They were still alive but so were the Jedi. Had the Jedi spared them? Probably. The Jedi's compassion was painfully predictable. Despite the weakness that was compassion, he had greatly underestimated Ahsoka and Anakin. They were growing stronger by the day. He would wait for his apprentices to return but somehow he did not feel that would happen. He opened his eyes, got out of his throne, and walked to his personal shuttle.

"Where to sir?" the droid pilot asked.

Sidious never thought he would venture there again, but desperate time called for desperate measures.

"Ahch-To."

"Yes sir."

The ship flew out of Couracant's atmosphere and jumped into hyperspace.

"Sidious."

Sidious looked around to locate the source of the voice. He shook his head and chocked it up to being his imagination.

"Sidious," the voice repeated.

"I hear you."

"Your ego will be your undoing. These two Jedi will grow to be more powerful than any before them, the Togruta especially."

"I very much doubt that."

"Why? Have you no knowledge of her feats, of her natural skill with the blade as well as with the Force?"

"She is no Yoda."

"Not yet she isn't, but in time she can and will surpass him."

"Who are you?"

"Someone you have killed."

"You need to be more specific. I have killed hundreds, no, thousands. Are you a Jedi?"

"No."

"Who are you?" Sidious growled.

"You shouldn't have killed me Sidious. You will die for your arrogance."

"We shall see."

His strength was growing. His soul was still clinging to the physical realm, but he was not strong enough to actually do anything, merely strong enough to exist and not fade into the Force. His apprentice would die. He had foreseen this, foreseen the death of Palpatine by the green blades of Ahsoka Tano, and foreseen the dark side's failure. Sidious had failed to turn Anakin Skywalker and had settled for two subpar apprentices. Had he taught Sidious nothing? It seemed so. He knew he would have the strength to return if Sidious were to perish and if everything went as he had foreseen, Ahsoka Tano would kill Sidious.

Sidious's shuttle dropped out of hyperspace to the homeworld of the Jedi: Ahch-To. Sidious had studied under his Sith master on this world for a while. They two of them were on the verge of discovering immortality, but try as they might they could not remain immortal. Desperate for answers, the two Sith traveled to Ahch-To, hoping to discover some non-existent Jedi secret. They did learn a few things of value though. For example, they learned how to resurrect beings and how to transfer their image across the galaxy, but they could not learn what they truly came here for.

The shuttle landed by a stone building: the very first Jedi temple. Sidious disembarked and walked into the temple. What he was searching for he did not know, but he needed something. He felt something calling to him inside the temple. He followed the call until he found a small wooden chest. He opened it a found… no. no it couldn't be, it was thought to have been destroyed thousands of years ago, but here it was. It was the holocron of the Sith Lord Valkorion. Valkorian did what no other Sith did: true immortality. He was killed countless times but always returned. He lived far longer than was natural, even for a Sith. How he obtained this power was lost to history, until now. Sidious connected with the holocron, felt the power contained within it. The holocron began to open up to reveal a hologram of the long dead Sith Valkorian.

"Greetings," the holocron said. "Your powers in the dark side must be immense for you to have opened this holocron. Now tell me, what do you wish to learn?"

Before Sidious could say a word, the holocron was lifted up and pulled into the hands of a figure Palpatine hadn't know was even there. The figure wore a black cape, robes, and armor. But the mask of the figure, a Mandalorian mask, told Sidious in an instant who the figure was: Darth Revan.

"This holocron is under my protection," Revan said, his voice given an echoing effect by the mask. "Leave without it and live or take it and die."

"Lord Revan," Sidious said, not the least bit frightened by Revan's words. "I thought you died."

"I will never truly die until my purpose is complete."

"And what is that purpose?"

"To protect the holocron from those who would use it for death and destruction."

Revan looked at the holocron and crushed it.

"So much for protecting the holocron," Sidious said.

"I have protected it, protected it from you."

Sidious activated his two crimson sabers while Revan activated a purple one.

"Your move," Revan said.

Sidious shot Force lightning at Revan, only for him to shoot a blast of his own. The two bolts of lightning collided, but the two Sith continued. The lightning pushed both Revan and Sidious back. While Revan was downed, Sidious shot another bolt at him, but Revan was quicker. He absorbed it with his hand and did something with it that shocked even Sidious: he held the lightning in his hand and put it on the blade of his lightsaber, causing the blade to crackle with electricity.

"Impressive," Sidious said.

"You've seen only a fraction of my power, Sith scum"

Revan swung his electrified lightsaber at Sidious's head, but the Dark Lord dodged. Revan, however, kept coming. He went for Sidious's legs but Sidious blocked the blade with his own. Revan used his electrified saber to begin to overwhelm Sidious's causing one of the Sith's blades to short circuit and die. Sidious would have to win this duel by unconventional means. Revan was stronger with the Force and dueling against him with that electric saber of his would be suicide. He could win, however.

He began to conjure a dark aura of Force lightning around him, creating a shield of sorts. Revan used a Force repulse to knock Sidious off balance. Sidious flipped out of the way of Revan's electrified blade. He would need to get Revan's saber away from him in order to claim victory. Revan seemed to sense Sidious's intent and tightened the grip on his hilt. Sidious Force pushed Revan, who easily absorbed the blow, just as Sidious knew he would. Revan assumed that was Sidious's only attack and the Dark Lord used this to break Revan's Force wall with a Force pull that sent Revan hurtling toward him. Revan hit the ground in front of Sidious. The Dark Lord stood over him and impaled his chest.

"That was an interesting trick," Sidious said as he pointed to Revan's electric saber.

"It seems it wasn't enough," Revan said. "But my purpose is complete. I have prevented the holocron from falling into your hands."

Sidious looked at Revan's corpse and went to remove his mask, but the second before he could grab it, Revan vanished into thin air, laughing as he did. Sidious growled to himself, picked up the saber Revan had destroyed, and walked back to his shuttle. His mission had been a failure.

"Now that we know Sidious knows of our location, where should we go?" Ahsoka asked.

"Feel free to help us out on this," Anakin said as he pointed to Siege and Nexus. "I'm sure the two of you know which planets Sidious has or hasn't taken control of."

"They do not know this," Maul said. "And even if they did they would never tell it to us: the enemy."

"Ahch-To," Nexus said. "Sidious hasn't taken control of Ahch-To."

"Yet," Maul added.

"You don't understand what I'm saying. I'm trying to tell you that he hasn't taken it because he doesn't know of its existence."

"Wait," Ahsoka said. "Ahch-To, I know that world. It was the homeworld of the Jedi. Only a few Jedi knew of its existence and those Jedi were killed during Order 66."

"Except for us," Anakin said.

"How did you know about Ahch-To?" Ahsoka asked.

"Siege and I were Jedi Knights."

"You were?"

"We were."

"And then you betrayed the Order you'd served your whole life for what? Was it for power?" Anakin asked.

"We joined Sidious because we knew the Jedi Order was doomed. We knew Sidious's power and we wanted that power."

"So it you did join him for power."

"Yes, but it wasn't just that. We saw how incredibly hypocritical the Jedi were, claiming to be peacekeepers but in reality being war mongers, listening to the will of the Senate instead of the will of the Force."

"We did partially lose our way, but our Order stood for good," Anakin said.

"Good is subjective," Nexus said.

Anakin said nothing to that.

"I'll take your silence to mean I'm pretty close to the mark," Nexus said.

Once again, Anakin said nothing.

"Even combined we aren't powerful enough to defeat Sidious," Ahsoka said.

"We'll discuss that on our way to Ahch-To," Anakin said.

The two Jedi, Maul, Siege, and Nexus boarded the _Tantive IV_ and set off for Ahch-To.

Sidious's shuttle landed at the former Jedi temple, now the Imperial Palace. Sidious disembarked and walked up to the massive front doors. He used the Force to open them and walked inside. He was so close to learning immortality, but Revan had ruined it for him! It seemed he went to Ahch-To for nothing. No matter, he was strong enough to defeat Skywalker and Tano. However, he did not know if he could defeat the Jedi _and_ his former apprentice Maul.

There was also another factor: Siege and Nexus. He had the aching feeling his two apprentices had turned to the light side, or at the very least joined the Jedi to overthrow him. This was not good, not good at all. He reached his office and used the Force to unlock the locking mechanism. He walked inside and set down at the desk he had once sat in as Chancellor, but now sat in as Emperor. What frightened him was he didn't know how much longer he would be Emperor. No, he was merely being paranoid. But was he? Was he really? He didn't know, but either way he would be ready for the Jedi, Maul, and his apprentices. He had come this far. Nothing would stop him, nothing.

The _Tantive IV _jumped out of hyperspace to the planet of Ahch-To, a lush green world full of life. Neither Maul, the apprentices, nor the Jedi had ever seen the planet, although the Jedi and apprentices knew of its existence. Ancient legends said Ahch-To was the homeworld of the Jedi Order. The _Tantive IV_ landed by an abandoned Jedi temple.

"This is a strange world indeed," Maul said. "I feel the Force as I never have."

"This is a place of balance," Anakin explained.

"Balance? Surely you cannot mean equal parts dark and light?"

"No. The key to balance is the acceptance of the dark side. Jedi must recognize the dark, not embrace it. The reason, well one of the reasons the Jedi of the Clone Wars failed was because they denied the dark side. They refused to accept that it was right under their noses. The dark is death. Death gives way to new life. The darkness is unavoidable. Death is required for life to go on."

"What a nice philosophical lesson! But what does that mean for defeating Sidious? You are a fool if you expect me to disregard the dark side and its power. Can you Jedi not use your anger and emotions for good?"

"Wait. I feel a darkness here. It's…Sidious. He's been here," Ahsoka said.

"You lied to us," Anakin growled.

"I swear to you that I didn't know," Nexus.

"He's telling the truth," Ahsoka said.

"Our plans are affected nevertheless. If he's been here once, what's to say he won't come again?"

"Sidious would have only come here if he was desperate. He tries to avoid learning from anything to do with the Jedi," Siege explained.

"I agree with Siege. He only came here because he felt his knowledge insufficient to defeat you. He's afraid," Nexus explained.

"Well, at least we're doing something right," Anakin remarked.

"But back to my original question. Can the Jedi not use their emotions for good?" Nexus asked.

"We cannot. At first our emotions might allow us achieve great power, but we cannot control the darkness. It will always, no matter how hard we try, consume us," Ahsoka explained.

"The only way to defeat the darkness is with the light. We cannot fight fire with fire," Anakin said.

"I will not embrace the light," Maul declared.

"Maul, I know there is good in you. Your brother, you loved him deeply. I know Sidious killed him in front of you," Ahsoka said.

"How do you know that?" Maul growled.

"Your mind is unguarded. Your emotions cloud your judgment."

"We cannot defeat Sidious without you," Anakin said. "We need you fully committed to the light."

"The light is the way of weakness," Nexus murmured.

"No. The dark is self-destructing. The dark side is finite. The light is eternal," Anakin explained.

"I still can't believe you want us to learn the ways of the light," Siege murmured.

"You were Jedi before you fell to the dark side. You must still have light in you," Ahsoka said.

"The light has been driven from us," Nexus said.

"Has it? Has it really?"

Siege and Nexus said nothing.

"I'll take your silence as a sign I'm hitting close to the mark. You cannot deny there is still good in you," Ahsoka said.

"We…we don't want to live with the pain of the dark side."

"We will teach you to let go," Anakin said.

"How? We've fallen too far. The Jedi Knights we were are gone."

"No one's every really gone."

"The first step to surrendering yourself to the light is letting go of, but not disregarding the darkness inside of you. We all have darkness. We'd be deceiving ourselves if we said otherwise. We must learn to overcome that darkness."

"How?"

"It's not an easy process, not in the slightest, but it is possible."

"You're not answering my question. How do you vanquish the darkness?"

"Rage. Anger. Hatred. Jealousy. Self-loathing. Greed. Cruelty. Fear. These are emotions of the dark side, but love, not possessive love, but selfless, self-sacrificing love, compassion, and peace are emotions of light," Anakin explained.

"There is no emotion. There is peace," Maul said.

"Don't try and use the Jedi Code against me."

"Then explain the contradictions in your sacred code. Enlighten me so that I might understand."

"It means that emotions such as anger and hate are to be avoided and that peace is to be embraced. You may think your knowledge of the Force is vast and that the dark side is the way of power, but only the weak embrace the dark side. Do not be what Sidious made you to be. Be something greater. That goes for Siege and Nexus as well. You will now face what you fear."

"What do you mean?" Siege asked.

"This planet has a powerful dark side nexus."

"Oh, I could have told you that," Nexus said.

"Go to it," Ahsoka instructed.

"This must be a test. You Jedi are fools to let us go to a dark side nexus of all places."

"Go to it," Ahsoka repeated.

"As you wish," Maul said.

Maul, Nexus, and Siege left the temple behind and walked to what appeared to be a massive corrode hole covered by black, corroded vines. Maul stood on the vines, only for them to collapse, causing Maul to fall into an underground lake. Maul quickly swam to the rocky shore.

"Maul! What happened?" Nexus asked.

"What does it look like? I fell through the hole!" Maul yelled.

"Should we come down?"

"Yes."

The two apprentices leaped down, splashed into the lake, and joined Maul on the dry land.

"What is this place?" Nexus asked.

"A nexus of the dark side, clearly. Sick close to me and you might just survive this."

"Yeah, because you're a big, bad Sith Lord, aren't you?" Siege asked.

"I have slain Jedi Masters, boy! I defeated the Jedi killer General Grievous! I nearly killed Darth Sidious! You could not hope to best me!" Maul declared, but the part about nearly killing Sidious was largely exaggerated.

"Hmm. I'm terrified," Nexus said.

"You should be," Maul said as he activated his saberstaff and held it to Nexus's throat.

Siege activated his crimson saber, only for Nexus to command him to lower it.

"This bickering is pointless. We all want Sidious dead," Nexus said.

"Fine," Maul growled as he deactivated his saber. "Stick…"

Maul awoke in a place of utter darkness. He reached for his saber, only to come up emptyhanded. The former Sith Lord got to his feet and looked behind him to see himself as he had been on Lotho Minor all those years ago.

"Help…help me! Kill! Kill! Kill! KENOBI! KILL KENOBI! Took everything. Have nothing! KILL KENOBI!" the deranged Maul yelled.

Maul took a few quick steps back. He'd tried to forget about that dark time in his life, but he never could. One could never truly forget, despite how hard one tried, spending the better part of a decade in a rage induced insanity. Maul's breathing began to quicken as he looked at his broken self. He reached for his saber to kill the beast, but something stopped him from activating it.

"There is no emotion, there is peace," Ahsoka's calm, reassuring, and soothing voice said.

Maul's breathing began to slow. He always thought he had no fear. For the most part that was true, but he never stopped fearing himself.

"I might have been you at one point, but I am no longer a deranged animal. I will vanquish the darkness with the light."

The deranged Maul disappeared instantly.

Nexus awoke.

"Siege? Maul?"

Nexus reached for his lightsaber, only to find he didn't have it. He looked behind him to see an older version of himself slamming his fists into Siege's face.

"Who are you?"

The older Riveced tossed Siege aside.

"Hello, younger me. I was merely teaching my apprentice a lesson in respect, that's all. He needs to know his place."

"Why are you?"

"You've done the same. You've beaten Siege like an animal many times before. Why do you look so repulsed when I do the same?"

"Everything I've done for Siege has been for his benefit. I am not some sadistic animal. I'm not like you?"

"Aren't you? Admit it; you enjoy seeing your apprentice suffer when he fails. We are one in the same!"

"No."

"Yes we are," the older Riveced said as he gripped Siege with the Force and blasted him with lightning.

"Put him down!"

"As you wish," the older Riveced said as he used the Force to repetitively slam Siege into the ground. "What's gotten into you? You used to want to be a Sith! You wanted to crush Palpatine and rule the galaxy unchallenged! You speak of Siege as if you are his friend! No! He is your apprentice, a tool to be cast aside when his purpose has been served! Compassion is for the weak!"

"I was you, but I am no longer the Sith that wants nothing more than galactic domination. I am no Sith, not anymore. I am a Jedi."

The mirage of the older Riveced vanished.

"You have failed me, Lord Siege," Sidious growled.

Siege quickly looked up to see the shriveled hand of Darth Sidious in his face. How in blazes was Sidious here? It did not matter. All that did was that Siege got out of this alive.

"Oh, I assure you that will not happen," Sidious growled.

"What do you want?"

"You have failed me. I thought you would grow to be a powerful Sith, but you are just some weak willed Jedi! Do you not remember the first thing I taught you? The Sith Code is surely burned in your memory. Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. These are not mere words, Lord Siege. They are fundamental truths of the universe. What are we if we do not have passion? Peace is an illusion, an escape for those too weak minded to accept the reality of their situation."

"I thought I wanted to be a Sith, but I have discovered the Sith are slaves to their greed and lust for power. The dark is for the weak."

"The dark side gives many gifts, my apprentice. The first is power. A Sith can achieve powers a Jedi can only dream of. The second is freedom. The dark side allows its user to break the chains of the Jedi, allows them to feel emotion. The third is clarity. Only through the darkness can you see the error in the ways of the Jedi. Only through the darkness can you see how incredibly hypocritical they are. To say there is no emotion is a blatant lie. To say there is no ignorance is absurd. To say there is no death is false in every since of the word. To say that…"

"Spare me the lectures. The dark is deceptive by nature. Its singular desire is death. The light is the true way of strength. It is why the Jedi always win. Despite all their power, the Sith can never rule the galaxy for very long. The Jedi win because they serve the will of the Force, not their own will."

"Do not try and confuse me with your words, old man. Darth Siege is dead."

"Do you honestly believe the Force has a will? You speak of it as if it's sentient. You must know better than that."

Sidious suddenly vanished.

Maul, Riveced, and Siege awoke outside the temple, Anakin and Ahsoka standing over them.

"What happened?" Maul asked.

"You confronted your greatest fears and by the looks of things, conquered them," Anakin explained.

"You have passed your first test. You are now Jedi."

15

Daughter of Darkness

Nexus and Siege should have been back by now, Sidious thought to himself. Even though he had no proof of this, he thought they'd betrayed him and allied with the Jedi. He should have known this day would come. Try as he might, he knew he could never fully extinguish the light within them. He had run into the same problem with Dooku. If he were to ever take on another apprentice, he'd make sure they had no ties to the Jedi. That, however, would not happen. Apprentices of old had served their purpose. That purpose being to allow Sidious to claim the galaxy for the Sith.

Nevertheless, the fact remained that, despite all his power, Sidious could not destroy the Jedi and his apprentices himself. He had already attempted to use the Inquisitors to destroy the Jedi. That clearly didn't work, seeing how Anakin and Ahsoka killed all of them in a matter of minutes.

"If only your experiments would have gone as planned, Master," Sidious said to himself.

Several decades ago, Sidious and his master Darth Plagueis the Wise attempted to create the ultimate being, the ultimate Sith Lord, using Sith alchemy to attempt to manipulate the midi=chlorians to create life. Only the Force had different ideas. The Sith Lords had overstepped their bounds, Years earlier they managed to shift the balance of the Force to the dark. This was the last straw. The experiment backfired, causing the Force to create Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi's Chosen One.

Plagueis panicked at having just inadvertently creating the one prophesied to destroy the Sith, but Sidious embraced it. He could turn the Jedi's very savior against them. That obviously didn't work, considering Anakin was still a Jedi. Ahsoka wasn't helping thing either. Had she left the Order, Anakin might be standing beside him right now. Ahsoka's staying derailed his entire plan. Anakin had been promoted to Master because of her staying, this taking away a huge advantage Sidious possessed. He could not make Anakin a Master because he already was one.

"Tano," Sidious growled.

No. His plans would not be derailed now, not by a single Jedi. The entire galaxy was under his control. Nexus and Siege did not know this, but Sidious had begun to train an apprentice named Mara Jade. Palpatine had found Mara when she was a small girl and her connection to the Force was strong, far too strong to ignore. Sidious, however, needed Mara to show her dedication to him by murdering her parents. Mara did so and Sidous begun her training, but she was secondary to Siege and Nexus. No. He would not take her with him. She lacked the experience and control of the Force that Nexus and Siege possessed. Lumiya. Lumiya was his answer.

Lumiya was to be the ultimate Sith. She was once known as Shira Brie and she was Palpatine's daughter, albeit an illegitimate one. A few decades ago, Sidious had a romantic relationship with a Stacla Brie, a beautiful politician from Naboo. She was perfect. Her lithe physique, entrancing blue eyes, long black hair, and sharp political mind drew Sidious to her. The two's romantic relationship lead to Stacla giving birth to a child, a child that she named Shira. Plagueis eventually discovered Sidious's relationship with Stacla and ordered his apprentice to kill her and her child. Sidious killed Stacla, but he left Shira alive, not out of love for the child, but because of her strong connection to the Force, a connection she inherited from her father.

Sidious got out of his throne and headed for his personal shuttle.

"Where to, sir?" the droid pilot asked.

"The EmPal SuRecon Center."

"You're visiting _her_?"

"I am. The time for her training has come. She must fulfill her destiny and, like her father, she must kill Jedi."

"Yes, sir," the droid said as it piloted the ship towards the medical facility.

Sidious had kept her in the care of droids for all her life. He only visited her when her many, many cybernetic implants. Her sole purpose was to fight. Sidious had installed the knowledge of all seven lightsaber Forms and the basic Force powers into her cybernetic brain. Lumiya's mechanical limbs were similar to those of the late General Grievous. They were durable enough to withstand crushing amounts of pressure as well as lightsaber strikes.

"We are here, sir."

"Good. Stay with the ship. I shall return with Lumiya."

"Very good, sir."

Sidious disembarked the shuttle and walked inside the facility. This was the same facility where General Grievous had been reconstructed. The droids that made his cybernetics had had time to prefect the designs, enhancing the strengths and eliminating the weaknesses. Sidious saw two Imperial sormtroopers standing guard by the rebirthing room.

"Open it," Sidious commanded.

"She has been waiting for you, my lord," the trooper said as he opened the door.

Sidious walked inside the dimly lit room, the only light source being a red mist as Lumiya's cybernetics. The Dark Lord set his eyes upon his once beautiful daughter. Her once beautiful face was now covered by a set of head wrappings and a respirator that gave her voice a droid like sound. All her limbs were covered in a metallic coating and a form fitting body glove covered what little organic flesh she still had.

"What is it you require from me, my master?" Lumiya asked as she lowered herself to one knee.

"The Jedi have grown powerful, too powerful for my liking. I still have a few things to teach you, but after that, we will destroy the Jedi Order once and for all."

"Are we strong enough?"

"Not yet, but we will be."

"How so?"

"You are a master of all seven Forms of lightsabers combat and you've master basic Force powers. I can, however make you much more powerful, but the procedure will be painful. I've already put you through so much. I want you to have a choice this time."

"What is the procedure?"

"I will infuse your cybernetics with Sith alchemy. You will be invincible. Lightsabers will be harmless against you. In addition, I will install devices in your hands that can simulate Force lightning. The choice is yours any yours alone."

"I will do whatever is required, my master."

"Very well," Sidious said as he lifted his daughter with the Force. "Nu auktoi kia j'us tave tyûk iv nuozmus, tave tverme iv xiemandokas gelezis. Nudien tu darytis urvaz lumiya, nuyak."

Lumiya cried out in agony as the darkness flowed through her. She felt as if a thousand supernovas were exploding inside her veins.

"Fasona zhol qorit! Fasona zhol qorit! Dasixa!" Lumiya cried out in the ancient Sith tongue, but she didn't know how. She did not know the Old Tounge.

"Nie! J'us noretijas Sis! antai kash nie ellemas atgal dabar!"

Sidious dropped Lumiya.

"I…I'm in such pain. Will it always be this painful?"

"Yes. This is necessary price for power. Suffering leads to pain. Pain leads to power. It is simple."

"I understand."

"Droid, install the wrist blasters."

"Yes, sir."

"Father, I mean Master, when shall we confront the Jedi?"

"I still have a few abilities to teach you."

"I understand."

Sidious left the room as the droid installed Lumiya's wrist blasters. A shame that she could never use more complex Force abilities like her father, but Sidious knew he'd be removing any chance of Lumiya using Force lightning when he removed her organic limbs in favor of mechanical ones. Lumiya was to be a backup plan if Nexus and Siege died or betrayed him. She was a placeholder until Sidious could find a more powerful apprentice, or so he told himself. Plagueis was right. He should have killed her. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Palaptine, despite all the terrible things he'd done to her, he still loved her. Love. Love was for the weak and Sidious was not weak. He was the reigning Dark Lord of the Sith and the Emperor of the galaxy.

Palpatine left the facility and boarded his shuttle.

Five years, had it really been five years since Sidious's apprentices abandoned him? He himself found it hard to believe, but it was true. He had grown somewhat less paranoid that his apprentices, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Maul had not attacked him openly, but he could very much feel them in the Force. He had not sent more forces after them, but he was beginning to wonder if that was a mistake. Try as he might, Sidious could not deny that his time was running out. He would need to do something drastic and he would need to do it fast.

"The three of you have passed your first test, but you still have much to learn," Anakin said.

"Your next test is to cleanse your kyber crystals," Ahsoka said.

"How?" Maul asked.

"It is a process similar to how darksiders bleed their crystals. Only this is in reverse. Instead of pouring your hate and anger into the crystal, fill it with peace. Remove its pain. Send the energies of the light into it," Ahsoka explained

The three former Sith took their sabers apart and grabbed their crystals.

"Focus on the good moments in your lives. Use that positive energy to cleanse the crystal."

Maul set his mind on the memories of his brother, the only person in the galaxy that truly cared about him. His crystal began to turn a lighter hue of crimson and then to a pure clear color.

"Good," Ahsoka said.

Nexus and Siege also purified their crystals and put them back in their lightsabers. The three activated their sabers to see the once red blades, now a brilliant white.

"Why are they white?" Nexus asked.

"You purified them. Much the same way a kyber turns red when it is subjected to pain, only in reverse."

"You've cleansed your crystals, but you still have much to learn. You were all Sith at one point or another. You are used to relying on your emotions. Emotions in in of themselves are not inherently evil. It is when you no longer have control of those emotions that they become evil. True power and enlightenment comes through peace and a clear mind. If you quiet your mind, the Force will show you its will," Anakin explained.

"Maul, what Form do you use?" Ahsoka asked.

"Form VII."

"That Form relies heavily on emotion," Anakin said.

"I know. That is why I was trained in it. However, I do possess a basic knowledge of all the Forms."

"I think I might be able to teach you Form V," Anakin said.

"Why can I not continue my usage of Form VII?"

"Only a Jedi with unparalleled control of their emotions can use Form VII without falling to the dark side. In many ways, Form V is far superior to Form VII. It is almost as aggressive, but its defensive qualities are vastly superior to those of Form VII. I think the two Forms are similar enough that you'll be able to learn Form V relatively easily."

"I see."

"Ahsoka, can you take Darrgan and Riveced? Maybe teach them the basics of Form V?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka nodded and walked off with the two former Sith apprentices.

"The only real differences between the two Forms are Form V's lack of reliance on emotions as well as its superior defenses."

"I see."

Anakin activated his saber and swung at Maul. Maul's saber sprang up in an instant to catch it. Maul pressed the advance, swinging high, only to be intercepted by Anakin. Anakin used his superior strength and height to bat Maul's saber to the side.

"Counterattack! Form V is all about counterattacking!"

Anakin slammed at Maul with two overhand strikes. Maul dodged the first, intercepted the second, and instantly counterattacked, glancing Anakin's shoulder.

"Not bad."

Maul redirected Anakin's blade with his own and twirled his duel saber, nearly disarming Anakin. Anakin blocked Maul's blade, but the former Sith used his second blade to swing at Anakin's legs, but Anakin quickly stepped back in time to block Maul's second blade. Maul stabbed at Anakin, but Anakin sent Maul to the ground with a kick to the stomach, knocking Maul to the ground.

"Not bad."

"I see the strengths of this Form, but it will take much getting used to. I am used to relying on emotions when I fight."

"Like I said, emotions themselves aren't evil, but we must always place the will of the Force above our own emotions."

"Well?" Ahsoka asked. "How'd he do?"

"He's not bad, but he's still got a lot to learn."

"How long until we have the strength to fight Sidious?" Riveced asked.

"Not long, but I have one last power to teach you," Anakin said.

"What is it?"

"It is a wall of pure light side energy used to contain or vanquish the dark side in a location. Due to its power, it requires multiple Jedi working in unison. It also has the ability to sever a Sith's connection to the Force," Anakin explained.

"A wall of light. Sidious told me about this when I was his apprentice," Maul said. "It is one of the few abilities he fears."

"So Sidious knows about the wall of light," Ahsoka said.

"Yes, but he does not know how to defeat it."

"That's how we defeat him. He'll be helpless against it."

"How exactly do we use it?" Darrgan asked.

"Focus on the pureness of the light, feel it flow through you. Project that energy outwards to form a wall," Anakin explained.

"But don't do it now," Ahsoka warned. "It is a last resort."

"If it's so powerful then why wouldn't we use that first?" Darrgan aksed.

"If your concentration is no absolute, you will be open to an assault from Sidious. Not only as individuals, but also as a group. All of us would be open to attack," Ahsoka explained.

"I see."

"My daughter, I have one last thing to teach you."

"What is it, my master?" Lumiya asked.

"I suppose that it is more than one ability."

"What are the abilities?"

"Mind shard, memory walk, and horror."

"Tech me how to use them."

"Mind shard is used to cause intense psychic pain and agony in the mind of the target. Memory walk forces the target to relive their most painful moments and horror is just that: primal fear brought about by the power of the dark side. If you use these powers in unison, you will be all but unstoppable."

"If these powers are so powerful, what's to keep me from using them against you?" Lumiya asked.

"A wise master never reveals all his secrets."

"I understand. Will the Jedi be able to resist these powers?"

"No. I recommend targeting primarily Anakin. He has a great deal of…unpleasant memories."

"I will make him suffer."

"Good."

"Anakin," a voice whispered.

Anakin opened his eyes, got to his feet, and began looking for the source of the voice.

"Anakin."

"Who's there?"

"It is I, Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Master Qui-Gon? How are you here?"

The image of his long dead Master and friend appeared before him.

"This world is a conduit through which the Force flows in its purest state, a state of balance, a state of peace. Do you believe you are the Chosen One?"

"I don't know, Master. I never really did. I just know that Sidious needs to be stopped. If I'm being honest, I'm not sure I even truly understand what being the Chosen One means. I just know that we need to bring balance."

"After all these years, you are still unsure of yourself. Why is that?"

"The last time we fought Sidious Yoda and Obi-Wan died, not to mention I lost all my limbs."

"Anakin, do you believe you are the Chosen One?"

"No."

"Anakin, when I found you on Tatooine all those years ago, I knew I had stumbled upon someone truly special, someone who could bring balance to an unbalanced Force."

"But what does that even mean?"

"I can tell you what I believe. I believe you will bring balance to the Force and save the galaxy. Trust your instincts, Anakin. You will find another way. You always have and you always will."

"Are you just telling me this so I'll be motivated to kill Sidious?"

"I'm telling it to you because I know in my heart that it is true."

"What about Ahsoka? How does she factor into this? Why did Yoda name her Sword of the Jedi? And what does Sword of the Jedi even mean?"

"Ahsoka will help you bring about balance, but it is you who must make the tough choices, you who must cast the darkness down. You will bear a weight no one else can. You will be forever alone, but at the same time, always comforted by the one you love. The Sword of the Jedi is the weapon of the Chosen One."

"You do know that we've allied with Maul, right?"

"I do indeed."

"He killed you. I figured you'd be at least a _little_ upset that we've decided to work with him."

"I am not upset in the slightest, Anakin. He has truly grown in the light. I'm sure you can sense it as well."

"I do, but I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"I need to know if we win. I need to know if we succeed. I need to know if we kill Palpatine."

"The future is always in motion, Anakin."

"What does that mean?"

"In some futures you are able to kill Palpatine. In others, he manages to destroy you, but in some Palpatine is defeated, but Ahsoka loses her life in the process. I have also seen futures where Ahsoka kills Palpatine, but you die in the process."

"So you don't know for sure what will happen?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Do you think we'll win?"

"I believe you will. Just trust your instincts and do what you must."

"I will, Master. I promise."

"I know you will."

Maul parried a blow aimed at his head with one of his two blades. Ahsoka flipped out of the way of a right slash from Maul and unleashed a Force push, but Maul outstretched his hand, absorbed the energy, and redirected it at Ahsoka, who reabsorbed it and unleashed it at the stone wall behind Maul. She used his distraction to Force push him to the ground. She held her green saber to his throat.

"You are beaten!"

"You have improved your skills."

"I beat you last time," Ahsoka said.

"I am well aware, but you defeated me even faster this time. Your master has taught you well."

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsabers and extended her hand to Maul, who grabbed it and got back to his feet.

"Ahsoka, Maul," Nexus said. "Anakin wants us."

"I wonder what he has in mind," Maul said.

"I'm not sure, but he wants us now."

"We're coming," Ahsoka said. "Don't worry Maul; you'll beat me one day."

"I'm counting on it."

Ahsoka and Maul left the ancient wood and stone sparing room.

Anakin felt Ahsoka, Maul, and Nexus approaching the small dimly lit room that served as a living quarters for the Jedi who once lived here.

"Ahsoka, Nexus, Siege, Maul, I have some news: Sidious is growing stronger by the day. If we plan on making a move, we need to make it soon. He does not know where we are yet, but he is getting closer. He is learning, evolving into something more than merely a human. He is becoming part of the Force."

"Aren't all things part of the Force?" Siege asked.

"They are, but what Sidious is becoming is different. Years ago, Ahsoka and I were shipwrecked on the planet of Mortis and there we met three beings: the Father, who embodied balance, the Son, who embodied the dark, and the Daughter, who embodied the light. I fear Sidious is becoming a new embodiment of the dark side."

"Can we defeat him?" Maul asked.

"I'm not sure, but we stand a better chance now than later. The longer we wait the more powerful he becomes."

"So we strike now?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it's our best chance," Anakin said. "Alright everyone, get on the ship we'll leave right away."

"Anakin, can I have a word?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure. Give us minute, guys."

Siege, Maul, and Nexus left the room.

"What is it, Ahsoka?"

"I can tell when something is bothering you. What's wrong?"

Anakin sighed and looked down.

"I'm afraid, Ahsoka. I'm afraid we're going to lose."

"Anakin…"

"It's more than just that. I'm afraid to lose you. I don't want to lose you the way I lost Padmé."

"You won't, Anakin," Ahsoka said as she put her hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Come on. Let's not keep the others waiting."

"Good idea."

"Anakin, I promise you won't lose me. I promise."

Anakin smiled.

"I know."

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Nexus said.

"I sense anxiety from Anakin," Maul said. "I feel his worry for Ahsoka, but I sense something more."

"What do you sense?" Siege asked.

"I since his lo…"

He was cut off when Anakin and Ahsoka walked into the ship.

"Are you guys ready?" Anakin asked.

"We are," Nexus said. "Are the two of you?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes at Nexus.

"We are."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked down the _Tantive IV's_ long white hallways into the cockpit. Anakin took his seat in the pilot's chair and Ahsoka took hers in the copilot's seat. The ship lifted off the ground and left Ahch-To's atmosphere.

Sidious felt them coming. It seems they were now confident enough in their abilities to challenge him. Fortunately, for him, they were far away from Coruscant, giving him plenty of time to prepare. He got up from his office chair, opened the door, and began walking down the massive halls of the Imperial Palace. He came to a black durasteel door with a small locking mechanism similar to the ones the Jedi used to lock the holocron vaults. He closed his eyes and outstretched his withered hand toward the lock. He felt and heard the cogs and gears turning and a few seconds later the door opened.

He walked inside a dimly lit room with dark black walls, his daughter trailing behind him. He walked by many shelves of ancient Jedi and Sith artifacts. The masks of Nihilus and Momin stared at him while the lightsabers of Malgus and Satele Shan sat idly by. Sidious came to another door and unlocked it with the Force as well. Sidious walked down a narrow hallway and into a room, which no one knew existed, on one except for him. He placed his hands on an ancient altar of the Sith. He removed a knife from his cloak and slid its blade across his hand, letting the blood drop onto the altar. He took the knife and impaled his stomach, again letting the blood drop onto the altar. He removed his hand from his wound and began to use Force lightning to electrify the altar and the blood.

"I have seen your sacrifice," a demonic voice said. "I grant you my power."

Sidious yelled out in pain as the altar shot black lightning at him and sent him flying into a durasteel wall. He laid paralyzed on the ground as the lightning continued to bombard him. The lightning stopped and he opened his eyes, which were now pure black. He looked down at his hand that was now red, along with the rest of his body.

"Now you stand no chance against me Jedi!" he yelled with the voice of a demon.

"Father?" Lumiya asked.

"I…I am still here, my daughter. After we kill the Jedi, we will rule this galaxy unchallenged as father and daughter."

Lumiya nodded.

The _Tantive IV_ dropped out of hyperspace to the city world of Coruscant. Anakin set the ship on autopilot and along with Ahsoka, walked to the briefing room. The door slid open, revealing Maul, Nexus, and Siege already waiting for them.

"Nice of you to join us," Maul said.

"We…" Anakin yelled in agony and collapsed to his knees, writhing in pain.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled. "Anakin, talk to me!"

Anakin suddenly stopped yelling, grabbed a control console, and pulled himself to his feet.

"Anakin, are you alright? What happened?"

"I… I'm not sure but I felt something indescribably powerful."

"Sidious?" Siege asked.

"Yes and no. At first it was but it transformed into something else, something much more powerful."

"Can you tell me specifically what you sensed?" Maul asked.

"I felt Sidious. I felt him in pain, pain that he induced. I felt his sacrifice. He did this to gain the powers of another. This being accepted his sacrifice and bestowed his powers upon him."

"Oh, no," Maul said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"When I was still Sidious's apprentice, he and I went to the world of Dromund Kaas. There he found an ancient Sith altar. He felt the power and potential stored in the altar, but I sensed nothing. He said it was because I was not worthy of its power and that he alone was. Much to his chagrin, he discovered the altar only bestowed its power on those who were willing to give a blood offering. He determined that he would only sacrifice if he was in a situation where he thought his power alone was not enough to defeat whatever enemies he faced. Now I fear he has sacrificed and gained near immeasurable power."

"Is it possible to defeat him?" Ahsoka asked.

"It is near impossible at best and downright suicidal at best."

"We have to try," Anakin said. "We only stand a chance if we fight as one mind, not as individuals."

"We will lose," Maul said. "We stand no chance. Why even fight him?"

"What choice do we have?" Anakin asked.

"Anakin, could I have a moment?" Ahsoka asked.

"Sure."

Maul, Siege, and Nexus left the room.

"Ahsoka, it's a very real possibility that we won't make it out of this alive, so I have something I need to tell you: I… I love you. Things are changing. It seems strange but you are all I care about. Where has all the time gone now? Feel you when I'm restless feel you when I cannot cope. You are my antidote. You kill the poison, ease the suffering. You calm the rage when I'm afraid. How can I tell you all just that you are?"

Ahsoka smiled a sad smile.

"So much for no emotion," Ahsoka remarked.

"Hey, I know that we're bending the rules, but I love you. Love is the purest emotion. I love you, Ahsoka."

"I know. I've always known."

"You have?"

"Anakin, you aren't very good at hiding your feelings."

Anakin smiled.

"I guess you're right. I just wish we had more time, Ahsoka. I just think of all I the words that I said that I wouldn't say, all the promises I made that I wouldn't break. I just wish we were happy like we used to be, back before the Empire, back before…all of this. You are the one thing I've been searching for my entire life. I just didn't know it. I was divided. My heart was so confused. My heart's a liar and I used to know the truth, but I've decided I'm going to follow through. I want to gamble and fall in love with you."

Ahsoka placed her hands on Anakin's head and gently pulled him into a kiss. Anakin felt her love for him in the Force and he was certain she felt his. The feel of her lips on his sent waves of peace and calm through the Force, but also gave Anakin a rush of physical pleasure he hadn't felt in a long, long time. For once in five long years, he was truly at peace. Ahsoka pulled back.

"I love you too, Anakin. I always have."

She gave him another quick kiss.

"I'll be right beside you."

"Thank you, Ahsoka. You are my hope."

"Oh, you just say that. Come on, we have a Sith to kill."

Maul saw Anakin and Ahsoka walking up behind him. He knew of the two's love for each other, it would have been stupidly obvious, even for one without the Force, but he never chose to say anything about it to them. Partly because he did not want Anakin's anger unleashed upon him, but it was much more than that. Over the past several years, he had grown to respect the two Jedi, especially Anakin, for their tenacity and bravery.

"Are we ready?" Maul asked.

"Yes," Ahsoka said.

"If this is the end, then I wish you farewell," Maul said. "The two of you have taught me much about the Force, but more importantly you taught me how to let go of my past and find peace."

"You're welcome, Maul," Anakin said.

"We can and will beat Sidious," Ahsoka said. "I know it."

"Yes, yes we can," Anakin said. "And I know exactly how."

"How?" Maul asked.

"Have you ever heard of the ability Force ability Force transference?"

"I have heard of essence transfer. Is this a similar ability?"

"Yes, except instead of transferring one's spirit into another body, several Force-users temporarily transfer their powers into one singular Force-user."

"And that creates what?" Maul asked. "Surely someone would die with that much power contained inside of them."

"Not if the host is strong enough."

"Do you think you'll be able to contain that much power?" Ahsoka asked. "That would kill you."

"I know it would. That's why you are to be the host."

"Me? Anakin, you are stronger in the Force. You're the Chosen One, after all. Your connection to the Force is the strongest of any Jedi in history."

"Just because I was created by the Force doesn't mean my connection is any greater than yours."

"Very funny."

"I know you can do this, Ahsoka. I have faith in you. Be what you were meant to be. Be the Sword of the Jedi."

Ahsoka nodded her head.

"Alright, but we only do this as a last ditch attempt."

"Fair enough, but what about the wall of light?"

"Well, this is a last, last resort."

Ahsoka smiled and shook her head.

16

Rematch

Sidious felt the power of Darth Andrealphus, the ancient Sith demon, flow through his veins. He had never felt power like this. With this power, he could have killed the entire Jedi Order with his bare hands in mere seconds. Sadly, he hadn't sacrificed part of himself to Andrealphus yet, and thus, didn't have his power. He sensed the incoming Jedi, Maul, Siege, and Nexus coming for him. This wouldn't take long. They were no match for his power, the demon's power, and the darkness's power.

Anakin landed the _Tantive IV_ by the former Jedi temple, now the Imperial Palace, put on his helmet, and along with the others ran toward the palace. He activated his lightsaber and began cutting a circle in the thick durasteel door. Once it was complete, he kicked the circle out of place with his robotic leg and, along with the others, followed the beacon of darkness that was Darth Sidious. Anakin led the way to a black durasteel door and spotted a locking mechanism designed to be unlockable only by one strong in the Force. He focused on it, felt the cogs turn, and the door slid open. The five ran past several Sith and Jedi artifacts and to another door. Anakin used the Force to unlock this one as well and they ran down a narrow hallway toward Sidious.

Sidious felt the mechanism being unlocked by Anakin. The door slid open to reveal, Siege, Maul, Nexus, Ahsoka, and a masked Anakin.

"It's over Sidious!" Anakin's mechanical bass voice yelled. "You have nowhere to run!"

A red-skinned black-eyed Sidious erupted in demonic laughter.

"I do not need to run from the likes of you!" he yelled in a voice that made Anakin's mechanical one sound like that of a frightened child.

"Who's that?" Ahsoka asked as she pointed at Lumiya.

"I am Darth Lumiya of the Sith, daughter of Lord Sidious."

"Sidious has a daughter?" Anakin asked. "I did not expect that."

Sidious extended his red hand and unleashed a bolt of pure black Force lightning. Anakin and Ahsoka raised their hands to attempt to absorb the blast and for a few short seconds they held it off. However, its power was too great, sending the Jedi flying back. Riveced, Maul, and Darrgan unleashed a combined Force push that would have destroyed a small army, but it didn't move Sidious a centimeter. He utterly crushed their Force walls and pulled the trio of former apprentices towards himself. Maul recovered quickly and swung his lightsaber at Sidious, but Sidious blocked it with his hand and pulled it out of Maul's. Anakin and Ahsoka rushed back to Sidious and the moment before the Dark Lord could kill Maul, blocked his lightsaber. Sidious lifted all five of his enemies by the throat with the Force and threw them back.

"This is too easy," he said. "I doubt I'll even need your help, Lumyia."

Anakin yelled and unleashed a Force push that, much to Sidious surprise, moved back him a few centimeters. Anakin's anger was palpable through the Force and it was intoxicating to Sidious.

"Your hate has made you powerful!"

"Hate? No. Merely motivated.

Anakin rushed up to Sidious with inhuman speed and swung his blue lightsaber at Sidious's crimson one. His superhumanly strong blows drove Sidious back for a few seconds, but it was not enough. Sidious dodged a thrust from Anakin, grabbed him by the wrist, and slammed him into the ground. Using Sidious's distraction to her advantage, Ahsoka swung her lightsabers at Sidious's face. The Dark Lord sensed her attack and slid out of the way, although, much to his regret, Ahsoka managed to glance his chest. Maul and Ahsoka used the Force to hold Sidious in place while Siege and Nexus attempted to impale him with their sabers. Sidious endured being held down for a few seconds before he used Force repulse to fling his enemies back.

"Lumyia! Now!" Sidious yelled.

Lumiya outstretched her hand, causing all the Jedi to stumble back.

Anakin's vision was flooded with Tuskan Raiders. He swung his saber blindly at them, but it was no use. They overwhelmed him, plunging their spears into his chest, causing him to cry out in agony. He looked at his hands to find they were bound. Bound like a slave. He grabbed his helmet, trying to stop the pain, but it was futile. Sidious laughed and blasted him with lightning. The Tuskans killed his mother a thousand times over while Sidious was laughing with sadistic glee. He saw Count Dooku's severed hand rolling around on the floor and Obi-Wan's dead corpse on the ground. He saw General Grievous butchering his Jedi comrades. No. He would not be overcome.

"No. I am stronger than this."

Anakin tossed Sidious back with the Force.

"Your willpower is impressive, Jedi," Lumiya said.

Maul saw Sidious killing his brother and the Dark Lord laughing. Kenobi cut him in half, the pain unbearable. He saw himself as he was a few years ago, Palpatine blasted Maul with lightning.

"No. No! I will not be defeated! Your illusions do not frighten me!" Maul yelled as he pushed Lumiya back with the Force.

Lumiya quickly recovered, only to be pushed back again by Ahsoka.

Anakin got back to his feet just in time to sidestep one of Sidious's incoming lightsabers. Sidious reared both sabers back, coming down hard on Anakin with a duel blade overhead strike. Anakin blocked Sidious's blades, using the blade lock to push the Dark Lord backwards. Sidious thrust his right saber at Anakin, only to have it diverted by the Jedi. The Dark Lord pushed Anakin with one blade and used the other to sever Siege's arm. Sidious used his superior strength to bat away Anakin's attacks. Sidious noticed Anakin's tiring defense and capitalized on it. Anakin sensed this, however, and slid away from Sidious's blade. Ahsoka and Maul came from behind, forcing Sidious to divert his attention from Anakin. Maul went high and Ahsoka went low. Sidious parried three strikes from Maul and sidestepped two from Ahsoka. He kicked Maul back several meters, leaving only him and Tano.

"I will grant you a Jedi's death."

"I'm flattered."

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. "Its time!"

Ahsoka blocked two strikes from Sidious and back flipped out of the way of two more. Sidious blocked two thrusts from Ahsoka aimed at his leg and stomach. She Force pushed him back several meters and sent him back several more with a Force enhanced kicks to the face, drawing a small amount of blood.

"All that for a drop of blood."

"This isn't working! We need to use the wall of light!" Anakin yelled.

Lumiya swung her crimson saber at Anakin, but was quickly disarmed and blasted back by Anakin. Riveced and Darrgan shoved Sidious back a few meters back and leaped at the Dark Lord. RIveced went high. Darrgan went low, but Sidious quickly spun away from his former apprentices.

"I am so very disappointed that you decided to betray me," Sidious growled.

"We betrayed our Order when we joined you. We are Jedi and we are servants of the light," Riveced said.

Sidious sighed as the apprentices came at him, but he did not expect to be knocked to the ground by a kick to the back from Anakin. Sidious flipped over Anakin, causing the Jedi to stumble forward. Maul and Ahsoka sent Sidious flying back, but Lumiya blasted Anakin with some form of electricity. Ahsoka blocked two strikes from Lumiya, quickly disarmed her, and sent her flying into the wall with a Force-enhanced kick to the face.

"No!" Sidious yelled.

The Jedi used Sidious's distraction to raise their hands and trap Sidious in a wall of light. For a moment, Sidious face was twisted in pure anger, but that anger quickly turned into amusement.

"Foolish Jedi! That will not stop me!"

Sidious broke out of the wall.

"How? That's impossible!" Anakin yelled.

"The dark side is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural, foolish Jedi."

Sidious Force pushed Ahsoka into one of the many display cases in the room. Anakin leaped at Sidious from behind but the Sith Lord blocked it with his lightsabers. He shoved Anakin back, but that was the plan. Maul, Darrgan, and Riveced unleashed a Force push that sent Sidious flying. Maul absorbed a blast of Force lightning with his double bladed lightsaber. He redirected another at Sidious, knocking him back. Maul swung twice at Sidious, but Sidious flipped away from both. He sidestepped a third and impaled Maul's chest, killing him instantly.

"Maul!" Anakin yelled.

Sidious casually pushed Anakin away while Siege and Nexus charged him. They unleashed a Force push that was met by Sidious black lightning. Sidious lightning quickly overpowered their shield and knocked the two former Sith back. Ahsoka leaped at Sidious from behind and severed his left arm. He cried out in pain but quickly recovered. He blocked two strikes from Ahsoka with his one remaining lightsaber. He sleeved his lightsaber, grabbed Ahsoka's arm, unsleeved it, and impaled the Togruta's chest. Ahsoka stumbled back, but before she fell, Sidious caught her and lowered her gently to the ground.

"You have my respect, Tano."

Ahsoka wheezed but her eyes narrowed in anger.

"I don't want your respect," she said.

"I…"

Anakin Force pulled Sidious away from Ahsoka and into the blades of Darrgan and Riveced, impaling his chest.

"That hurt," Sidious said.

He grabbed the sabers, pulled them out of his chest, and cut off Darrgan's and Riveced's remaining arms. Ahsoka looked up at the ensuing battle. She put her hand over her wound and used the Force to begin to heal her badly injured stomach. Anakin used Sidious weakened state to his advantage, swinging at the injured Sith. He blocked a swing from Sidious and used his cybernetic strength to kick Sidious's back. He lifted Sidious by the throat, slammed him into the ground. Anakin pummeled Sidious face with his metal hands, making the Sith's already red face even redder. He kicked Sidious chest and heard a loud crack.

Sidious saw an opening as Anakin reared back for another punch. He Force pushed Anakin away and slowly got back to his feet. Ahsoka saw Anakin flying across the room. She managed to heal her wound enough to move with the Force and slowly got to her feet. Anakin landed on top of the altar Sidious had used to boost his power. Would Sidious be weakened if the altar was destroyed? Anakin drew his saber back to himself. When it reached him, he activated it and plunged it into the altar, unleashing malicious dark side energies. Sidious suddenly fell to his knees as his red face lost its color. No! He could not, would not be defeated! No!

"That will not work!" Sidious yelled. He shot a bolt of lightning at the Jedi.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled. "It's time! Be our Sword, Ahsoka! Be our salvation!"

Anakin, Siege, and Nexus raised their hands, or in the case of Siege and Nexus, stumps at Ahsoka. They began to grow pail, eventually falling to the ground in exhaustion. Ahsoka, however, glowed a radiant white. She now had the combined powers of Anakin, Nexus, and Siege. She had become what she was always meant to be: The Sword of the Jedi.

"Your move," Ahsoka taunted, her voice no longer her own.

Sidious felt as if he was staring into the Force itself. Ahsoka did not wield great power. Ahsoka was power. Sidious rushed Ahsoka, the two embodiments of light and dark colliding. Ahsoka swung left, but Sidious blocked, right, Sidious dodged. Ahsoka smashed her sabers against Sidious. The Dark Lord blocked her strikes. Ahsoka stepped back, clenched her fists, levitated a few meters off the ground, drew her arms close to her body, and spread them apart, unleashing a massive blast of pure light side energy. In this moment, Ahsoka had broken the chains of mortality. She was something else. Sidious flew back as Ahsoka sprinted at him. Her eyes glowed a pure white as she thrust her sabers at the Dark Lord. Sidious blocked her every attack, but Ahsoka knocked him to the ground with a push. Sidious leaped to his feet and spun at Ahsoka. She sidestepped a left thrust, flipped over a right slash, batted aside a left swing, and redirected an upward slash.

The Sith spun his sabers disarming Ahsoka, but she used the Force to yank his sabers away, leaving the two combatants with nothing but their power in the Force. Sidious manipulated the stone walls to encase Ahsoka, but she was quicker, using her powers dissolve the stone. Sidious conjured what appeared to be a small black hole, using the Force to send it Ahsoka's way, but Ahsoka put up her hands and absorbed the black hole. She crossed her hands, began spinning around, almost as if to build momentum, and launched it back at Palpatine. The Sith shot a bolt of Force lightning at the black hole, shattering it. Ahsoka used the Force instantly create multiple doppelgängers of herself, commanding them to attack the Dark Lord. Sidious blocked several Force pushes from the doppelgängers with his knarred red hand. Enough games.

"Enough!" he yelled.

The Sith reached out, trying to find the real Ahsoka. He had her. The Dark Lord made a pulling motion with the Force, yanking Ahsoka his way and killing the doppelgängers as he blasted the Jedi with Force lightning. He had her now. She was writhing in pain on the ground, her glowing white skin a stark contrast with Sidious's pitch black lightning. Sidious needed all the power he could muster to keep up his barrage of lightning, therefore, leaving himself venerable to a mental attack from Ahsoka. She was inside his head, inside the utter blackness that was the soul of Darth Sidious. She heard demonic laughter coming at her from all sides. Had she not still possessed the combined powers of Siege, Nexus, and Anakin, she would have fallen prey to the darkness, but her glowing form lit the way.

"You cannot hide forever," Ahsoka said.

"Tell me something child. Do you want to save your true love? Do you want to save Anakin?"

"What are you talking about? He is not my true love."

"Your attempt to deceive me is amusing. Your love for him sends ripples through the Force. His care for you is stupidly obvious even to someone without the Force. I thought love was against the Jedi Code."

"You're right," Ahsoka admitted. "But what does it matter? My love for him gives me power. My passion gives me strength."

"I assume you realize the line 'through passion I gain strength,' originates from not the Jedi, but the Sith Code."

"I do."

"Then why do you, a Jedi believe it?"

"Anakin and I are not the Jedi we were during the Clone Wars. We have emotions, but they are secondary to the will of the Force."

"I wonder if the Jedi Council would approve."

"The Jedi of our time had lost their way. Anakin and I are what true Jedi should be, not emotionless, but also not slaves to our emotions."

"So I see, but tell me this. Your love, your emotions, your feelings for Anakin, they could be used against you, could they not? Say I managed to capture Anakin. What would you do to save him?"

"Anakin and I understand that the will of the Force comes before our own will. If that will requires I let him die, so be it. And I know he feels the same way."

Ahsoka read Sidious's thoughts.

"Spare me the 'turn to the dark side save your lover'. I'm not falling for that, so you might as well save your breath and fight me like a true warrior. At least your apprentices, correction, former apprentices know how to fight, not to hide like scheming cowards who let their minions do the dirty work."

Sidious appeared in front of Ahsoka in an instant.

"Very well."

Sidious suddenly grew five time his original height, pinning Ahsoka to the ground with his massive red hand. He began to squeeze, causing Ahsoka to cry out in pain. No, no this wasn't real. This was inside Sidious's mind. He might have been more powerful here, but Ahsoka was far from powerless. She used the powers of Nexus, Siege, and Anakin to Force push Sidious's hand, causing the Dark Lord to release her due to the pain.

"No!" Ahsoka yelled as Sidious reverted to his original height. "This is not real!"

She sent him flying back with a Force push. The Dark Lord quickly got to his feet and gripped Ahsoka by the throat, but she overcame his grasp and broke free. She screamed as she summoned another implosion of light side energy.

"You fell the anger inside of you, Ahsoka! Use it! Do not be limited by the chains of the Jedi!"

"No. This is who I am. You don't understand. You never even try. Drop the lies. You say I'll never be anything as a Jedi, but I'll never be afraid to live my life. No matter what you say, I will never change. These things you say, they don't hold me. I'm not your slave. Look out, Sidious, I'm breaking free!"

She put her hand on Sidious's forehead, taking the Sith into her mind.

"Welcome to my world!" she yelled. "I'm awake! I'm alive! Now it's my time! I'll do what I want because this is my life! I know what I believe inside!"

Ahsoka's mind was the polar opposite of Sidious's. Instead of utter darkness, her mind was pure light, light that blinded Sidious. Ahsoka used Sidious blindness to her advantage, rearing back and sending him to the ground with a punch to the face. She kicked his stomach and sent him with a Force push.

"You can't stop me," Sidious said.

"I'm at war with the dark because I'm never going to sell my soul! I stand my ground and never back down!"

She sent him back with another Force push. She crossed her hands, pulled them apart, and sent a wall of light, the most powerful light side ability, at Sidious, entrapping him and removing his connection to the Force, only it didn't. Sidious broke himself free with a Force repulse, although his connection to the Force was severely weakened by Ahsoka's wall of light. He hurled another black hole, this one severely weaker than the other one. Ahsoka put up her hand to absorb the hole with no visible effort. Sidious sent a bolt of lightning at her, but she rose her hand to catch the bolt and send it back at Sidious. She rushed at the downed Sidious, kicked his skull, placed her hand on his head, and transported the two of them back to the real world.

"What?" Sidious asked. "What did you do? I…"

He was cut off; or rather, his head was by Ahsoka's green lightsaber.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin yelled as he ran toward her. "Ahsoka, are you alright?"

She collapsed to her knees, clutching her wound.

"Ahsoka!"

She coughed for several seconds.

"I'm alright."

"We did it," Anakin said. "We won, well, you won. You did it!"

"No, we did it. I would have died if I didn't have your powers."

Ahsoka sat up and slid Anakin's helmet off his head, revealing the face of the man she loved. She pulled herself up to give Anakin a kiss. Darrgan and Riveced slowly sat up and looked at the stumps that a few minutes ago were arms.

"What happened?" Darrgan asked.

"We killed Sidious," Anakin said. "Well, Ahsoka did, somehow. We won. Speaking of that, how did you beat him?"

"It's hard to explain. Sidious transported me to his…his mind or his soul, or what's left of it. He nearly killed me, but I used his own trick against him. I transported us to my mind. I was able to defeat him there and bring us back to, not the real world, but the…physical world. It was like a dream, but real. I can't exactly explain what happened."

Ahsoka's glow began to fade as Anakin, Siege, and Nexus received their powers back, returning Ahsoka's skin to its normal orange.

"I'm glad our little plan worked," Anakin said.

"So am I."

"What about Maul?" Riveced asked.

"Maul, he died for the greater good. He died as a Jedi and he deserves to be honored like one," Ahsoka asked.

"I agree," Anakin said.

"You think you've won?" Lumiya asked as she slowly got to her feet. "No. You've won the battle, but the war is far from over! Someone will finish what my father started and I'll be there when they kill you."

"Lumiya, you can come with us," Anakin said. "Don't be the monster your father made you to be."

"Ha! I would rather die than join you! You murdered by father! You took him from me! He…he was all I had."

"Lumiya, he only used you for your power. Looks at what he did to you. If he loved you, would he have torn you apart and put you back together as a machine?" Anakin asked. "Please, come with us."

"Never," she said as she activated her lightsaber.

"Lumiya, no!"

It was too late. Lumiya had already impaled herself with her lightsaber.

"She never even had a chance," Ahsoka said. "I can't help but feel sorry for her. She was destined for darkness."

Anakin nodded as he helped Ahsoka and the two former apprentices of Sidious to their feet slowly walked back to the _Tantive IV_.

Epilogue

"Maul," Anakin said as he held a torch. "You might have begun as Sith but you let go of your darkness, your old self, and your old life, and became a true warrior of the Force. You became a true Jedi. Lumiya, you may have died as an enemy, but you never really had a choice. Your father twisted you into something horrible, but you could have been a great Jedi. I do not blame you for your darkness. You father is the only one to blame."

He used the torch to light the funeral pyres he and Ahsoka had built for Maul and Lumiya. The pyres caught fire. Anakin supposed the fire was symbolic in many ways. It symbolized the fury that once burned inside of Maul, the death of his former Sith self, but most importantly, the burning light that he had learned to embrace. Anakin and Ahsoka watched their former enemy turned ally and friend burn and join with the Force where for once in his life, he would know everlasting peace. The four Jedi boarded the _Tantive IV_ and left Ahch-To to attempt to find the lost world of Mortis.

Yes! His apprentice had fallen by Ahsoka Tano's blade, just as he had foreseen. Darth Plagueis could begin the process of returning to the physical realm, but his spirit would need a host. He could not hope to possess Anakin or Ahsoka, for his will would not conquer theirs. He would possess one of the leaders for Palpatine's Empire. This way, he could use the power vacuum caused by Sidious's death to rise up and claim leadership of the Empire. Who would he chose? Moff Tarkin? Commander Krennic? No, he had a much better option in mind: Commander Mitth'raw'nuruodo.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo a blue-skinned Chiss better known by his core name, Thrawn, sat in his dimly lit courters observing a few pieces of art he had recently collected. He got out of his chair, walked over to a small wooded display shelf, and picked up an ancient Sith mask, which he deduced had been constructed for a being with an elongated face, a Muun, perhaps.

Even though Emperor Palpatine had died three years ago, the Empire was still in utter chaos, desperate for a leader. Thrawn sighed as he admired the mask. Who had created this masterpiece?

"Thrawn," a voice said. "Let me in."

"Who's there?" Thrawn asked in a cool modulated voice as he drew his blaster.

"We will rule the Empire together."

"I ask again. Who are you?"

"I am Darth Plagueis, the creator of the mask on your shelf."

Thrawn cried out in pain as his soul was attacked by what he assumed was the spirit of Plagueis took control of him.

"Now," Plagueis said. "We have an Empire to rule."

To be continued…

199


End file.
